Our Love Story
by mrsoriginal87
Summary: There was something wrong with their love story. They grew up together, lived and learned together and eventually died together. Their immortality taking their original powers to new height insuring a never ending love. They were on top of the world but nothing is ever perfect for long...klaroline (caroline as an original) stebeka, Katherine, Elijah, kol, salvatores..a twist on tvd
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the vampire diaries characters or plots just my own ideas** enjoy!

chapeter 1: once upon a time

It was the 11th century in Sweden and life was amazing for Caroline Forbes. She was the only child to the leader of their Viking Village. Her best friend, Beka Mikalson lived in the hut down from hers which made it easier for Caroline to accept not having any siblings, especially since Beka had four brothers that quickly became brothers of her own.

Her oldest brother Elijah, was Caroline's closest confidant besides Beka. He listened to her and gave her advice about life and her dreams. She babied the youngest, Henrick who was only 8 years of age. Kol who was only a year older than Beka was the joker of the family, he hardly ever took anything (including his chores) seriously, but Caroline found another best friend in him.

Finally there is Niklaus. Beka's older brother (but two years younger than Elijah) and Caroline had a strange relationship. It started as innocent as any friendship since birth, they were always together playing until their parents called. Niklaus looked out for Caroline as closely as he did his own sister. As they grew their relationship started to change, Caroline started noticing Niklaus' manly form, strong muscles and smile that melted her.

Regardless of Caroline's new attraction to Niklaus she never mentioned anything to anyone for fear that it would get back to him. Unknowing to Caroline, Niklaus was noticing her as well. She was turning 17 years in a week and she was fully developed and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her golden curls would flow freely to her waist in the morning when they would run off to collect berries, her crystal blue eyes would look straight into his soul. Even the sun could not out shine Caroline's light and Niklaus found himself drawn to her.

Though Caroline's family and Beka's family all grew up together they each had their own secrets that they kept for eachother. Beka's mother, Esther, was a witch and a strong one at that. Beka inherited that trait which always served as entertainment on their downtime. Especially since Caroline's family carried the witch gene as well, being the most powerful witches known in the history of the world. So for fun the girls would sneak up on Kol and levitate him into the pond and run for the hills.

Niklaus' secret was an entirly different thing. While her husband Mikael was away with the other viking men in our village Ester had an affair with the leader of the village next to ours. That is when she became pregnant with Niklaus. She intrusted Caroline's mother, her best friend,(Elizabeth) with the secret and of course little Caroline being nosy over heard them talking. She kept Niklaus' secret though acting surprised when Niklaus and Beka told her.

The worst part of the entire thing for Niklaus was that his father was the Alpha of their village, Alpha as in werewolf. Therefore Niklaus inherited the Alpha werewolf gene from his biological father. Luckily for him, his sister and Caroline kept him from triggering the curse that would have him writhing in pain every full moon. Niklaus was thankful for his sister but especially thankful for the comfort that Caroline brought to him when she held his face in her hands and calmed him down. He honestly didnt know how Beka did not pick up on his attraction to her best friend, oh the nagging would be endless.

The sun was just rising as Niklaus emerged from their hut and made his way over to the white oak tree to meet Caroline. They were to meet here this morning to go pick berries and get fire wood together. He was early so he sat, positioning himself so that he was facing away from Caroline's hut and toward the beautiful sunrise. Niklaus wasnt even aware of the grinning Caroline sneaking up behind him. She laughed as she jumped onto his back startling him.

"Ha i got you Nik"she said rolling off of him enjoying his surprised expression

"You did not sweetheart, i knew you were there the whole time" Nik said brushing hair out of Caroline's face, they sat there for a moment too long looking at eachother before Caroline cleared her throat and stood up.

"Come Nik we have to be back before everyone awakes or Beka will have your head"Caroline said holding her hand out to Nik, he quickly took it with a wink and stood.

They walked together arm in arm until they made it to the clearing the berries grew in. There Caroline ran off on her own and started collecting them with the usual smile he loved so much carelessly draped across her face. Niklaus couldnt help but stare as her pure aura attracked all of the woodland animals, they surrounded her from a far and watched her every move. Niklaus chuckled to himself when he noticed her frustration and getting pricked by the thorns. After enough blood was drawn she gave in using her magic to collect the berries, never ceasing to amaze Niklaus by the rare beauty infront of him...even more beautiful in her element.

"So your birthday is rather soon love" Nik said walking up to Caroline and dropping all the fire wood she would need next to her. He looked smug and she loved that.

"Yes it is, what of it Niklaus?" Caroline asked obviously irritated, she didnt want to grow older that meant she would have to be married soon and provide children and stop with her everyday life that she has grown so accustomed to.

"I was wondering if you would meet me here on the morning of your birthday"Nik asked her with his trademark smirk that was impossible to resist.

"oh why do you totrue me so?"she asked him standing with the berries "you know that i am not looking forward to turning another year older Nik"

"but why not love?"Nik asked quickly, his concern for her making her heart swell.

"because Niklaus once my mother finds me a suitable husband we will not be able to continue this little friendship of ours" Caroline said sadly "i will have to marry...probably someone i do not love. give them children"

Niklaus stared at the ground hesitantly, should he fess up to his best friend and risk ruining everything they now had if she did not recipricate his feelings? Or should he just be quiet and help his friend find a way around this...the selfless way that Niklaus was not used to. He chose the latter..

"what if you had another option?"Niklaus asked holding her chin up so she was eye to eye with him

"what do you mean Nik?"Caroline asked quietly, innocently.

"what if you married someone you knew, maybe even cared about..?"he said in his accent that turned her legs to butter, looking at her through his thick lashes...afraid of rejection.

"who do you suggest Niklaus?" Caroline asked still not catching on

He laughed at that and grabbed her hand holding it to his heart.

"Me"he whispered looking deep into her eyes, they were close enough that they were almost kissing, he heard her inhale sharply..surely surprised by his admission of his obvious feelings for her. He left himself vunerable and was offering her his heart. Caroline knew instantly what her answer was and didnt bother with words, leaning in to softly put her lips on his.

This time it was Caroline that heard him inhale sharply, which caused the corner of her mouth to turn up.

That is how their epic love story started, everyone knew of Niklaus and Caroline...the hybrid lovers that were unstoppable. Once they lost Henrick to the werewolves, Esther put a spell on all of her children and Caroline to ultimatley insure their safety. She turned them into creatures that were faster and stronger than the wolves, she made them into vampires.

All of them had a very hard time in the beginging of their new life, shedding more blood than they ever thought possible. Nikaus even killed Esther and Mikael after they tried to end their children realizing they messed with the balance of nature too much. Nik would never let them hurt his real family though. Always and forever was something they all took very seriously.

Not everyone's transition was the same between the siblings, since Caroline had the witch gene and Niklaus had the werewolf gene they became what is now known as Hybrids. The most powerful creatures in the world. Caroline being half witch/ half vampire was the beacon of power in the family able to stand alone against anyone and anything. That though she would never admit it, bothered Beka since she lost her witch gene in the transition. Niklaus being half werewolf/ half vampire made him just as strong. The only differnce is that he was an Alpha so he was able to create other hybrids that would follow him to the end of the world thanks to the loyalty that came with the sire bond.

Another thing that changed with Niklaus' transition was his attraction to Caroline. It intensified as much as all of his senses did, she was his mate and there was nothing he wouldnt do to protect her. Caroline was the same way with Niklaus, their bond was unbreakable.

Caroline spent the next couple centuries on her own with Niklaus, visiting their family from time to time, but really taking that time to be with eachother. They were married before all of their remaining family after 30 years of being together. It was everything Caroline could ever hope for and she relished in his love everyday, neither of them ever able to get their fill of one another.

It wasnt until they came America in the early 1700's that they all came back together, moving to North America to a small town called Mystic Falls. Caroline and Beka loved being back together and drew up plans for an enormous family home that they watched the Mikalson men build by hand. When it was done there was no other estate that could rival it, everything about it was grand down to the plush rose bushes that lined the entire front of the home.

Mystic Falls was their home now and nothing was going to disturb that, or so they thought. Turns out even the oldest most powerful creatures can be wrong every now and then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well i hope you enjoyed ch 1...this is kind of an escape of mine reviews are welcomed and appreciated let me know if i should keep this going or not...again i dont own anything just my ideas :)**

chapter 2: a new life

Caroline awoke to the sun streaming in her ceiling to floor length windows no thanks to her husband leaving the curtains wide open. She sat up after notcing Nik was not in the bed next to her and looked around the room. Realizing he was not there she got out of bed and threw on her robe leaving their bedroom.

Once she was downstairs she was drawn to the voices arguing in the dining hall and made her way in, embarassed once she realized there was company, all of them immediatley standing upon noticing her arrival. Niklaus made his way over to her embracing her warmly.

"good morning love, im sorry if our discussion has woken you" Nik said wrapping his arm around her waist

"the cold bed is what woke me" caroline whispered low enough for only her and her husband to hear

Caroline noticed the blood in the pitchers on the table and made her way next to Kol who was holding a glass out to her.

"good morning dear sister" Kol said with his usual smug smirk

"hello dear brother" she snikered back to him taking a sip of the blood and enjoying the way it felt going down her parched throat.

"I apologize if we disturbed you Mrs. Mikalson" one of the hyrbids said looking down at the table making Caroline smirk. They were royalty in the supernatural world and Caroline relished in her powers yet still kept the same compassion she had as a human.

"there was no disruption Andrew, I was waking for the day. I must be off now, i'll leave you boys to play" she said setting the glass down once it was empty.

She set a kiss on Kol's cheek, then Elijah's before walking up to Niklaus.

"where are you off to my wife?" he asked curiously

"Beka and I are going into town"Caroline said with a smile

"To spend our fourtune no doubt"Kol called from behind them before Caroline used her magic to temporarily silence him, getting a laugh out of all of the guests. Elijah even cracked a smile.

"Be safe my love"Nik said kissing her with all of the love and passion he always does

"always my love"she said turning to walk away

"oh love" Nik called from his seat

"Yes Niklaus?" Caroline said coming back into the door way

"Would you mind returning Kol's voice for now"he said with the evil/sexy smirk she couldnt live without.

"As you wish my love"caroline said lifting the spell on Kol "Behave boys" she said before taking her leave again.

"what do you think of this fabric"beka called to caroline from across the court, with their super senses they could easily see and hear what the other were talking about.

"It suits you Beka, but dont go over board you already have our poor dress makers working their fingers to the bone" Caroline scolded

"Is that not their job sister?"Beka answered quickly and confidently

"Oh Beka i fear that i will never have enough time to change you and your brothers' outlook on humanity even with all of eternity" Caroline said with a sigh, handing the vendor her money for the jewlery she was holding.

"shall we fetch a drink?"Beka asked with a sparkle in her eyes as she handed the maids the items they purchased to load into the carriages

"who do you suggest sister?" Caroline asked looking around the court until her eyes fell on a man a few years older than she was when she was turned. He had short sandy curly hair much like Nik's and a hearty laugh to go with it. Beka caught sight of Caroline's prey and practically gagged.

"I prefer darker hair"Beka said as she made her way over the a gentleman that was with Carolines prey.

Once they had their fill the girls disposed of the bodies and made their way to the carriages and headed home. They took longer than usual since they decided to feed in town and knew that the men would be worried and most likely furious. You never knew who was on vervain and who wasnt amongst the locals. Mystic Falls was not ignorant to the supernatural going as far as having a council to attempt to deal with the "problems" as they called it in the meetings. Of course Nik and Elijah made it a point to be members as we were the founding family. Needless to say it was safer for them to hunt with the men, but they loved going against anything that any of them said.

As soon as they arrived Niklaus was outside and Caroline could tell from his expression that he was not happy with her or his sister.

"I know we are in trouble, please spare the obnoxious lecture my dear brother" Beka pouted as she walked past Nik and into the house.

Caroline chose a safer method to approach Nik, one she knew he couldnt refuse. She walked up to him infront of everyone, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him so deeply she got lost. He did too because after a few moments they heard Elijah clearing his throat, pulling them back down to earth with everyone else.

"We need to talk love" Nik said "I still taste his blood on you"

"Oh Nik do not lecture me when you, Elijah&Kol all do the exact same thing when you are all out" Caroline said defiantly, she never was one to back down.

He looked at her with that look that told her she was making it worse but as usual she did not care. She challenged him with a look of her own that was equally as intimidating.

"oh your insufferable"Nik said turning to head into the house as he held out his arm

"but you love me" Caroline said taking his arm with a smile

"Entirely too much sweetheart" Nik said heading into the house with her, Elijah and Kol in tow.

After a few years of careless living, with out any worry in the world the origional family knew it was time to move on for now. They spent the next hundred years touring the world over again. Caroline never grew bored of seeing the world and Niklaus never got tired of making her happy.

Elijah even found love in Bulgeria, when we were passing through in the late 1700's. Katerina was her name, and she was the most beautiful girl in her village. Elijah was instantly smitten by her and fell hard and fast, no surprise to any of the other origionals Katerina ended up immortal before they took their leave from the country.

Kol still had yet to settle down, refusing to give up his lady killer ways and only getting worse as the centuries went on. Still Caroline couldnt help but love him as much as Elijah or Beka, he made his way into her heart and would never leave.

It wasnt until 1864 that the Mikaelsons decided to return back home to Mystic Falls unknowing that this time would not be the same homecomming as the last. There was a new creature, Silas, that the latest Bennet witch released and the ever exciting Salvatores were there terrorizing their home town. Oh how things would change, Niklaus was going to personally make sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3 hope you guys like it! I dont own anything tvd except my own ideas xoxo**

Chapter 3: Welcome Home~1864

It came as no surprise to the Mikaelsons that it was pouring down rain as they approached their estate in Mystic Falls. Their servants were lined up out front patiently awaiting their arrival. As the carriages pulled up to the front door the servants made haste in opening the doors and unpacking. Kol was the first to jump out of the carriage stretching unneccisarily just to prove how bored he was.

Elijah helped Katerina and Beka out of the carriage before making their way into the home. Niklaus and Caroline stayed behind to enjoy the home comming that they anticipated for years now, this was where everything started...where they started. So needless to say, this had some sentimental meaning to the both of them.

After they all dined together on fresh fruit and a few of the neighboring town's members the siblings all retired to their wings of the mansion. Caroline and Niklaus were in for a long night.

"Seriously!"you could hear screetch through the halls of the mansion. Caroline was furious. "You are leaving me alone on our first night we are home! Niklaus i expected more from you!"

Niklaus looked at his feet, too ashamed to look his wife in the eyes through her tantrum. When she was finally done and a few pieces of furniture were destroyed he finally spoke up. Walking up to her and embracing her warming.

"Sweetheart you know that I must pay the Salvatores a visit and let them know we are here and things need to change. I promised you a peaceful homecomming and when have I ever went back on my word?" Niklaus said looking her in the eye in the way that Caroline hated. Anything that was a weakness to her she hated.

"And why cant i come with you?" Caroline asked not backing down, never in all these years backing down..making her his perfect queen.

"Because you love"he said kissing her lightly on the forehead "are far too valuable to put at risk like that"

Caroline looked at him with a bewildered expression crossing her face. She knew Niklaus loved her but it never ceased to amaze her.

"Quick to forget that i am just as strong if not stronger than you are my love"she said finally giving in, kissing him and then turning back to her unpacking. "return quickly or i will find my own entertainment"she smiled wickedly

He smiled at her and how she had her way with him in everything possible, and he was supposed to be the most powerful creature on this planet.

Once Niklaus reached the Salvatore boarding house he immediately put on his game face, only his family saw his humanity and that is how he intended it to be. As always, he was nothing if not thorough. He circled the house looking for any and all possible exits that the brothers could take to escape his wrath, once they were secure he approached the front door not even bothering to knock before entering.

"Can I help you?" The younger Salvatore said flashing over to him trying to look as intimitating as possible, it made Niklaus smirk.

"Yes Stefen I believe you can"Niklaus said in his cool mellow tone

"How do you know my name" Stefen said stepping further into Nik's face "who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my home"

"ahh ahh"Niklaus heard from behind himself "our house brother"

"Damon do you know who this unfourtunate idiot is?"Stefen asked his brother, both of them stalking Niklaus.

"Lunch?"Damon asked Stefen as they began to close in on Nik

"Afraid not mates"Niklaus said without a trace of worry on his face he grabbed Stefen and Damon by the neck and flashed them both into the wall causing it to almost cave, pinning them by their necks.

"Who the hell are you"Damon choked out trying to catch unnecessary breath

"Niklaus Mikaelson, you may have heard of me...hybrid...king of this town that you lot have gone and turned upside down in my absence"he growled at the brothers who were both shaken with fear at realization of who they were dealing with "My family and I have come back to town so i suggest you two learn your proper place and keep it or i will return. Or perhaps i will allow my wife to come pay you boys a visit im sure you have heard of all the fun she likes to have"

Niklaus looked at them and smiled his wicked smile before tossing the brothers across the room and making his way back home to his anxiously awaiting wife. He was sure that they would get this town straightened out in no time with the power that they held. There was no competition now they just had to reinforce that.

As soon as they were properly dealt with Niklaus made his way into town to get his wife something expense to aquit himself of leaving her their first night home. Not that Caroline needed the many gifts he showered her with as much as he needed to give them to her. Once he had to most beautiful necklace he could find, a solid gold chain with a sun and moon pendant shining off of it, he headed home to enjoy the rest of his night with his life, Caroline.

The next few days went surprising smoothly, there was no word of the Salvatore brothers retaliating to Niklaus' demand of respect. Stefen even stopping by to pledge his allegiance to the original family, unfortunately Damon did not welcome the originals with open arms. Caroline met the local witch in town Bonnie Bennet, one day in town. She immediately felt a draw toward Bonnie, her own witch half trying to claw its way through to show the younger witch dominance. But Caroline had a feeling that she should keep the baby witch as an friend rather than an enemy, sensing that their family would need her in the future. So instead of going on a power trip Caroline did the opposite and befriended the Bennet witch, meeting with her on a weekly basis to practice spells. Bonnie had the magic of the spirits, but Caroline's magic was entirely different. She had the power of the spirits, nature, expression and the darkness all in one. No creature could stand against her and expect to win and her life stories and experiences astonished Bonnie. During their meeting Caroline would show Bonnie how to do expression and how to control it hoping to make the witch powerful enough to be of any use to them. Niklaus watched from afar every time amazed by his queen and the powerful influence she had over people. All Caroline had to do was flash a smile or touch you in that comforting way and she could convince you into doing anything.

Kol on the other hand was not being as productive. He would go to neighboring towns and pillage and eat almost every available female he could find. Elijah and Nik had to pull him from brothels all of the time, disgracing the family. Naturally that set Niklaus' rage into overdrive, sending him on a mission to reign Kol in by any means necessary. Elijah and Katarina spent most of their time in their wing of the estate or in town filling Katarina's never ending need for material things. Rebekah never understood what her brother saw in the Bulgarian pest, but she knew that she was stuck with her as long as that was what her brother's heart desired, always and forever still meant something to her even all these years later. Speaking of Rebekah, her love life was starting to take new turns as well. With all of the time Stefen was spending around the family now he had caught her eye and vise versa. She found herself sneaking around to see him, not wanting to alarm her brothers to her new romance, remembering the past experiences and how they ended. Rebekah longed for the day that they could run away together but family came first and with everything happening between Kol and Niklaus she was not comfortable leaving at this time, so Stefen remained as well refusing to leave her. Things turned serious after about a year of their affair, that's when things started to fall apart around Rebekah and Stefen...around them all.


	4. Chapter 4

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN IDEAS**

Hopefully you have all been enjoying the story...saw the comment about no Kennet and please rest easy i never liked them together anyway i have bigger plans for Bonnie. And thank you so much by the way for the new followers and comments i love to hear from everyone! And sorry about any grammer mistakes no beta yet or spell check...just me :) Ok loves here it is Chapter 4! 3

Chapter 4: Fall to your knees

It was a year later in Mystic Falls and the towns vampire scare had been almost forgotten. The Mikaelsons were completely settled, Elijah even settling into the founders council, making himself very comfortable with all of them. Niklaus found a way months ago to stop Kol after he went on a rampage and massacred two families...nothing a little dagger and white ash couldnt cure. Naturally Caroline was against Nik's plan and refused to accept their brother's "little nap" as Nik put it to her. She didnt talk to Niklaus for weeks until finally caving in, she couldnt stay mad at the man she loved forever. She agreed to allow Kol to stay asleep for a while to try and teach him some manners, this era was too much for Kol anyway.

Rebeka and Stefen had come forward with their relationship, and surprisingly everyone took it well including Nik who was far too infatuated with Caroline to care. He was in a way happy that his sister chose to settle down with his best friend, at least he could trust Stefen not to break his sister's heart. Elijah and Katerina chose to move out of the estate to their own being that none of the women got along with her, she always felt like an outsider in her own home. Since Elijah was a love sick puppy he followed her every order and satisfied her every whim. Caroline hated to see Elijah go but didnt mind the break from Katerina, her never ending whining was started to tear at Caroline's patience.

Things were going fine until the night of the comet when everything seemed to go to hell, literally. Some witches from an outside coven conjured up a plan to eliminate the origionals but didnt count on the fact that Caroline would be ready for them. They struck at the town gathering, first kidnapping Rebekah and Stefen taking them to the Lockwood cellar. Rebekah may have been an origional but with the searing pain going through her head from the continued anyrusims that the witches were given her she could hardly stand let alone protect herself and stefen. They were thrown against the wall and quickly chained, the witches spelling the chains once they were locked.

"Do you realize who i am?"Rebekah screamed trying her hardest to tear the chains from the walls, proving unsuccessful "what my family will do to you!"

The leader, from what Bekah gathered, approached her with a wicked grin on her face and placed her hand on boths sides of Bekah's face. The origional tried to pull away but something unseen kept her in place, Rebekah suddenly started to fear for her and Stefen. She was powerless, and if she was then Stefen most definately was.

"Silly girl"the witch said laughing "I know exactly who you are and i know exactly what your family is capable of. That my dear is the reason we are going to kill you all"

Before Bekah could scream for help her neck was snapped, Stefen screaming for his love. He knew that wouldnt kill her but he was furious that they even laid a finger on her.

They took Elijah and Katerina next, the witches putting an incapacitating spell on both of them leaving them as helpless as the humans. As soon as they had them secured with Rebekah and Stefen, they set forth to find Kol. With his notorious reputation he was not hard to find, the trail of female corpses led them to the whorehouse where low and behold there was Kol too drunk on blood to realize they entered.

"I had honestly thought that your brother Niklaus was the worst of all of you but judging from this display i would have to say that i am wrong"the witch said raising her hand causing Kol to contort in pain. Once he was passed out they collected him then set on for Niklaus and Caroline. They knew this would be the hardest task of all but since they already had almost all of the origional family they were not stopping now.

~Back at the Mikalson Estate~

Niklaus sat in the garden waiting for his wife's return, she was meeting with the Bennet witch. He was proud of Caroline for mentoring this witch into something their family could use. Never had he imgained that their life would turn out to be like this, but found himself being happier than he ever could. He and his wife were the most powerful beings on the planet, his siblings not lacking too far from their abilities. Niklaus' head shot up from his unfinished drawing of Caroline when he heard something shatter in the house. He stood notebook in hand and flashed into the house. His senses were on high alert as he sensed an unfamiliar presence.

"Might i suggest whoever is foolish enough to break into my home, show themselves?"Niklaus said in a menacing tone looking around before he pinpointed the intruder to his study.

Flashing into the room ready for war Niklaus stopped dead in his tracks when he came upon the intruder.

"Hello Nik"the young boy said

Niklaus dropped to his knees, tears filling his eyes...it couldnt be..

"Henrick?"he said in a throaty voice taking in the appearance of his dead brother

"You have to come with me Nik"Henrick said walking up to Niklaus with a smile, reaching his hand out to touch Nikluas' cheek

"Where"Niklaus asked starting to shake not knowing how this is even possible

"Where you belong my brother"Henricks voice said as he turned back into the witch and snapped his neck before he could register he had been tricked "Hell"

As soon as Niklaus was out they spelled him to sleep until he was restrained with his brothers and sisters. They searched the house for Caroline but came up short, not wanting to chance Niklaus waking before he was chained they fled for the cellar.

~Back at the cellar~

When Niklaus came to he found himself chained to the wall next to Elijah and Rebekah, across from him Stefen, Kol and Katerina hung from the same chains he was bound with. He made eye contact with Elijah and made a silent pack to get their family out of there, he thought to himself how happy he was Caroline was not taken too.

"Dont fret monster your beloved will be with you shortly i have just sent out two of my best to retrieve her"the head witch said confidently

Niklaus laughed, all of the Mikaelson siblings joining in as soon as they realized what humored him in this dark time.

"Thats all you sent?"Niklaus said with his trademark smirk "hope you werent too fond of them"

~Mikaelson Estate~

"Nik im home"Caroline called as she closed the front door, she looked around and listened for someone..not hearing anything. It was when she couldnt even sense Niklaus that she became alarmed.

She flashed back to the garden where she knew he would be waiting only to find it empty. Caroline flashed back to the house and up the stairs, all of the rooms empty. Once she made it to the study and saw he wasnt there she knew something was wrong. Caroline saw Nik's notebook on the ground and picked it up noticing he hadnt finished his sketch. A moment later she heard someone entering the front door, not reckognizing the scent she began to stalk her prey.

Caroline hid not motion a muscle, they still had yet to even realize she was in the house which meant Caroline was still at an advantage. She sensed the spirits so figured that they were two semi-experianced witches, still nothing in comparison to her. She heard them both downstairs in the livingroom trying to do a locator spell on her so she took that opening to flash downstairs into the enterance of the room.

"Looking for me?"Caroline asked with a wicked smile,before they could even react Caroline had called on her dark magic. Veins started cover her as she raised her hands in the air channeling her inner darkness.

Suddenly both of the witches dropped to the floor holding their necks gasping for air.

"this is how it is going to work" Caroline said walking circles around them, both of the witches obviously taken off gaurd by her power "i will allow you to breathe long enough to speak, give me the answers i want and you will live. Lie and i will crush your heart without even laying a finger on it. Understand?"

They both nodded their heads as much as they could so Caroline allowed them to speak, while leaving them both immobilized and powerless.

"where is my family?"she screamed, her eyes turning black. Caroline was losing control because of her blind fury.

"Yani has them she is the leader of this coven"the youngest witch said

"And i assume you were here to collect me?"Caroline said with a smile, as if.

They both nodded timidly

"Well guess what" Caroline said in her most evil sadistic voice she could conjure up "we are going on a little trip, and on the way there you will tell me what im walking into or i will destroy you both without even so much as knocking my hair out of place"

They both agreed to help her as long as they spared them both, which Caroline agreed to...for now.

Once they were close enough to hear the screams of her family Caroline stopped and turn to the witches. As soon as they realized what was coming they turned to try and run with no avail. Caroline was faster and a thousand times stronger, she easiler caught up to them and plunged her hands through their backs, ripping both of their hearts out and the same time. Looking at the organ as if it offended her she threw it ontop of the dead bodies, wiping the blood on their clothes. As she wiped her hands she heard Niklaus let out an ear piercing scream causing Caroline to flash off to the cellar.

~Inside the Lockwood Cellar~

The witch twisted and turned the white oak stake in Niklaus' stomach, his siblings couldnt even watch anymore. Bekah sat there eyes closed, whimpering to herself trying to get as far away from Niklaus' pouring blood as possible. They were about to lose all hope when all of the sudden the door exploded blowing off its hinges taking out the witch stabbing Niklaus with it. Caroline appeared fangs bared with black viens covering her face, she quickly took in the scene around her...thirteen witches...no problem. Within two seconds Caroline had twelve hearts on the floor, body parts scattered and blood covering her. To Niklaus she had never looked more glorious. He couldnt remember a time when he was more proud of his wife.

"You!"Caroline seethed through her teeth looking down upon the leader of the coven "you are Bonnie Bennet's grandmother. I have seen you in the photographs in her home.

"Leave my granddaughter alone you monster" the witch screamed trying to use her magic on Caroline which proved to be unsuccessful. Caroline grinned wickedly at the witch

"Oh im sorry Ms. Bennet but i intend to do quite the opposite with Bonnie" Caroline said squatting down so she could be eye leaving with the witch. She heard her pulse slowing, the magic leaving her. "Im bringing her over to my side"

The witch looked at Caroline like she was the devil incarnate. She wished so much that she could kill this immortal creature but knew that there was nothing more she could do. If Bonnie had been exposed to Expression already she was as good as gone. That was her last thought before everything went black and Caroline held her heart.

~The Mikaelson Estate~

"I dont think I can quite thank you enough Caroline" Elijah said hugging Caroline before he and Katerina took their leave

"We are family my dearest Elijah" Caroline said kissing his cheek "always and forever"

"always and forever sister"he said with a smile as he left with Katerina

Caroline made her way back into the mansion to find her husband who was up in their room cleaning himself up. Naked Niklaus was always Caroline's favorite Niklaus, still to this day she catches herself blushing at the sight of him. She snuck her way into the room and behind him to cover his eyes. Before she could get a word out her blurred behind heR taking control of the situation.

"How can i ever live with the fact that my wife saved me?"Niklaus asked

"Well my love"Caroline said turning around and placing a sweet kiss on his lips "Its a good thing we are dead"

Niklaus smiled her favorite smile at Caroline carrying her to bed to show his wife just how grateful he is for everything she has done.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES CHARACTERS OR PLOTS ONLY MY IMAGINATION ;) OMFG THE FINALE BLEW MY MIND...JUST SAYIN. WELL HERE IT IS CH 5, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY OH AND KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING...(IT ENCOURAGES ME TO POST FASTER ;) )**

Chapter 5: I know exactly who you are

Ever since the day in the Lockwood cellar the air in Mystic Falls seemed heavier. No one heard of anymore death threats to the Origionals, Caroline effectively setting the appropriate level of fear in every supernatural creature that heard of her witch massacre to protect her family. The witches Caroline killed were the leaders of covens all around the world, so that right there was enough to prove that she was not to be trifled with. Silas has still not shown his face around Mystic Falls and that made Elijah and Nik worried about what he was planning.

After the encounter with the witches Stefen moved into the Mikaelson Estate with Bekah so that he could be sure to be able to protect her as much as possible. Damon even started coming around more often, missing his brother. He learned to become friendly with Kol since both of them had similar attitudes. They would go out at night at not return until the wee hours of the morning completely inhebriated beyond recognition off of alcohol, blood and sex. Caroline continuously wondered how long it would take to catch up to the two of them. She was ok with it and managing to try and tolerate it until Niklaus started joining them. Thats when the trouble at home started.

**Six months later**

Niklaus crept up the staircase that led to his and Caroline's wing of the house and tried to be as quiet as possible, not to wake his wife. She would be furious if she knew he had stayed out all night again. Niklaus understood that he was married now and life was supposed to be different but, going out with Kol and Damon reminded Niklaus of a time long ago, before Caroline was his. He opened the door quietly and saw Caroline still asleep, he knew he was in trouble when he saw her laying there naked..only the sheet covering her from her lower back down. She must have waited up for him and fallen asleep. Nik kicked off his boots and stripped down out of the blood covered clothes and tried to make his way to the bathroom to clean up.

"dont even bother i smell her on you" Caroline hissed, now behind Niklaus with the sheet wrapped around her

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her unable to meet her eyes which she was not accepting. She harshly gripped his chin looking deep into his soul attempting to read him. He quickly closed his eyes.

"You told me you would never enter my mind unless i asked you to"he said under his breath shaking slightly

"That was when i knew you"she seethed through her teeth "the man before me is not my husband or even my best friend."

She turned to walk away but he flashed infront of her taking her face in his hands, placing kisses all over her face in attempt to calm her. She cringed away still smelling the females on him made her natious.

"Please love"he begged "Im sorry i wont go out anymore. I will never go to that wreched place again i swear on my life"

Caroline looked at him tears filling her eyes and snuck into his mind before he could shut her out, what she saw disturbed her more than anything she had ever done in her life.

Her husband, the love of her life layed on a bed surrounded by whores, those he wasnt feeding from were pleasuring him and the thought of them touching him in any way sent her into a rage she never experieced before. Seeing his hands on them broke her, she snapped out of his head and stumbled back.

"Caroline" Niklaus said tears in his own eyes now knowing she knew everything. He tried to approach her but she pushed him away "Please love, im sorry i am so so sorry"  
He reached for her again making contact only to feel the most excruitiating burn through his body.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me."she sounded like another person, nothing like the woman he knew and loved for more lifetimes than he could count, her dark magic pouring out through her rage. Her eyes turned black and veins started to show before she controled herself and turned back to his Caroline.

Niklaus knew then that this was going to result in something major.

"Sweetheart please tell me what i can do to aquit myself" Nik said trying to approach her again without making contact and causing himself more searing pain.

"Leave me be Niklaus"Caroline said turning back to the bed as Niklaus kept going into the bathroom and tried to figure out a way to make things better as he cleaned himself up.

He took an extra minute to muster up the courage to approach her again and try to make this terrible situation any better. Once he was able to open the door he did and found himself alone. He searched the room for any signs of where she may have went and notcied her closet open, he flashed over to it to see it emptied of Carolines clothes and shoes and jewls.

He slammed the door closed so hard it blew off its hinges, Niklaus flashed downstairs and found his sister sitting on the porch knees to her chest.

"Where is she Rebekah"Nik said in the scariest voice she has heard in years

"I dont know Nik, she said that you pushed her too far this time and she needed to get away" Rebekah said "She wouldnt even tell me"

Niklaus punched his fists through the wall and screamed so loud Bekah was sure Caroline heard it where ever she was. Elijah and Stefen ran out of the house followed by a smirking Kol. He knew that her waking Kol years ago was now a mistake.

"What is it brother" Elijah asked putting a hand on Niklaus' back trying to calm him

"Caroline"Niklaus said in a low voice

"What about dear sister"Kol said "Did shenally realize she is too good for you Nik?"

That caused Niklaus to snap, he grabbed Kol by the neck and threw him into a tree. Flashing over to him he stood Kol up and shoved his hand through his chest taking a firm grip of Kol's heart.

"You wouldnt happen to know where she is would you brother and might i suggest answering me honestly seeing as you life is dependant on it right now"Niklaus said not letting go of Kol's heart

"What do you mean Nik, she left?"Kol asked "I told you not to go with Damon last night but you didnt listen, this is your fault no one elses so get off of me!"

Realizing the truth in his brother's words he released Kol's heart and dropped him to the floor.

"I need to find her"Nik said to himself more than any of his siblings surrounding him

"we will help you Nik"Bekah said "we will get her back but you need to do your part"

"I need her Bekah"he whispered barely noticed by anyone, a tear streamed down his face.

"Then go get her brother"Elijah said

Niklaus looked up to him with determination in his eyes and flashed off.

Niklaus looked everywhere for her, through out town...at all the cafe's and stores in Mystic Falls. He went door to door compelling everyone to ask about if they have seen her, but it seems Caroline was one step ahead of him. She compelled the whole town to forget about her completely, Niklaus' heart was in his throat. He could not believe that he allowed himself to get so sucked into his old life when he had the love of his existance waiting for him at home. He couldnt pin point the moment in time where it all started going wrong, the only thing he could think of was finding her and he would not give up until he did.

Little did Niklaus know at the time that would be his greatest task, finding Caroline, for she would be lost to him for hundreds of years...and he would tear apart the world for the next couple of centuries, spilling blood, making the world fear him more than they had when him and Caroline were together. This made him ruthless even towards his family, he threatened his whole family with daggers if the looked at him the wrong way. He was lost without Caroline, they all were.

**~~Chicago 1920's~~**

The 1920's were proving to be a better era than all of the rest, Bekah was in love with everything about this time but she still desperatley missed her sister. She secretly kept contact with Caroline through letters that she would send Rebekah from unmarked locations only sometimes, very rarely with a meeting place where they would catch up, cry in eachothers arms and Bekah would beg Caroline to come back...never going in Bekah's favor. She wouldnt tell any of her brothers about her contact with Caroline or even Stefen. He was Nik's best friend, probably the only reason that he made it through the loss of his love. There they sat in a booth at the most popular club in Chicago, The Ritz. It was Bekah, Stefen, Kol, his two women of the night and Nik. Niklaus never touched or even fed from another woman after Caroline left, he promised himself he would learn the restraint that he needed to to be worthy of Caroline's love again.

"This singer is simply wonderful"Bekah said drinking her glass of champagne closing her eyes letting the womans voice roll through her mind

"I have heard better sister"Kol said "I remember this one blonde she could sing better than anyone i have ever heard"

"Kol!" Rebekah seethed for fear of her brother's safety, Niklaus glaring at him...god if looks could kill...

"No Bekah its fine"Niklaus started with a sinister smile inching closer to his brother about to inflict some serious pain when he caught her scent. Lavander and Vanilla...he knew it anywhere. His head snapped to the direction where it was coming from and he tuned in his hearing. Her laugh, he heard her laugh...this had to be some kind of trickery...some kind of witch craft messing with his head.

But then why was everyone else on alert looking that same way desperatly...they must have picked up on it too, Niklaus thought to himself.

Niklaus shot up out of his seat and used vamp speed not caring who saw, he would take care of witnesses later, he needed to see if he was losing his mind.

He made it to the dancefloor and low and behold across from him all the way on the other side of the club was Caroline. Even with her back turned to him he knew it was her, her hair was pinned up into a bob with a crystal covered head band, long white feather hanging in her hair. She had a gold flapper dress on that showed off her amazing legs that he missed wrapped around him. She was feeding from the man she was dancing with, drunk on blood and booze like he used to get, she hadnt even sensed him there or if she had she was ignoring him. Had her feeling really changed over the hundreds of years they were apart...they both swore to eachother no matter what they would always be eachothers only true love. Niklaus looked back to his family who were all motioning for him to go to her, all on edge worried she was going to bail as soon as she saw them. They all gaurded the exits in hope to see her for at least a minute.

Niklaus made his way through the crowd and slowly approached her.

"Mind if i cut in mate?"he compelled the guy, causing him to quickly take his leave, Caroline frozen in place.

Slowly she turned to him and even slower raised her eyes to his, which was the first mistake she would make that night.

"Hello Nik"she said sweetly taking his hand and swaying to the now slower song with him. Their close proximity suffocating her, she knew this day would come she couldnt run from him this long without at least crossing paths "Its been a little while huh"

She heard him growl in anger at her casual response to him after all this time.

"A little while is a few days, a couple hundred years is quite a substantial amount of time love"Niklaus said not able to look away, he couldnt believe it was really her.

"No"Caroline snapped "you dont get to call me that anymore!" They maintained eye contact neither one of them backing down just like the old days

As much as Caroline hated to admit it she missed this man...her husband. She missed his touch, his scent, his voice, the tenderness he showed only her...the way he was looking at her right at this moment. Those lips she could not stop staring at.

"I have missed you more than anything Caroline" Niklaus said sincerely trying to pull her back into him, he was going to take full advantage of having her in his arms."where have you been? how could you just leave me like that, i thought you died for a while but then there was word of you meeting with our sister"

Caroline gasped, how did he know...how could he she was so careful.

"I should have figured you would have sent people to spy on me" she said distastefully shaking her head at him "there was a reason i ran from you Niklaus. You broke me. You and your whores that were so much more important than the person that pledged eternity to you! You ask me how could i have left you like that? How could you have betrayed me like that Niklaus?"

"i was a different man then Caroline"he said angrily through his teeth "but i never stoped loving you, how could i?"

"a different man" Caroline laughed as he twisted her and then pulled her back into him "i have heard rumors of the man you have become. I have seen it myself Niklaus"

He didnt know what to say to that, had she been with him all along? Had she heard him cry himself to sleep for nights after she left him. Trying to kill himself but proving impossible with the immortality he held.

"I am still the same man that exchanged those vows with you and i am still that man that could and would give everything to you" Nik said confidently leaning into her so close that their lips almost touched "i missed you sweet heart and i can smell how much you have missed me. Come with me, allow me to have a few moments of your time, please Caroline"

She wanted to tell him no so much, but the way her body reacted to him after all of this time...it felt as if she were compelled. If she werent an origional she would have sworn she was, but she knew better. This was how it always was with them, they reacted to eachother with more need and want than either of them could handle. It broke them both.

"We need to leave now"she whispered in a throaty lustifilled voice

That was all it took for Niklaus to scoop her in his arms and flash out of the club and back home, leaving his family standing there with ear to ear grins and what they just saw. No one was going home anytime soon, so they all sat back in the booth.

"He better not lose her again"Elijah said

"he will" Bekah said "she will not make this easy on him, she has suffered far too long"


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR PLOTS...THEY COULDNT MAKE A SMUT SCENE LIKE THE ONE YOUR ABOUT TO READ ;)**

HERE IT IS MY LOVES, CHAPTER SIX AND YES THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR A WHOLE LOT OF SEXINESS ;) OH AND SOME COMMENTS WOULD BE NICE...DO YOU LIKE IT? SHOULD I CONTINUE? TALK TO ME LOVERS XOXO IN THE MEAN TIME ENJOY CHAPTER 6~~~

Chapter 6: I knew you were trouble

As soon as they made it to the front door of their mansion in Chicago, Niklaus set Caroline down and gave her the sexiest predatorial look she had ever seen. She missed the games with Nik, cat and mouse was always their favorite. As soon as her feet touched the floor she launched herself at him planting her lips on his own earning a hearty moan from deep within him. Nik missed the way his Caroline would take anything she wanted from him and he allowed her to. She slammed him up against the stone wall, some small pieces crumbling off around them..they both smiled into the kiss. She got a lot stronger over time and that turned him on even more.

"Maybe we should take this inside, love" Nik said through kisses, once his mouth left hers he started trailing wet kisses down her neck, his hands sliding down to her butt grabbing ahold firmly causing a moan from her.

Caroline flicked her hand at the door almost completely taking it off the hinges.

"Oops"she said with a smile flashing them into the home and up against another wall shattering the pictures that were on it, she tore off Niklaus' shirt and clawed down his chest.

"Jesus Caroline"he said through his teeth, his want over whelming him. He wasnt about to let her have all the fun.

Niklaus grabbed her and turned her around so her body was flush against him. She grinded her behind into his ever growing erection almost making him lose it and take her right there. It had been too long and he was planning on taking his time and making her realize what she had been missing.

Nik flashed them into the other wall throwing her hands up to brace her so her face didnt smash into the wall.

"Do. Not. Move"Niks voice sounded so dangerous it turned Caroline on ever more, she felt herself soaking through her silk panties, that was going to drive him wild.

Caroline felt his hot kisses going down her back as his hands slide down her sides and to her thighs.

"Nik"she begged almost not able to take another touch without needing him completely

He responded by ripping off her dress and throwing it across the room, appreciating her black lace lingerie. He squatted down running his hands down the outside of her legs then back up the insides. She was moaning at the familiar touch and mumbling incoheirant things by the time his fingers reached her core. Lightly tracing it from outside of her panties.

In a second she was turned around and they were flashed up the stair and slammed against his door.

"I like this era even more now love"he said looking her up and down once more smiling her favorite smile

"Guarentee it looks better on the floor" Caroline said with a wicked smile, earning a load moan out of Niklaus and he slammed through his bedroom door and threw her onto his bed. He ripped off his clothes and he stalked his way over to her, never once losing eye contact.

Caroline lay there in his beg, in her lingerie, legs spread waiting for Niklaus to join her. He really kept thinking he was dreaming but her scent over took him and reassued him she was really there, and by the looks of it wanting him as much as he wanted her.

Nik got onto the bed on his hands and knees crawling up to her. As soon as he reached her legs he took the time to spread kisses all over them as he made his way closer and closer to where she really needed him. He kissed her inner thigh lightly before licking a path to where her underwear was the most moist, licking up her familiar taste that made his erection throb.

He needed more just as much as she did, ripping away her black lace underwear and sinking his tongue into her hot core earning a load moan from Caroline. He quickly lapped up her fluids, sucking and nibling and her little bundle of nerves, its was putting her over the edge quicker than he imagained making him wonder if she held out as well. He had hoped that he ruined her for any other man but only time would tell, and Niklaus intended on taking the entire night to relearn her glorious body.

Caroline grinded her hips on Niklaus' face encouraging his blissful assult on her most sensitive area, she thought she could control her impending orgasm until she felt Nik sink his fingers into her and curl them the way he knew she couldnt resist. Within seconds of his tongue flicking her clit and vamp speed and him pumping his fingers into her Caroline was coming undone around him. Her body shook with raw pleasure and she begged for more.

Once Niklaus had all of her fluids licked up he continued kissing his way up her body until he was settled right between her legs...feeling his pulsing erection against her still hot and wet core drove him to new lengths of insanity. Caroline scratched her nails up his back before she flipped him over and began kissing down his chest to his abdomen.

"My turn"she said seductively and she took all of Niklaus into her mouth causing him to call out her name in pure exctasy.

She kept pumping her mouth up and down along his shaft until she tasted a little but of salty fluid coming out of the tip, she sensed he didnt have too much longer before he came undone and she was thrilled that she still had the power over him to drive him wild. As soon as her mouth left his body he had them flipped again with her legs wrapped around his waist, him waiting at her enterance.

"I have missed you more than you could ever imagine my love"he said before he slammed into her unmercifully, not giving her time to adjust to his size and gurth before he continued pounding into her. Nik needed her hard and fast now, he needed to be one with her. He intended making love to her many times over tonight, this was just about the raw animalistic need for one another taking him over.

They rolled around fighting for dominance never once disconnecting from eachother, screaming curse words and calling out eachother's names.

Once they had finished the first time Caroline attempted to get up and clean herself up but Niklaus wasnt having any part of her going out of his sights. So instead of allowing her into the bathroom he caught her before she could go in slamming her into the wall in the rough sexy way that drove her wild and took her from behind, breaking many items in his room during round two.

They managed to keep their hands off one another long enough to make it to the kitchen. Niklaus was naked and Caroline was wearing only his shirt, which covered everything but a little peek of her butt cheeks and it drove Nik wild. She sat on the kitchen counter drinking her blood when Nik came up and got in between her legs.

"havent you had your fill Nik?"Caroline asked with a little smirk on her face knowing his answer, instead of answering her slipped two of his fingers as deep inside her as her could go, earning a moan from her. Caroline's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he began massaging her clit with his thumb while pumping his fingers into her

"why have you tired of me already love"he asked biting her neck drawing some blood, allowing it to drip down between her breast. Nik used the hand that wasnt busy with its ministrations to rip his shirt from her body, causing her to gasp. Nik licked the trail of blood from between her breasts and took her nipple into his mouth

He could hear her whispering "no" over and over again and knew that he had her close to where he wanted her. Of course their fun couldnt go uninteruppted forever.

"look what they did to the door" the both her Kol complain as he made his way into their home

Nik and Caroline stopped right away and took in their situation not wanting to be busted completely nude making love in the kitchen so Niklaus ripped the curtain from the wall wrapping it around them and flashing past his siblings up into his room slamming and locking the door.

"Honestly Nik? The kitchen?"he heard his sister say in between their laughs "I want my damn curtain back i just hung them today!"

Nik and Caroline laughed and he looked down upon her from his spot ontop of her on the bed and got serious quick. Caroline sensed the change in his mood and brought her hand up to touch his face.

"I cannot lie Niklaus i have missed you"she said sweetly "and i have never stopped loving you and that is why it has also never stopped hurting. Even after all these years the pain from what i saw in your mind that night has never went away i dont know if it will ever be taken from my memory"

"My love, i will spend the rest of time making the pain turn into pleasure"he said sucking on her neck just the way she liked it causing her to smile, she knew what she needed. What they needed and she went into his mind. She knew that they were lacking the one connection that made them strongest and she hinted that to him. At the same time they sunk their fangs into eachother drinking in one another's essence. Seeing first hand everything the other has done for the past couple hundred years. Both surprising one another. Niklaus was cruel, and was ruthless but he was still her Nik. He stil cried for her, longed for her everyday. Never once had he touched another woman, chosing to make all of his victims men. It was quite the same for Caroline. Niklaus learned that she never let another man lay a finger on her and live after Nik. He saw her sleeping in his clothes every night since she left and that touched him. He saw her wearing the necklace that he never could find. The first one she made for him on their first anniversary together back before any of the blood lust or murder. He saw her love and her loss of him and how it killed her just as much.

They both pulled away breathing heavily, eachother's blood dripping from their mouths and they went in and for a long passoniate kiss. They knew even after all this time that it would only take one blood share for all of the pent up feelings to come back, but in that moment of bliss neither of them cared about anything from the past they only cared about right now and how their bodies molding together felt like home. And that is where Nik hoped Caroline would stay, only time would tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANY TVD CHARACTERS OR PLOTS!**

~SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE KLAROLINE REUNION...I KN0W THAT MOST PEOPLE WERE WANTING HER TO MAKE HIM SUFFER AND THINK THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS THEM REKINDLING THEIR RELATIONSHIP...HA YOU OBVIOUSLY DONT KNOW CAROLINE :) HERE IS CHAPTER 7...PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK...AND ALSO ABOUT THE SPELLING AND OR GRAMMER ERRORS...I DONT HAVE SPELL CHECK WITH THIS PROGRAM SO DONT CATCH MY MISTAKES UNTIL IT IS POSTED AND I RE-READ IT AND NO BETA SOOOOOOO PLEASE WORK WITH ME, NO ONE IS PERFECT ;) XO~

****OH and to the bitch that wanted to sit there and say that this chapter is just plain bad writing how about you go and choke on a dick bc your quick to bitch but dont see you writing just complaining...to everyone else that has supported this story from the start thanks and much love xoxoxo******

Chapter 7: A bittersweet moment in time

Caroline woke before Niklaus and knew that was the only chance she would have. She was so caught up in the raw emotion of being with him that she caved and gave into her feelings. Niklaus was her husband and she loved him to this day with every fiber of her being but the things she saw all those years ago are still burnt into her mind. She knew that one day she could accept a life with him again but it wasnt today. She had to make her escape while everyone was still asleep.

So with the thought of what he did to her being the only thing keeping her from jumping back into bed with him, she gathered up one of his shirts and a pair of his pants since all of her clothes were destroyed, throwing them on quickly. She walked over to his desk and left him a quick note, taking one last glance at the man she loves sleeping peacefully unaware of her leaving before she walked out of the room. She flashed to the front door and was about to open it when she sensed someone. She turned quickly to see Elijah looking at her with a pained expression.

"Leaving us again so soon sister?"he whispered to her trying not to wake anyone else, though he didnt agree with letting her go again, Elijah was a nobleman and would respect her.

"Elijah"Caroline said sounding defeating "i shouldnt have come back last night, i wasnt thinking clearly. I missed him so much but...im just not ready yet. I miss you all so much i really do"

"then why cut yourself off from us?"Elijah said "i remember a young woman in my village that looked me bodly in the eye and promised me always and forever. I believed her"

Caroline let a single tear fall from her eye before she flashed to Elijah embracing him warmly. She missed her family so much, and allowed herself to break down and show it for just a second.

"Im sorry Elijah"she said between sobs "I love you all so much i just need more time"

"I know sister"he said hugging her tighter before letting her go "you better go, i hear someone upstairs"

Caroline quickly looked to the staircase and knew it was Nik, she heard him scream and things begin to crash around the room and took that as her que to leave. With one last smile to the man she loved as a brother she flashed out of their lives once more.

~Niklaus' room~

He couldnt contain himself, as soon as he woke in an empty bed he knew she was gone. Niklaus sat straight up and saw the folder piece of parchment and flashed to it opening it up and reading:

Nik,

Thank you for last night i needed to remember what it was like when you loved me. I hope you understand that i needed to leave. I do not regret making love to you last night only that i am not ready to forgive you. Until next time we meet my love.

C.

That was when Niklaus snapped and started to destroy anything and everything that they touched last night to try and rid himself of the memories that would haunt him from now until he saw her again. Who ever knew when that would be, it was hundreds of years without her the first time...he could not survive that again. He couldnt even bring himself to stop destroying his room until Bekah came in and pulled him into her as tightly as she could.

"She is gone again"Niklaus said to his sister tears coming down his face

"I wish i could say im sorry Nik but what did you expect,"Bekah said "though it may have been an amazing night for the both of you...just imagine the emotions it surfaced for her"

"I am never going to get her back am i Bekah?"he said sounding like he was finally giving up

"Caroline loves you Nik"she said kissing his head before getting up "The bond you two have will never be broken. You two will be together again one day, until then you need to make yourself the man she deserves"

Niklaus watched Bekah leave the room, thinking about what she said and what he needed to do.

~~Mystic Falls 2013~~

Caroline was finally happy. Everything was going well for her, though she missed her family she knew that she needed to better herself and get over the past to be sure that they could have an eternity together. Caroline moved back home four years ago and enrolled in high school. She was thrilled to see that her old Bennet friend had a long line of decendants, meeting yet another Bonnie Bennet. She was amazed at the resemblance between her and her ancestor, and was glad that they hit it off right away. Caroline was also besides herself when she met a certain Elena Gilbert who was the spitting image of her sister in law Katerina. She came to find out after a year of being friends with them that they knew exactly who Niklaus and his family was and that Elena was Katerina's doopleganger.

Elena confided in Caroline about how Niklaus, though they called him Klaus, came into their town killed loved ones and wreacked havoc all in the name of breaking some curse. Caroline had absolutely no idea what they were talking about but intended to find out more. They told her how Klaus hadnt been back to the town in two years so she felt safe in staying as long as she stayed under the radar. After realizing they could be trusted Caroline shared her secret with them, leaving out the details about her family. They knew she was very old but didnt know the ties between her and Klaus. This was the year that her and her friends were going to graduate high school so she was thrilled.

"Earth to Caroline" Bonnie said at the lunch table waving in her friends face, Caroline was reminissing about the 20's

"Sorry i have a lot on my mind" Caroline said "what were you saying?"

"Just that Matt Donovan has been asking about you non stop since he broke up with April, i think he really wants to get with you" Bonnie said with a teasing smirk

"Well Matt Donovan is a human"Caroline whispered so no one else but their little group could hear "you know my policy on that"

Caroline was stickly against dating anyone, she knew where her heart belonged but to avoid explaining to her new friends she just chalked it up to the lack of life span.

The girls didnt pry too much more because the last bell was about to ring and the whole senior class was pumped up for graduation. They switched the subject to their graduation party that Tyler Lockwood was throwing for the senior class, apparently he was one of the lucky ones the Niklaus turned into a hybrid in his time here. According to the girls he was building an army larger than the one he already had, his need for power seemed endless and Caroline really wondered what exactly had changed. The girls were to meet at Tyler's at nine, so Caroline wanted to get home and get a jump start on getting ready. She said goodbye to her friends and made her way to her car.

"Long time no see sis"she heard a familiar voice say behind her, making her drop her keys.

She turned around instantly only to come face to face with Kol.

"Oh my god Kol"she said throwing caution to the wind and hugging her baby brother tightly only to remember a second later where she was and who could easily see them. She dropped her arms and watched him pick up her car keys and hand them to her. "how did you find me?"

"find you?"he said with a laugh "i am as surprised to see you her darling. we just got back today"

"w...we?" Caroline said nervously

"Yes as in your entire family"he said with his wicked grin knowing the thoughts going through Caroline's mind "and if i know your here im sure Nik does by now"

Caroline sighed, it has been almost a hundred years since she has seen him and missed him endlessly.

"Well it looks like we will be running into eachother then huh"Caroline said "i have to go before someone sees me talking to you. no one knows of my history, i've been catching up on what all of you have been up to though"

He smiled wide, never disappointed with his sister.

"i knew you couldnt live without knowing what we were doing"kol said "admit it sister, life has been boring without us"

"that it has Kol but i had to grow up"she said slipping Kol her number "stay in touch brother"

She smiled one last time at Kol, got in her car and drove off to plan her next move. Would she stay in this god forsaken little town and face her demons or continue to live on the run?

As soon as Caroline got home and walked in her front door she knew he had been there. She could smell his musky earthy smell, it invaded her senses and did things to her she hadnt felt in years. She pinpointed his scent to her bedroom where she saw him sitting on the bed fiddling with something in his hands. Caroline had to admit to herself he was more attractive now than she had last remembered him. He wore dark pants with black army style boots, a black v-neck shirt that clung so tightly to him she could see every amazing detail of his body. She saw all the necklaces she made him throughout their time around his neck, he still had yet to make eye contact with her.

"you know our home is still intact and in mint condition. it would be much more livable than your new abode" Nik said finally looking up to her with an unreadable look in his eyes

"That hasnt been my home in a long time you know that Niklaus" Caroline said setting her bag down and sitting at the desk across the room from Nik.

"It will always be your home"he said back to her sounding offended for a second before softening back into her Nik "how have you been"

"I've been well" she said trying to keep her emotions masked "im sorry i left like i did that night Nik, i hope you understanded"

"what that you could say goodbye to Elijah but not me?"he said hurt weaved through out his voice

"i shouldnt have even come back then i wasnt ready"Caroline said getting irritated at his never failing stubborn approach to everything

"When exactly will you be ready Caroline? Its been well over five hundred years that you have made me suffer for six months of me acting out" He shouted standing now

Caroline held her ground standing up, flashing to him and smacking him so hard across the face she felt it in her hand.

"Acting out? You mean fucking every whore you could put your dick in?"Caroline screamed

Niklaus was taken back by her outburst never hearing those kind of words coming from her mouth

"And i paid for that mistake for hundreds and hundreds of years!" Nik said "and i have regretted it for the same amount of time. I hoped you would come back to me but instead it was always me trying to search you out just to have you slip away as soon as i got close!"

"what about now? huh Nik?" she screamed back in his face, tears clouding her eyes "you have me here now! and what do you do? scream at me like that is really helping your case"

He backed down for a minute and then got in her face again.

"I love you Caroline, you are my wife"he said putting his arms on either side of her face "when will that be enough"

Caroline shook her head the tears streaming down her face.

"You cant do this, you cant just pop back into my life when everything is normal"Caroline whimpered "i was getting back to normal"

"Come home Caroline please"he begged her "please come home"

Caroline allowed herself a moment of weakness and threw her arms around him for support.

"I love you"he kept whispering in her ear "please love"

Everything was crashing down around her, she felt the urge to run to him and forget about her new life and everything involved...but could she?

"I have to get ready to go out with my friends" Caroline said looking him in the eye "but maybe you can see me tomorrow"

Nik's eyes lit up at the possibility of her coming back to him and vowed he would do whatever it took.

"I will be back here first thing in the morning"he said kissing her forhead, before she could respond he was gone.

There Caroline stood in the middle of her new life while her old life just came crashing back through like a wrecking ball, now it was the choice of which life she wanted more.


	8. Chapter 8

**i DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED**

~~HELLO LOVES HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR. SO LET ME RESPOND TO A FEW COMMENTS BEFORE YOU GET TO THE GOOD STUFF ;) 1) CAROLINE AND NIK GREW TOGETHER, LIVED, DIED AND WERE REBORN TOGETHER SO NATURALLY WHEN YOU HAVE THAT KIND OF EMOTIONAL ATTACHMENT TO SOMEONE IT TAKES A LONG TIME TO GET OVER BEING HURT BY THEM, ESPECIALLY IN THE WAY IT WENT DOWN IN MY STORY. WHEN YOUR TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE EVERYTHING IS HEIGHTENED...LOVE, HAPPINESS, ANGER AND HURT SO SOMETHING WE WOULD GET OVER EASILY IS OBVIOUSLY HARDER FOR OUR NUEROTIC CAROLINE. 2) I LIKE BONNIE SO YEA...STOP HATING LOL SHE ISNT GOING TO PLAY A BIG PART OF THIS STORY SO DONT FRET 3) THE CURSE ISNT GOING TO BE BIG IN THE STORY EITHER, HAD TO INCORPORATE KLAUS/ELENA SOMEHOW 4) THIS IS MY STORY IF YOU DONT LIKE IT OR THE PLOT OR HOW I WRITE...YOU KNOW WHERE TO GO AND WHAT NOT TO READ...EVERYONE ELSE THANK YOU MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT LOVE U ALL...HERE IS CH 8 ENJOY~~

Chapter 8: Hide and Seek

After Nik left Caroline started getting ready for Tyler's party, she was supposed to meet the girls soon but after that distraction Caroline wasnt interested in anything but her hybrid lover. She flashed to her closet and tore through it to try and find the sexiest dress possible. Mystic Falls was a small town so she was sure that Nik had caught wind that she was going so she counted on him and her family to be there. Finally after much debate Caroline chose a royal blue mini dress that had gold embroidery around the bust line accentuating her assets wonderfully. Caroline decided to leave her hair down and made sure every curl fell perfectly, after smoking out her eyes with black eye shadow and applying blood red lipstick she was satisfied. She threw on her gold stillettos and made her way to her car to head to the Lockwood Mansion.

Caroline was nervous the whole time and debating whether or not to turn around and stay home when she recieved a text from Kol.

*Hello darling, you should know Nik will be at the party tonight...ample opportunities to break him ;)*

Caroline laughed and shook her head, her little brother always willing to create trouble in the name of his own entertainment.

*See you there trouble xo* she replied as she made up her mind and headed toward Tyler's.

Once Caroline pulled in she found somewhere to park, gathered her courage and made her way into the house already filled with her peers and some people she hadnt ever seen before. She scanned the crowd looking for her friends, but coming up short figuring that they were out back she decided to grab a drink and join them. She said high and gave hugs to people along the way to the kitchen, running into Tyler and Matt by the kegs.

"Well hello there Care"Matt slurred already affected by the alcohol, she giggled at him to try to hide her annoyance

"Hey guys, great party Tyler"Caroline said hugging them both, remembering what Kol said. Nik most likely had eyes everywhere now that he knew she was here, so she might as well give him a show.

"Tyler can i have a word?"she said seductivly playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"y..yea sure should we go outfront?"he asked her, she could sense how nervous he was and it made her happy knowing she still had it

"how about upstairs...your room maybe?"Caroline said loud enough so that Nik's little spys would catch it

"sure"Tyler said, his eyes lighting up extending his hand to Caroline...looking extreamly cocky as she took it.

Caroline knew she was playing with fire here, she knew Nik would be in that room before Tyler could get anywhere with her. Thats why she picked Tyler, the hybrid that Nik picked to watch over his pack in town. She knew that he was less likely to be torn to shreds than Matt. Tyler led Caroline upstairs and to his room closing the door behind them. She took a second to look around before turning around to face him and smiling sweetly. Before Tyler could get a word out Caroline had her hand around his throat and had him up against the wall.

"what the hell Caroline what are you?"Tyler said struggling unsuccessfully to get out of her grip

"Kinda like you Ty"she said still smiling, inches from his face "little bit of vampire...little bit of witch"

"thats not possible"Tyler said completely shocked, not willing to believe her.

"Obviously your sire hasnt been honest with you"Caroline said with a small laugh shaking her head "just know this i can kill you effortlessly so you better go with everything i say understand"

Tyler knodded frantically and rubbed his throat looking Caroline up and down trying to figure her out.

"what do you want from me"Tyler asked her "or Klaus for that matter, your getting in over your head Caroline."

Caroline laughed then got right in his face "You have no idea what i can handle little boy, i am over a thousand years old...immortal. And this is what we are going to do"

Caroline touched her fingers to Tylers head and silently shared her plan for fear of them being overheard. Tyler was to act like they were having an affair, he was to lie to Klaus. Caroline spelled Tyler so that even if he was compelled he would still keep her secret. Tyler was blown away by her power but something inside him made him go with what she said, he felt helpless. Worse than the sire bond, his loyalty to Caroline after the spell felt deeper than anything.

"speak of the devil"she whispered low enough that only Tyler could her, she gave him a wicked grin before pulling him into a heated kiss. Tylers hand were roaming all over Carolines body as the door swung open almost flying off the hinges.

"What is this?" Caroline heard Nik said through his teeth, his anger and rage toward his hybrid clear as day.

"What do you mean?" Caroline said wiping her mouth of Tylers kiss, a small smile remaining

Nik growled and gripped Tyler by the throat holding him in the air.

"What gives you the right to put your hand on her you ungrateful little mutt!" Nik screamed throwing him into the wall

"Niklaus stop it!" Caroline screamed at him, flashing over to Tyler to make sure he is ok

"How could you stoop so low?"Nik asked Caroline grabbing her shoulders and pulling her up to his level

"Thats rich coming from you Nik, i suggest you leave before you play with my temper too much" Caroline threatened, Niklaus saw the anger boiling inside of her as some black viens started appearing

"This is what you want now? Small town boy?"he spat at her looking at Tyler like he was going to rip the heart from his chest. "You are lying to me and yourself"

He laughed and smiled at her wickedly, only to be surprised by Caroline as she began laughing with him.

"Oh Nik, i fear you will never change" She said helping Tyler up "Im going to go enjoy my graduation party with a real man"

Niklaus was seething as she smiled in his face and walked away arm in arm with Tyler.

Once they were far enough away that he was sure Klaus couldnt hear them Tyler lost his mind.

"Are you insane Caroline! He is going to kill me!"Tyler yelled at her fear flowing freely from him

"No he will not i can guarentee that to you Tyler, you are under my protection" she said confidently "as long as you keep your end of the deal you cannot be killed"

"How can you even promise me that? Havent you met Klaus or his crazy family?"Tyler said still shaken

"yes Tyler i have met Klaus as you call him" Caroline said shaking her head sitting down "I married the idiot hundreds of years ago, his crazy family is my own"

Tyler just stared at her not sure what to say.

"I know its crazy, but its true" she said "and i am more powerful than him, i put a spell on you to make sure he couldnt hurt you since i kind of am using you for my own benefit"

"So what you want me to help you make your crazy original hybrid husband jealous?" Tyler said almost not believing the words even as they came out of his own mouth

"Exactly!"Caroline said with a wicked smile

Nik spotted Kol across the makeshift dancefloor in the gardens of the Lockwood Estate. He quickly made his way over to him, his brother immediately sensing his distress.

"We are leaving" Nik said to him "Find Bekah and lets go"

"Why dear brother, things are just getting interesting"Kol said with a smirk knodding his head to the dancefloor.

Nik looked in the direction his brother was only to see Caroline and Tyler all over eachother dancing to the beat. A low growl was heard from Nik and Kol laughed getting a disapproving look from his older brother.

"What do you expect Nik?"Kol said "after what you did i thought she would have been over you long ago"

"one more word Kol and i will be holding your heart in my hand" Nik said seriously, watching how Caroline welcomed that young, inexperianced boy's groaping of her glorious body made Nik want to massacre him right here infront of everyone, but he knew he could not blow his cover...he had the town and the council eating out of the palm of his hand.

"Bekah look"Kol said pointing to Caroline as she walked up to her brothers "You are no longer the family strumpet!"

Kol ducked just in time to avoid the right hook his sister sent his way, laughing as he stood far enough from her that he was out of swinging distance.

"You both are morons you know that right"Bekah said watching Caroline knowing exactly what she was up to, honestly she didnt blame her sister one bit. "Caroline seems to be having more fun that anyone here, i think i will join her"

Niklaus and Kol looked at eachother then back to their sister who was already making her way over to Caroline.

She tapped on Caroline's shoulder getting her attention earning a huge smile from her. Caroline threw her arms around Bekah's shoulders and embraced her tightly. Kol and Nik saw them exchanging words as they danced but couldnt make it out over the pounding music, even with their vampire hearing. Nik wondered if maybe Caroline had something to do with that, he wouldnt put it past her.

"So how long is this charade going to go on"Bekah said to Caroline knowing they could talk freely, Caroline cast a privacy spell around her

"What ever are you talking about sister"Caroline said with a huge smile twirling Bekah while still grinding on Tyler

Bekah shot her a look that said it all, she knew Caroline better than anyone...apart from Nik...and she knew her sister didnt have even a miniscule feeling toward the mutt behind her.

"Tyler and I are having fun"she said trying to convince her sister knowing good and well she couldnt lie to Nik

"You honestly expect me to believe that you have moved on from Nik"Bekah said with a laugh

"Well i guess we will just have to wait and see huh sis"Caroline said winking at her then turning to Tyler, lifting the privacy spell so she was sure Nik would hear what she had to say next "How about we go somewhere a little more private...like my place?"

Tyler smiled at her hesitantly, not wanting to give away his fear...feeling his sire's eyes burning into him.

"What about all of our guests?"He asked trying his best not to let his emotions leek through his voice

"They can take care of themselves, i need you to take care of me now"Caroline said smiling seductivly at him as she led him out of the house.

Rebekah turned around to see Kol laughing hysterically behind Nik who was seething. His hands were balled into fists and she could swear she saw all of his veins popping out of him. Whatever Caroline was doing was working, she was eating away at Nik in every way possible. A moment later he was gone, Bekah called Elijah in hopes that he could reign their brother in before too much blood was shed.


	9. Chapter 9

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN IDEAS**

HELLO LOVES! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER AND ARE READY FOR SOME MORE! HERE IS CHAPTER 9! PLEASE REVIEW! XOXO3 3 3

Chapter 9: Somebody that I used to know

A week had passed since the graduation party and Caroline was still keeping up her charades with Tyler. They would use every opportunity possible to make Nik jealous, flaunting their fake affair all over Mystic Falls whether it be a mini make out session at the grill or holding hands and laughing at eachother through town sqaure. Tyler was really holding up to his end and Caroline was going to make sure he was handsomly rewarded for helping her, everyone who knew her family knew that Tyler must have been looking for a certain death. No one trifled with the original family, especially Niklaus and Caroline.

It took some explaining on Caroline's end after the graduation party, she left before she saw any of her friends but they had seen her and the show she put on. They questioned her to no end until she finally caved and compelled them. She wanted things to be normal between her and her friends, that was the only normal thing Caroline had so she did what she had to and manipulated the situation. Tyler, as always, expressed his concerns to Caroline when they met at a bar outside of town.

"Caroline how much longer is this going to go on"Tyler asked "he already has massacred fourteen people in the last week and they are all getting closer and closer to home as he goes. He is pissed"

Caroline laughed "I dont think pissed is the appropriate word to describe Niklaus in any situation. He tends to put his all into the monster he has inside of him. When it comes out to play all hell breaks loose"

"Well he needs to be stopped, this needs to stop before anything else happens"Tyler said the worry in his face more than obvious

Caroline grew irritated quickly and slammed her hands down on the table startling him "This will end when i end it do you understand me" the black vains started showing up and Tyler knew she meant business

"Alirght...alright just chill out, your going all Medusa scary on me again" Tyler said taking a huge sip of his drink, hoping it would calm his nerves.

"You have no idea just how scary i can get Ty" Caroline said in the sweetest voice possible, the fact that she could so easily threaten you in such a sweet voice was even more intimidating then Klaus' approach in Tyler's eyes.

"Besides"she said "Im starting to grow tired of this game"

"Thank god"Tyler said with a sigh of relief "So whats the plan boss"

Caroline smiled at his reference "The originals are throwing a ball for the Town Square restorations, trying to kiss ass amongst the council. That is where i am going to break him. Thats when our deal will end, do you think you can handle that?"

"As if i ever really had a choice Care"he said with a snort drinking the rest of his drink "alright i need to get out of here this place smells like ass"

"Its not the bar its you mutt"Caroline said with a laugh walking away with Tyler shaking his head following behind her, he was relieved this was almost over but more worried than ever about how Caroline intended on breaking Klaus.

Caroline took her time putting together her ensemble for the ball, meticulously sorting every detail...if her intention was to break Niklaus she was going to take it back to the begining of their love. She had extensions put in her hair so that it flowed to her waist like it had when they were human. She picked out a gown that looked similar to the gown that she was married to Nik in and made sure to make it royal blue, his favorite color on her. She dug through her jewlery box until she found the necklace that she was looking for, the sun and moon necklace Nik got her hundreds of years ago. She smiled as she looked at it before fastening it around her neck, she completed the look with the earrings Niklaus "aquired" from the Romanoffs for her. She was fully aware just how much she was going to get to Niklaus and it made her smile, she was finally going to break him like he broke her...maybe then she would be willing to start over fresh.

Tyler was going to be to Caroline's any minute so she was finishing up the final touches when she heard her phone going off. She flashed over to it and looked at the screen to see Elijah calling, Caroline smiled as she accepted the call.

"Hello dear brother, what a pleasure to hear from you"Caroline said applying her lip gloss

"The pleasure is mine as always Caroline, i hope i will be seeing you tonight"Elijah more so demanded than asked

"Come now Elijah, i know you better"Caroline said with a small laugh "what is it you really want to know"

She heard Elijah chuckle before he responed "Will the Lockwood boy be joining you tonight"

"But of course, did you think i would go dateless?"Caroline said getting her purse and waiting for Tyler in the livingroom

"You know that is not going to go well"Elijah said obviously skeptical about this evening now

"It never goes well when Nik and I are concerned anymore brother" Caroline said back in a glum tone, not going unnoticed by Elijah

"You can always come home sister"he said sounding almost defeated. Caroline knew that he missed her and their close bond...she missed them as well but there was still one more step in her plan before she could rid her mind of all this mess.

"Maybe on day brother, I will see you shortly Tyler just pulled up"Caroline said "Love you"

She didnt even wait to hear if Elijah said it back before she disconnected the call, Tyler ringing her doorbell

His jaw hit the floor when she opened the door smiling brightly

"Wow Care you look..."Tyler couldnt come up with the right words

"I know"Caroline said winking at him , her confidence soaring "You clean up nicely wolf boy"

He smiled at her attempt to make him laugh, at least being under Caroline's control wasnt all that bad...better than Klaus. He didnt fear for his safety because Caroline assured it as long as he pledged his allegiance.

They made it to the Mikaelson estate fashionably late, everyone already there but the maids were still at the door waiting for...well people like them. The old lady at the door smiled at Caroline as she approached.

"Lady Caroline i thought i would never see your face again child"She said touching Caroline's cheek adoringly

"Well surprise Edna"Caroline said kissing her lightly on the cheek "I have missed you greatly"

"As i have missed you,"the maid said "You look as beautiful as ever"

Caroline did a little curtsy before smiling as passing by her into the house, on Tyler's arm. She saw Elena and Bonnie standing with Matt in the corner of the ballroom so she started to make her way over to them, still clutching onto Tyler. She turned heads walking through the room, which guarenteed that Nik would be informed of her arrival immediatley.

"Caroline you look amazing!"Elena said hugging her friend"Oh my god look at your hair!"

Bonnie ran her fingers through it "You look like you belong in another time Care, flawless"

"thank you guys"She said hugging them back "You both look gorgeous and Matt...wow"

She enjoyed watching him blush as her gave her a half hug since Tyler never let go of her.

Once they were all done saying hi Caroline stood infront of Matt, Elena and Bonnie compelling all of them together.

"Everything you see tonight you will ignore, you will forget any interactions i have with any of the original family. We danced we ate we had an amazing time and then went home. Understand?" Caroline said with authority, Tyler amazed at her ability to compell them all at once.

They all nodded at her at once, looked hazy eyed and lost but going with everything she said. Caroline led Tyler onto the dancefloor and twirled around with him smiling and laughing at everything knowing she was being watched.

"Mind if i cut in mate" Caroline turned to see her baby brother Kol smiling back at her, Tyler looked to Caroline for approval..she nodded to him and he walked off joining Matt at the bar but still keeping his eyes on Caroline. He had to keep up the act so Klaus wouldnt get suspicious.

"Well you look devishly handsome"Caroline said smiling at Kol as they swayed around the dancefloor

"And you look stunning as always sis"Kol said winking at her "What if i needed to have a word?"

Caroline threw up at privacy spell around her and Kol "You could speak freely for about two minutes"

"You are killing him you know that right"Kol said "Not that i disagree at all, but i have noticed quite a downward sprial"

"Is he even here?"Caroline asked not wanting to look around and be caught searching for him "I can sense him in the house but i dont know where"

"You know he always is within fifty feet of you, you can find him to the right of the bar in the corner sulking"Kol said laughing at the rubble she broke him down to "Have fun tonight"

"I intend to"Caroline said letting the spell drop "Thank you for the dance kind sir"

She smiled and walked off to go back to Tyler, casually looking out of the corner of her eye. She spotted Nik right away looking flawless in a black Gucci suit. He always did clean up to perfection. She smiled as she walked up to Tyler and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"May i have your attention everybody"Elijah said from atop the grand stair case, her it was her chance "My family and i are honored to have you all in our home tonight to raise money for this wonderful town's restoration. At this time we would like to include you all in a long standing family tradition, please at this time select a parnter and join us on the floor for the waltz"

Caroline's eyes shot over to Niklaus who was starting to make his way over to her, they made eye contact as she smiled and turned to Tyler taking his hand and moving to the dancefloor. Nik stopped dead in his tracks visibly fuming. This was their thing...their dance...their moment..their memories and she was going to make a new one now with a new man. Niklaus saw red, his rage was more than in overdrive and he lost it in that moment and was about to flash to Tyler and rip his heart straight from his chest in front of everyone when he felt both of his brothers grab his arms.

"Dont do this Niklaus"Elijah begged his brother knowing the emotions going through him, in their time you danced this dance with the one you loved. It was a symbolization of being in sync with eachother and belonging. It was his and Caroline's thing...used to be their thing.

"Look at him Elijah" Nik seethed starting to shout as he got angrier drawing some attention "His hands on MY wife! In a moment that should be OURS"

Caroline heard him scream and looked over knowing she had just won, she broke him in the last way she knew she could. She made it seem like she was giving herself to Tyler in ways she only gave herself to Nik. After the entire time of seeing them everywhere, supposedly happy and moving on and now this. She knew he didnt have anymore of him that could be shattered, she looked up to Tyler and smiled.

"Thank you"she whispered to him low enough that only they could here "its done"

Tyler sighed with relief, looking over to where Elijah and Kol were struggling to drag their brother from the room. He saw the pure hatred in Klaus' eyes and new it was all for him. He wasnt sure in that moment that Caroline would be able to protect him from his sire, he only hoped she could.

"You will be fine"Caroline said sensing his anguish "I promise"

She put her hand on Tyler's face, her essance calming his nerves instantly "Time for me to go finish this, you will be ok Ty i swear"

He nodded and watched her walk away, amazed by the power she held it poured off of her and he didnt know how he was only just now noticing it after the couple years she had already been in their lives.

Caroline followed the shouts of the brothers to Niklaus' study, she peeked through the door to see him flipping out, throwing things across the room...smashing crystal against the stone walls. She quietly slipped into the room, as soon as Niklaus sensed her he froze and slowly turned to him.

"Tired of your lover already?"He spat at her with jealousy and anger visible

"You do not get to speak Niklaus"Caroline said spelling him "Just listen"

She turned to Elijah and Kol and smiled, Caroline walked over and hugged both of her brothers "I will take it from here"

They both looked at her giving her a chance to change her mind as Niklaus continued breaking things out of anger of his voice being taken.

"Its fine"Caroline reassured them, they both nodded and left shutting the door behind them. Caroline sighed and turned to Niklaus.

"Stop it"She said to him, after her threw more things, breaking it all she snapped herself "I SAID STOP IT GOD DAMMIT!"

He stopped immediatley turning to look at her, she hated seeing him like this...broken and desperate but now he knew how she felt.

"I will not stand by and watch you throw around anger that you do not deserve to carry. It is me who was hurt, it is me who was betrayed! It was me who was destroyed first and it is only fair that you felt just a tenth of the anguish i had to experience" Caroline screamed at him, Nik fell to his knees..eyes clouding "This was nothing Niklaus...NOTHING! You destroyed me! I could not even feed from a man for fear that i would kill him thinking it was you! So for you to sit here and throw this fit over a display that I SET UP is completely ridiculous!"

Niklaus looked at her shocked...set up? What did she mean set up? If only he could ask but his pesky wife had still not returned his voice. He stood on his feet and pointed to his mouth silently begging her to give him his voice back.

Caroline shook her head in disgust and flicked her hand at him before sitting down. Niklaus let out a loud sigh.

"Thats what it feels like?" Nik said with a small laugh "I guess thats why Kol complained so much"

"Not helping Nik"Caroline said sitting on his desk since he ripped his chair apart

"What do you mean you set it up?"Nik said walking up to her careful not to get too close, but wanting to. He needed to touch her, he missed her.

"Do you honestly believe that after you i could ever love another?"She said sounding hurt that he did truely believe it "You bought it Nik, hook line and sinker it wasnt even that hard. You let your jealousy and rage cloud any rational judgement you have left"

"I dont understand, I compelled the truth out of Tyler"he said remembering back to that day and then quickly brushing it off, not wanting to remember how he reacted.

"You dont think i covered that end as well,"Caroline said "Remember my darling my magic will always out power your compulsion"

He looked at her amazed, she was an even better evil mastermind than he was. It made him proud.

"So your telling me this whole time it wasnt real"Nik said getting closer to her, now in between her legs

"I wanted to watch you squirm and once you started i just couldnt help myself" She said laughing

"I am going to kill Tyler"Niklaus said looking toward the door considering doing it now

"You absolutely will not Niklaus, your hybrid is now under my protection"Caroline said "he is linked to me so whatever you do to him you do to me. Come now Nik did you really think i wouldnt have thought of every little detail possible"

"Your amazing"Niklaus said touching her face "and i have missed you"

"Well maybe we can work something out"Caroline said "maybe a do over?"

"Love we have almost a thousand years together, how can we start over?"Nik said

"First dates, first kiss,"Caroline said getting right next to Nik's ear kissing gently, sending him up the wall "First time"

He looked to her to see if there were any signs of her lying and as he looked into her eyes he saw into her soul...she allowed him to. She showed him every interaction with Tyler, how every kiss and touch was staged, how they never were intimate...how they plotted against him.

"You are quite the little vixen sweet heart"Nik said smiling at Caroline

"You have no idea" Caroline said "Now how about we break a couple rules and skip the first date"

As soon as Niklaus caught where she was going with this his eyes turned dark with lust.

He picked her up, Caroline wrapping her legs around him waist, her dress flowing around them. Nik flashed her into the book case knocking more than half of them down, then into the other wall shattering the pictures. Caroline got lost in his kisses letting her powers seep through a bit causing the lights to flicker and a strange wind to come out of no where. Next thing they knew they were levitating in the middle of the room kissing, touching , fighting eachother for dominance...neither winning but neither giving up.

"What is going on"Kol said busting through the door, and quickly flashing back out...slamming the door behind him and bumping right into Elijah and Bekah

"What the hell is going on in there are they killing eachother"Bekah asked concerned trying to look around Kol

"Not in the way you think"He said laughing to himself, Elijah catching on right away chuckling and walking back into the party to make up an excuse about the electricity. Bekah caught on a minute later wrinkling her nose in disgust. She moved around Kol and cracked the door in enough to yell to Caroline.

"Welcome home sister" she slammed the door again qucikly before she could see anything that would scare her for the rest of eternity.

Her and Kol walked away and pack to the party smiling happily to eachother, their family was finally back together.

Caroline and Nik layed naked in eachother's arms in the aftermath of their reunion. The room was even more destroyed than before if that was even possible. They layed there smiling looking at eachother, Nik leaning down and kissed her tenderly.

"I thought i would never have this again with you"Nik said looking at Caroline lovingly

"You never lost this Nik"She said reassuring him that her love was still the same for him with her kiss.

"What about Tyler Lockwood?"he said spitting out his protege's name with disgust

Caroline laughed at her husbands jealousy and snuggled in closer to him.

"Oh he's just somebody that i used to know"


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TVD PEEPS OR PLOTS...JUST MY OWN CRAZY IMAGINATION**

~~~HELLO LOVES HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR. I AM DEFF NOT DONE YET ;) SO IF YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING AND WANT MORE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! XOXO THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE SO FAR YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!~~~

Chapter 10: Queen of the Quarter

What can be said of the loyalty and bond of family? When it comes to the Mikaelsons quite a bit can be said, family meant loyalty and love above all. Family was absolutely everything to them, their bond one that could never be broken...even put to the test as it had been the past couple centuries. But through everything thick and thin the Mikaelsons remained royalty in their supernatural world, maybe more so than they were aware of.

"I need to take a trip Nik" Caroline said coming into his studay at their home, which Caroline wasted no time moving back into once her and her husband were reunited. "You can come if you'd like"

"I wasnt aware that i needed an invitation to travel with my wife" Nik said looking up from his sketch to see her smiling at him, Caroline walked up to him and tossed his sketch book to the side and took a seat on her husbands lap

"I have some things i need to attend to"Caroline said "You have missed a lot my love"

"What things do you need to attend to?"Nik asked curiously, those were the things he used to say to her. Somehow it seemed overtime she had grown in every way possible.

"Things"she said with a quick kiss to his lips, hopping off of him before he could grab her "The jet leaves for New Orleans in a couple hours if your interested"

Quickly she made her way out of the room leaving Nik dumbfounded. New Orleans? What business did she have in his old stomping grounds...last he heard a vampire he turned Marcel was running things in his town, he had always meant to get back there and straighten it out but never came to it.

"Did i hear something about New Orleans?"Kol said flashing next to him with a huge grin on his face

"Apparently my wife has some THINGS to take care of"Nik seethed not liking being in the dark

Kol tried to hide his smile, failing miserably. His brother was in for a rude awakening and he planned to be there to see it. Kol knew of Caroline's activities in New Orleans, never letting his sister too far out of sight the whole time she was gone. He was beyond impressed with her and knew that Nik would be too as soon as he got over his ego.

"Whats so funny"Nik asked giving Kol a death glare

"Nothing just thinking of the last time i was there, cant wait to go back"Kol said still smirking

"Who said your going?"Nik asked him a little irritated his brother was inviting himself

"We all are, Care invited the whole family to come, she apparently has a rather large home in the French Quarter and thinks we all need a vacation"Kol said smiling as he walked away from his brother leaving him fuming.

Why wasnt Caroline letting him in on anything and what was she hiding in New Orleans. That was his town and he intended to find out just what was going on.

~~** NEW ORLEANS **~~

As soon as they got off the jet Caroline's whole demenour changed, she seemed to have switched into business mode. They were greated by two vampires in suits and a limo, the driver already holding the door open for them.

"Hello Ms. Forbes"the one vampire said taking her carry on bag "I trust your trip was satisfactory"

"Always Felix, save any updates for later in private please"Caroline said looking back to everyone "Its family time"

"Of course Ms. Forbes"Felix said walking with them to the limo "I will be in touch later then, glad to have you home"

"Glad to be back"Caroline said sliding into the limo leaving her family looking in between eachother all wondering what the hell she had been up to, all but Kol who chuckled and slid in next to his sister...the rest of the originals following.

"What was that exactly love?" Nik asked looking at Caroline curiously from across the limo, like they all were doing "What have you been up to in my town?"

Caroline laughed at him not really meaning to "Your town my love? It hasnt been your town in a very long time. This is my town now, has been for over four hundred years. I took Marcel under my wing after you all left town and built this town bigger and better than you had planned. I trained Marcel to be loyal to me and to take care of things when i wasnt here"

No one could muster up anything to say, still trying to absorb all of the information Caroline was filling them in on. She told them how she took over the vampires first, showing them a new way of life. She next befriended the witches, with her half witch side that wasnt hard to do. They idolized her even though she was part vampire, her witch half was so pure and the essence of raw power they could not help being drawn to her.

As soon as they pulled up to the gated estate they were impressed, Caroline had the largest, grandest property in all of New Orleans. It was regal in every way down to the garden that was made to replicate the English Gardens which was her and Niklaus' favorite spot.

"Your home is beautiful Caroline"Bekah said as they got out of the limo, admiring the mansion.

"Our home Bekah" Caroline said with a smile to her sister whose eyes lit up with excitment

"I must say Caroline i am rather impressed by the way you made a name for yourself in this town, i cant wait to see for myself"Elijah said with a smile to his sister

"Well first shall we take a tour of the home, I can show you all to your rooms and then i promise to show you what my town has to offer" Caroline said, the look in her eye was pure pride. She knew she built an empire that could not be rivaled, she couldnt wait to show her husband and finally prove to him that she is his equal in every way.

Once everyone was settled in they decided to go out for a family dinner at Caroline's favorite resturant, which happened to be her resturant. Niklaus beat himself up internally wondering how the hell she was able to do all of this under his nose.

"Good evening Ms. Forbes"the hostess, who looked like she could be a model as well, said. "Would you like your usual table?"

"No Marie, my family is with me this time"Caroline said happily

As soon as Marie realized that she was standing infron of the entire original family she got nervous. Caroline was already the most intimidating person she had ever met, she could only imagine how her family was...she heard the stories.

Marie nodded with a smile toward the group and lead them to a large table toward the back of the resturant. As everyone seated Caroline stood.

"Will you all excuse me for a moment"Caroline said as she caught sight of the vampire from earlier and made her way back to what they assumed to be an office.

"What the hell is going on here?"Nik asked, his frustration apparent in every word he spit out

"Jealousy is what im getting"Kol said with a laugh, earning a death glare from both of his older brothers, he smirked to himself.

"I believe that there is a Queen of the Quarter now brother"Elijah said with a proud smile as he took in just how much Caroline had changed this town. The last time they were here it was a disaster, and now it was amazing. Tourist flooded the streets, money was pouring in, vampires ran the town with witches at their beck and call.

Niklaus shot his brother a look similar to the one Kol got as Caroline made her way back over to the table and took her seat next to Nik.

"Whats the matter"She asked her husband after kissing him on the cheek, noticing that he was uneasy.

"It seems you have been busy sweetheart"he said quietly, not trying to expose all of his frustration to her, but as always Caroline could see right through into his soul.

"Yes Nik i have"Caroline said "I figured you would have been proud not jealous of your own wife's accomplishments"

Everyone got silent at her calling Niklaus out, this was sure to get interesting. Kol chuckled quietly and made himself comfortable in his seat sipping his Scotch, watching the whole thing unfold with an amused smile.

Niklaus laughed at her "Jealous? Love you must be joking"

Caroline shot him a look that shut him up immediately.

"Why cant you just be happy for me Nik, say im proud of you...anything positive about what i have done would be much appreciated"She seethed

Niklaus just looked past her at the figure approaching them. He wasnt sure how he should feel about him but somehow rage was the only thing that registered. Big surprise there. Caroline sensed him too and turned with a huge smile on her face getting up and throwing her arms around her friend.

"Marcel!"Caroline said as he swung her around in a circle

"I was wondering if the rumors were true, that our queen did indeed return home to her people"Marcel said setting her down "I thought to myself no way could she come back and not say hi to her best friend and captain. But then i see why you have been delayed" his eyes scanned the table landed on a rather irritated Niklaus.

"Niklaus?"Marcel asked looking shocked, last he heard Caroline didnt want anything to do with his sire, he looked to Caroline who only nodded with a smile confirming his silent question. They were back together.

"Marcel, how have you been mate"Nik said standing and hugging his old friend "Busy with my wife i see"

"Nothing but respect"Marcel said with a huge smile "you must be so proud of her, she is an amazing creature"

"I know thats why i married her"Nik said throwing his arm around Caroline's face and pulling her in to him

Caroline and Marcel both looked at him quizically wondering why he was suddenly acting like a child.

"I see you have only gotten more beautiful with time Rebekah"Marcel said walking over to Bekah and kissing her hand

"And you are still just as charming"Bekah said with a slight blush

"Elijah, Kol, how have you been"Marcel said shaking their hands, then his eyes landed on Katerina "Wait a minute..."

"Yes Marcel she is the original doppleganger"Caroline said before he could even ask "She is one of us"

"Well it is wonderful to meet you miss..."Marcel said reaching for his hand

"Katerina"she said placing her hand in his "Mikaelson"

He looked at her confused but still keeping his polite smile

"My wife"Elijah said proudly with his dignified smile shining bright

"Well this family sure knows how to pick beautiful women"Marcel said "when will you be settling Kol?"

"In another thousand years mate"Kol said with a wink "there are far too many women in the world that still need me"

They all laughed at his joke. Caroline invited Marcel to join them for dinner as they shared stories of their history with the rest of the original family. How they became friends, how she built the city and made things different, how he pledged his undying loyalty to her. Once everything was out in the open Nik was feeling a little better about this whole situation, he could tell that there were not and never were any romanctic feelings between his wife and old protege. He had to admit that Caroline was an even stronger woman now than before, she built something that was mindblowing and he was proud of her.

Later that night Caroline stepped out of the bathroom after taking her shower and slipped into bed next to her husband who was sketching as usual. She smiled as she tried to look over to see what he was drawing, Nik shielding it immediately.

"No peeking until i am done"He said with a half smirk, still concentraiting on his next master piece.

"So my love"Caroline said placing light kisses on the side of his face, down his next. "What do you think of what i have built for us"

"I think you are a magnificant creature"he said turning into one of her kisses and capturing her lips with his.

Once they broke apart Caroline smiled at him, "I love you Niklaus"

"As i love you"he said handing her the sketch pad.

It was a picture of her sitting on a throne with a gorgeous regal dress, dripping in jewels and gold with a Queen's crown on her head. She noticed the back ground was the French Quarter.

"Queen of the Quarter"Caroline said "Even after all of these years im still not used to that"

Nik laughed at her, she was always so concious about how other people looked at her.

"But you do know that every Queen has her King"she said seductively

Nik never thought of it like that, they were married. It was always whats yours is mine and whats mine is yours, but he was so overtaken with his jealously of his own wife he didnt realize she was building this to share with him the whole time. She never stopped thinking of him, just as he had never stopped thinking of her.

Nik growled with lust and rolled ontop of Caroline ripping her night gown off before she even had the chance to realize what was happening. A moment later he was inside of her claiming his queen, maybe life in New Orleans was just what they needed.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANT TVD CHARACTERS OR PLOTS JUST MY OWN IDEAS 3 **

~~~HELLO LOVES! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER, IM GLAD THAT YOU LIKE SEEING CAROLINE IN THE POSITION SHE IS IN...I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TOO! WELL NOW ONTO THE NEXT PLEASE REVIEW XOXO! ~~~

Chapter 11: Nobody wants to be lonely

The Miklaelsons were in New Orleans for three weeks now, living the life that they used to be accustomed to. They were royalty to all the supernatural in town, Caroline was their Queen, Klaus was their King and everything was right again. The witches were more grateful than ever being able to live free and practice the way they chose, as long as it didnt interfere with any of the original family's plans. The vampires ruled the town though, that was never challenged for if it was Niklaus and Kol would take care of it. Kol was sure to make a name for himself as soon as they got to town, striking fear in all of the supernatural beings..they knew that Niklaus and Kol were the enforcers of the family. Elijah was in a sense Caroline's confidant, he guided her in things that he was familiar with and made her reign in New Orleans even more substantial.

"What do you think of residing here permanently?" Niklaus asked Elijah as they sat on the balcony together, Elijah reading and Nik sketching as always

Elijah chuckled, he knew it would come to this. Niklaus was always so predictable, he got power and didnt want to let it go. "You wish to continue to bask in your wife's accomplishments brother?"

Niklaus glared at his brother getting a smug smile in return.

"Very funny Elijah, and here i thought you were the mature one out of us" Nik said with a smile of his own "I missed it here. We dont have the problems that come with Mystic Falls, Mikael is dead now we have no need to run again. We have reestablished ourselves in this community do you not want to keep what is ours?"

Elijah took a moment swirling the scotch in his glass before he took a swig "Katerina does enjoy this city"

Nik chuckled at his brother "Talk about basking in their wife"

"Oh Niklaus be quiet, i have come to terms with the fact that we are both love sick fools long ago so in all reality it is their decision...is it not?"

"I guess your right"Nik said shaking his head going back to his drawing.

Caroline, Bekah and Katerina were on the other side of town shopping the day away, the retail possibilities were endless in this city. It kept the women of the family more than satisfied which in turn made the men of the family's lives easier.

"Do you think we will ever tire of buying things?"Bekah asked Caroline as she sifted through racks, meticulously looking at the garments in front of her

"Did you seriously just ask me that question"Caroline asked shaking her head at Bekah, holding a mini dress up to her

"My thoughts exactly" Katerina said laughing "And if you do not walk out of the store with that dress i will Caroline"

Caroline hugged the designer dress into her chest, marking her territory. Suddenly distracted by her phone going off. She looked down at the screen to see Stefan calling, she walked away from the girls before answering.

"Stefen"Caroline said "Im surprised to be hearing from you"

"Yea well you kind of just vanished"Stefan said "Everyone in town is asking about you"

"Well im on vacation"Caroline said "Whats going on"

"Nothing i just happened to be passing by a dress shop and saw Rebekah and Katerina Mikaelson laughing with some girl that looks unusually like you"Stefen said

Oh shit, Caroline thought walking to the front of the store to see Stefan standing there. She hung up her phone and looked around for the girls who were no where in sight before she went out to meet him. They walked a few stores down before Caroline pulled him into the alley.

"Did you follow us here?"Caroline asked eyeing Stefan suspiciously

"Not you per say"Stefan said showing Caroline his phone. Caroline sorted through all of the messages which happened to be from Bekah

"What is this?" She asked Stefan confused, he chuckled and shook his head

"Im surprised she didnt tell you"Stefan said shaking his head  
"Tell me what?!" Caroline screeched getting irritated at him

"Beks and I have been talking since you guys came to Mystic Falls, she invited me to come out here"Stefan said "I wanted to surprise her"

"wow you and Bekah?" Caroline asked still in shock her sister hadnt said anything to her, but then again with her track record on romances and her brothers' way of ending them...that was reason enough to keep her mouth shut.

"Yep"Stefan said with his trademark smile "Me and Bekah"

"Well then i guess we better get back to her huh"Caroline said with a smile still taking in the information "I thought you and Damon were in love with Elena?"

"Damon is in love with Elena, I just enjoyed the games"He said with a wicked smile

"oh you and Nik should get along famously"Caroline said shaking her head at Stefan

"Normally do"Stefan said with a sarcastic laugh opening the door for Caroline and following her in

The next thing you heard was Bekah scream as she ran into Stefan's awaiting arms, they looked adorable. Caroline couldnt remember a time that she saw Bekah this happy, she would have to be sure to tell the guys that before they try to murder Stefan.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events"Katerina said observing the situation in front of them, she looked from them to Caroline questioningly

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Elijah should will love this one"Katerina said taking her things to the counter to pay, Caroline followed nodding her head in agreement.

As soon as they arrived home they were greeted by a confused Kol and Nik sitting on the front porch.

"What is he doing here?"Kol asked eyeballing Stefan

"Yea what he said"Nik added standing up next to his brother

"He is here with me if there are any problems i suggest you keep them to yourself, thank you very much"Bekah said taking Stefan's hand and leading him into the house walking by Elijah who was making his way out. He looked back at his sister and Stefans retrieting figures up the staircase.

"What did i miss?"He asked looking around, eyes finally landing on Katerina

"Apparently your sister has a boyfriend"Katerina said with a smile walking in the house as well

"And we are just supposed to be ok with this Nik?" Kol asked looking irritated

"Oh give it a rest will you" Caroline said poking Kol in the chest "You will leave our sister be happy and if it goes awry feel free to break every bone in his body before you rip his heart out"

Kol laughed his sick sinister laugh before nodding at Caroline "I do love how you think sister"

Caroline scoffed at him "Thats really all you took from what i said...nothing about Rebekah finally finding happiness?"

"Bekah finds happiness in just about every store she walks into"Kol said "You see how fast she tires of that..i wonder how long Salvatore will last"

"Shall we place a bet"Nik asked now interested in the conversation

"You two are horrible"Caroline said shaking her head at the two in disbelief before heading to her room to put everything away.

Caroline didnt notice her phone going off while she was in her closet, once she came back out to the room she picked it up to see five missed calls. She didnt recognize the number but called it back anyway.

"Caroline?"the voice on the other end said as soon as they picked up

"Who is this?"she asked not recognizing the voice right away

"You really dont know me all that well but i know you and your family" the man said

"Ok...creepy much?"Caroline said "Enough games, who is this?"

"You'll find out soon enough"he said with a laugh then hung up.

Caroline looked at her phone shaking her head. She couldnt imagine anyone that would cross her in New Orleans, and couldnt recall any enemies elsewhere. She also didnt know if she should get everyone all worried over this, especially now that things seemed to be going so well. Caroline decided to shrug it off, deleting the number out of her phone. She wanted everything to be perfect...to stay perfect and she was hell-bent on keeping it that way. unfortunately there was someone that wanted to unleash his own hell on her...and he would succeed.


	12. Chapter 12

***AGAIN...I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD JUST MY OWN THOUGHTS ;) ***

~~~**HERE WE ARE CH 12, I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL WITH ME. SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT, BUT I HAVE BEEN TAKNIG CARE OF MY MOTHER WHO IS FIGHTING STAGE 3 BREAST/LYMPH NODE CANCER AND IT HAS BEEN PRETTY TIME CONSUMING. HER SURGERY IS TOMORROW AND IM STAYING OVERNIGHT AT THE HOSPITAL WITH HER SO I PLAN ON WRITING A COUPLE CHAPTERS :) HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY CHAPTER 12 AND PLEASE REVIEW..IT LETS ME KNOW YOU GUYS WANT MORE!~~~**

**CHAPTER 12: Calling on the spirits**

Three weeks went by and things were relatively normal, all except the weekly phone calls Caroline would recieve from her mystery caller...all ensuring her that they will meet soon. Caroline still didnt know who it was and still kept her family in the dark but today she was meeting with her witches to try and get some information on the new potential threat. She hated being taken by surprise and wanted to make sure to be one step ahead of him. Caroline pulled into the bistro parking lot in the French Quarter that two of her favorite witches in New Orleans owned and practiced from. She glanced around feeling eyes on her...nothing out of the ordinary, so she proceeded into the bistro.

"Caroline" Laci said hugging her warmly "Im glad you came to us dear"

Laci was hundreds of years old but didnt look a day over twenty five, she had long red curls that cascaded down to her waist and emerald green eyes that penetrated into your soul. She practiced Expression, which is how she was able to maintain her youth.

"Well i fear i have no choice you and your daughter are the most powerful witches i know besides myself of course"Caroline said with a cocky smile "I believe there is a new threat to me and my family"

"Lets not waste time then I will go fetch Gwen and meet you in the back office"Laci said "Light some sage so we can speak freely"

Caroline nodded to Laci and made her way to the office, she walked in and lit the sage immediately spelling the room.

A few moments later Laci returned with her daughter who was equally as beautiful as her mother, though she went for a shorter pixie cut and had her father's lavander colored eyes.

"Hello Caroline"Gwen said hugging her "What brings you to us in this manner. Such secrecy" she had a mischevious glint in her eyes, always loving drama and being able to show off her powers.

"I have been recieving phone calls from a blocked number for the past three weeks. Once a week he calls and tells me we will be meeting face to face, that he hopes i am prepared. I havent the faintest idea who this man is...i dont recognize his voice" Caroline said looking down at her feet, she hated being feeling powerless. She was a Queen for christ sake..an IMMORTAL Queen at that..what should she fear?

"Have you tried asking the spirits"Gwen said taking an interest

"Not yet, I have been trying to hide it from Niklaus and the others couldnt exactly form a salt circle in the middle of the livingroom and call upon the spirits for help with something they know nothing about" Caroline said with her smirk back in place "Have you not met my family? The interrogations would be endless"

Both the girls laughed with Caroline knowing exactly what she meant, her family was a bit overbearing at times.

"Well then what are we waiting for?"Laci asked standing and taking both of the girls hands and leading them out back to an abandoned alley that was set up to practice.

Laci took the salt and formed a circle big enough for the three women to sit in as Caroline and Gwen lit candles, Gwen using matches...Caroline cheated with her magic. She was immortal so using her magic didnt wear on her as it did Gwen and Laci. Once everything was in place the girls sat in the middle of the circle and joined hands. They looked at eachother and nodded closing their eyes in concentration and chanting a spell in latin. Moments later it seemed like time froze around them and out of the shadows appeared twelve witches all dressed in different period clothes, all somehow bound to Caroline and the other women. They witches looked at Caroline with admiration and love knowing she was the only one who could truely keep balance in the world of the living.

"What is it that is so important that you call upon us child" The eldest looking witch said to Caroline touching her chin, guiding her up onto her feet so that they were eye level.

"I have a problem" Caroline said "A man is after me, i dont know who he is but he knows me and my family. He is coming i can feel it in my bones and it is something big and bad. I have served the spirits long enough selflessly so now it is your turn to repay me. I need you help, your protection"

The witch laughed "Your quite bold Caroline, demanding things from us like this. Do you not forget that though you are the essence of power as a witch you are also half demon. You are not one of us, but at the same time you are our kind's salvation."

"So you see my point"Caroline said "And do not test me witch, if you do not help me i WILL track down each one of ALL of your descendants and tear their heads off with my bare hands because you are right i am half demon and that half will allow me to do ANYTHING i need to do to protect my family!" she screamed at them, looking each one in the eye...each with looking more petrified than the last, including the eldest.

"No need for the threats Caroline we will help you because whats coming for you is something that no one is prepared for" she said looking Caroline dead in the eye "Silas has found you."

Caroline's heart clenched in her chest at the sound of his name. He was older and stronger than her, being the first vampire/witch hyrbid. There was only him and her in the world and he was dessicated in a tomb until some idiot from Mystic Falls woke him. They hadnt heard anything from him, figuring that he was stirring up a plan. Caroline hadnt thought he would come for her directly.

"Well how do i kill him?"Caroline asked looking at all of them again "Tell me what i need to do"

All the while Laci and Gwen were still on the ground listening in horror, trying to figure out what they could do to be of any assistance against Silas.

"You have to drain him"The witch said "Once he is almost completely drained his power will transfer to you leaving him just a vampire, still old and very strong but with how powerful you will be you shouldnt have a problem. They only problem there is now is how you will get close enough to drain him."

"I can drain someone in under thirty seconds"Caroline said with a cocky laugh that made all of the other witches grimace

"But can you incapacitate him for even thirty seconds Caroline?"the witch said pulling her off her high horse "You underestimate just how powerful he really is. Look in the old grimores and you will find a spell that will put him down but again with how strong he is it may only work for seconds at a time."

"Thats all i will need, thank you"Caroline said stepping out of the circle, effectively cutting that conversation short. Everything went back to normal around them as the spell wore off.

"Looks like we have some research to do girls"Caroline said "I will be back in a few hours when you close and we will find the spell, he is getting closer and closer by the day...im not taking any chances"

Laci and Gwen nodded their heads as Caroline started to leave.

"Watch your back Care"Gwen called after her, not sure if she heard it or not.

Caroline pulled up to their home and made her way in looking around and listening for her family. She heard Kol upstairs playing games with Stefan, Bekah must have been in the shower. She didnt hear Elijah or Katerina, but knew where her husband would be.

Walking into the study she saw him sitting there looking like a greek god. As soon as he heard her come in Niklaus' eyes shot up to his wife.

"Hello love"he said with a smile as she beant down and kissed him lovingly "I trust you had a nice lunch with your friend"

"I did actually, what did you do today?"Caroline asked walking into her closet

Niklaus heard her digging around but didnt ask anything about it figuring she was looking for some piece of clothing hidden in the bottom of the closet.

"Nothing really"Nik said putting his book down and sipping his scotch "Painted a little...tried to figure out what you have been up to, unsuccessfully i might add. You know the soldiers you have really dont budge on secrets around here"

"What?"Caroline schreeched from the closet "You didnt hurt anyone did you?"

"No more than the usual sweetheart, if you would just tell me what you have been up to i wouldnt have to try and beat it out of your friends" Nik said with a evil smirk

Caroline smiled as she found the book she was looking for and emerging from the closet.

"You dont need to beat anyone because nothing is going on Niklaus"Caroline said tyring her best to not get caught lying to him, though she knew he wouldnt give up easily.

"Then what are you doing with that?"Nik said "I havent seen that grimore in ages"

"Well Laci had asked to borrow it so im going to take it to her in a bit but i figured that i would spend some quality time with my nosey husband"Caroline said seductively walking up to him, causing his breathing to hitch a little. Caroline heard his heart beat faster as she trailed her fingers from his chest down to his belt

"Distracting me isnt going to work"Nik said rolling his eyes at her trying to appear as calm as possible, Caroline knew different...she knew just how much she affected him.

"Who said i was distracting you"Caroline said pulling his belt off and unbuckling his pants. She went down on her knees pulling his pants and boxers down at the same time. She ran her hands back up his legs looking at him through her lashes "I was thinking more along the lines of pleasuring you"

Before he could get a word out he was completely in her mouth, earning a loud throaty moan from Niklaus. Her grabbed a handful of her lucious golden hair and held on tight as she bobbed up and down on his manhood. Nik couldnt get enough of her lips on him especially in his most intimate area, her tongue felt like silk gliding across the tip of his dick. He was harder than he could ever remember being and needed her.

Nik pulled her up by her arm and with one hand ripped her dress off of her body.

"Nik that was Prada"Caroline comlained standing there with her hands on her hips in nothing but red lace bra and panties and thigh high stockings. Nik's eyes roamed over her hungrily.

"I will but you twenty more just shut up and kiss me"He said crashing his lips down on hers, while removing her bra. He seperated from her lips only to plant wet kisses down her neck and over her breast.

He took one of her nipples in his mouth, rolling other between his finger tips getting a lovely moan out of Caroline. He reached down and ripped her underwear off only to thrust two of his fingers deeply into her core. She screamed out in pleasure before he could bring his lips back to hers, she was coming undone because of him and that made him even hornier than when she was licking and sucking him.

"I need you Nik"Caroline begged him, her eyes filled with lust...her face starting to change.

Nik growled approvingly at his wife's request flashing them onto the bed and entering her from behind relentlessly. He slammed into her using him vamp speed knowing good and well she could handle it...even encouraged it. They both moaned in pleasure, calling out eachothers names and they found a perfect rythem with one another. Caroline ground her hips into Nik's with every thrust, sensing that his wife was close to the edge he flipped her over licking her neck before biting down. Caroline moaned in pleasure before biting into Nik's shoulder letting his rich powerful blood flow down her throat. After a few more thrusts they both came undone together removing their fangs from eachother and delicately kissing the wounds until they healed up.

Nik looked up from Caroline, still inside of her, after placing a loving kiss on her lips. His queen was beautiful beyond words and he loved her more than his own life, he knew her better than anyone and knew she was hiding something. He saw fear in her eyes and vowed to himself that he would go tomorrow and find out exactly what was going on, for now he would let her think he was off her trail.

After laying in eachother's arms for a while Caroline got up taking Nik's hand and got into the shower where yet again they showed eachother just how much they loved one another. Once they finally made it out of the shower Caroline got dressed in a pain of dark jeans, a red blouse and her leather jacketm throwing on a pair of heels and collecting the grimore.

"Im off to Laci's my love"Caroline said giving Nik a chaste kiss and smiling at him "I will be back in a bit"

"Not soon enough love"he called to her as she made her way out.

Niklaus was curious as to what exactly she was doing with Laci and was sure to find out, first he planned on questioning all of his siblings, daggar in hand. If they knew anything he would get it out of them, so off he went to cause more havoc in the Mikaelson mansion.


	13. Chapter 13

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TVD ONLY MY SHIT ;) *****

**~~~WHAT'S UP LOVES? FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR THE WELL WISHES TOWARD MY MOM, SHE HAD HER SURGERY TODAY AND ALL WENT WELL..SO THANK YOU AGAIN 3 ALSO I WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT YOU GUYS ROCK! HERE IT IS CHAPTER 13, ENJOY AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW~~~**

**CHAPTER 13: YOU THINK YOUR BAD?**

Screams and wining is all that was heard throughout the Mikaelson mansion as Bekah and Kol were cornered by Niklaus, who happened to be yielding two daggers with their names on it...literally their names were inscribed, Nik was twisted like that. Kol screamed at his brother about how his dagger threats are getting tiring and Bekah wondered where the hell Elijah was when you needed him.

"Tell me what you know and i will put these pesky things right back where they came from" Nik said with his signature evil smirk "no one is going to help you, Caroline, Stefan, Elijah and Katerina are all far from home and will not hear your pleas so cut them short. I want to know exactly what you two know...what the hell is going on with my wife?"

"I swear to god Nik i don't know"Bekah said "Why isn't my word enough? Must you threaten me with your daggers to get everything you want"

She was almost in tears and her voice grew with every word she said.

"When you lie to me to protect Caroline's secrets i find that the daggers are very necessary" Nik said "Figured i would stab you lot in the back like you do to me on a daily basis"

Kol scoffed at his brother and laughed lightly "You dagger us and she will make you pay you know that Nik so just get over yourself"

"Tell me!"Niklaus screamed at his brother grabbing him up by the neck and lifting him in the air, Kol struggling to get away as Bekah hit Nik, getting no where.

The front door slammed open getting all of the original's attention, there Caroline stood looking furious. Her black veins starting to show on her face along with her vampire features, she looked directly at Nik.

"Put him down NOW!"She screamed at Nik, anger pouring out of her

"Excuse me love but im just having a little chat, meet me in the bedroom"Nik said looking back at Kol with a smile. Bekah looked at Caroline with a pleading look, Caroline nodded her head to the doorway silently telling Bekah to leave. She did as she was told.

"What did you just say to me?"Caroline seethed "Dont you dare speak to me like im some whore! You want to know whats going on be a man and ask me yourself, dont sit there and hurt someone who has no idea what is happening. Now put him down before i make you and you know i will Niklaus" the way she said his name even made Kol shutter.

Nik dropped Kol to the ground, Kol looking to Caroline to make sure she would be ok. She smiled and nodded her head at him, Kol flashed from the room leaving Caroline...Niklaus and a lot of frustration.

"Well sweetheart you have finally decided to be honest with me have you?"Nik asked stepping closer to her as her face transformed back into the young girl Nik fell in love with.

"I have not been dishonest with you once my love, i simply did not know the answers wanted until tonight"Caroline said simply, walking over to the mini bar and pouring herself a drink. After finishing it a few gulps she let out a loud sigh and turned back to her husband that was staring her now...trying to read her. "Silas is coming after me"

Nik stood there for a second mouth hanging open a bit, processing what Caroline just told him. The first witch/vampire hybrid that was 500 years older than them was coming for the thing he held closest to his heart. He would never let that happen.

"Tell me exactly what you know"He said seriously as he went to sit down on the couch, Caroline sitting next to him.

Caroline told him about everything. She told him about the phone calls and how they scared her, her feelings and instincts that she would have. She told him how she contacted the spirits about it and what they told her. She was one hundred percent completely honest about everything except one little minor detail. If this didn't go her way, and Silas was about to drain her...he would be completely unstoppable. He would kill her for good and not spare one member of her family, she was sure of that. She couldn't tell him how bad it really was so unlike her, Nik could have hope. Even with the spirits and her expression she wasn't confident in herself that she could do this, but she was sure going to try. Laci and Gwen swore their lives to Caroline and helping her stop Silas, though in comparison to Caroline and Silas the two witches were powerless. She wondered if she should just tell them to stay out of it, avoid at least two casualties in the war against Silas, but Caroline knew that Niklaus would never allow that. He would go behind her back and threaten the witches into helping Caroline and she didn't want it to come to that. She would have to be strong enough to do this.

Kol and Rebekah stood on the opposite side of the wall listening to the entire conversation while looking each other in the eye, both having a matching look of pure panic. Their sister was in trouble...they could all be in trouble, Always and Forever meant something to the two so they went off together to call Elijah and make plans to help save their family. Elijah and Kol both knew a lot of powerful witches around the world and intended to call in favors owed to them. Bekah went and saw Marcel and filled him in on everything, Marcel immediately pledged his loyalty in the fight to save his queen and once him and Bekah were done going over the plan he got together his army of supernaturals...vampires, hyrbrids...witches.

The next couple of days everyone was on edge, Elijah and the other Mikaelson men never left the house. Caroline, with the help of the spirits made a shield around the property that could not be broken. Everyone was on lockdown, Caroline felt Silas was close...so close it scared her. He was in New Orleans she just couldn't pinpoint exactly where, he could wear any face that he wanted which was making it impossible for her men to track him and he was a strong witch so he blocked out all tracking spells. That lead them to their situation which seemed more like incarceration to Kol who constantly complained of needing to get out and get some entertainment. Everyone was growing tired of each other quickly and the fights were endless. Caroline and Nik spent most of their time in their room together or in the gardens, Bekah and Stefan doing the same. Caroline couldnt enjoy a moment of her day because she was always concerned with when Silas would strike and in what form. How did this happen, she would wonder to herself, I was the most powerful creature in the world and now i seem to be reduced to nothing. This just was not going to do, Caroline knew what she had to do. If she let go of her white magic, meaning abandoning the spirits and let her expression over power her she could defeat him. She would be able to do anything, where as he is but a warlock, his allegiance is to the spirits and their magic was nothing compared to what expression could do.

That was it, she wouldn't tell anyone until it came to the moment that she would have to face Silas. From what she heard of him he was able to manipulate anyone's mind, anyone but her. Caroline was immune to any kind of mind manipulation, and that she was thankful for. She started spending more time by herself, concentrating on the darkness inside of her. She worked on it for hours everyday, feeling it even stronger inside of her waiting to burst out. She was gaining confidence with every session she did, and knowing that she was the one teaching herself made her even more cocky. She was pretty damn amazing, her change in attitude was slowly being noticed around the house though.

"So sister"Kol said sliding up next to her at the kitchen counter as she guzzles down a bag of blood "What is it that you have been doing out in the gardens? I see you sitting there looking like you are meditating but i know you better. There is something more going on, do tell"

Caroline looked over and smiled at Kol, he did know her well...it made her chuckle to herself.

"Just preparing for war that's all"Caroline said with a smug smile "I have to build up my power to be able to face Silas and walk away alive...well as alive as i am in this moment"

Kol smiled at Caroline and the power that fluctuated off of her "You would tell me if you were planning some suicide mission would you not?"

"Of course Kol"Caroline said "I would never deprive you of such fun, you know that brother"

Kol hugged her in tight to him, he hadn't done this in a long time but they all sensed something big was coming and they were all affected emotionally by it...even if they all didn't show it (perfect example...Niklaus). He allowed Caroline to distance herself from him, he knew she was up to no good but also knew that if it came down to it and he approached her about it, it would only result in her shutting him out even more. So instead, he observed...sat in the shadows and watched her every move. He sensed the power coming off of her, basically bursting through her aura when she meditated...he was old and not as dumb as she thought. Nik knew that she was relying on expression more and more lately, but he was wondering if she was nearing her breaking point. Niklaus always promised Caroline he would never allow her to lose herself to the dark arts and she believed him, what kind of a man would he be if he didn't follow through. Caroline hugged Kol back before letting go and smiling.

"I'm going to be fine Kol"She tried to convince him but he had a feeling nothing was going to be fine. But instead of arguing with her he nodded his head and left the room. Almost as if it was on cue her phone started vibrating in her back pocket as soon as he left. It was an unknown number. Caroline took deep breath and built her confidence back up and hit answer.

"Let me guess, we are going to meet soon"Caroline said in an exasperated voice "I'm not ready blah blah blah"

Silas laughed wickedly on the other end. "Not quite, listen for yourself Caroline"

She then heard screams, familiar voices screaming out for her help.

"On my way here i passed through Mystic Falls and ran into your friends"Silas said "Tyler, Bonnie and Elena just couldn't pass up the opportunity to take a trip to the big easy"

Caroline's heart sunk, the only piece of normal she had known. Her human friends, her frail...breakable human friends were now with the monster that was waiting for her.

"Don't hurt them Silas you will pay dearly if you do"Caroline said in the angriest voice she could muster up

"Then come see us Caroline"Silas said "I'm at the French Inn, room 214. You have ten minutes, come alone or everyone will die"

Caroline didn't even respond she flashed out of the house before anyone could stop her, luckily Kol was being the nosey pest he usually was and over heard the whole conversation. As soon as he heard the door slam shut he called Nik.

"What is it Kol im busy"Nik said irritated

"Get home NOW! Its Caroline" Kol said hanging up and calling Elijah and Bekah on three-way. They both answered a second apart "Both of you home now, it's happening"

"I will make the calls, Bekah you do the same"Elijah said hanging up followed by his other siblings, Kol could have sworn he heard a sob from Bekah before she disconnected.

Caroline made it to the French Inn in under five minutes running up to the front desk. She compelled the desk clerk.

"214..where is it!"She shouted at him, he quickly pointed down a hall. Silas must have compelled him already because Caroline noticed a fuzzy look in his eyes before she even compelled him.

Caroline decided she didn't care who saw and flashed to the front door, before she could kick it in it swung open, revealing Damon. Caroline looked at him thoroughly before she noticed what was wrong, Damon had bright blue eyes...this man that looked like Damon had eye that were pitch black.

"Hello Caroline"he said extending his hand "Silas"

Caroline scoffed "Let my friends go and then we will talk" she said pushing past him into the room looking for them.

The door slammed shut causing her to turn around and come face to face with Silas.

"They aren't here are they?"She said in almost a whisper

"Never were, i made you think what i wanted to"Silas said with a wicked smile, worse than the other Salvatore could ever conjure up. "And i bet you are wondering why i look like your little lacky, Damon...right?"

Caroline just looked at him disgusted, he wouldn't get to her, she wouldn't let him. She started building her power back up inside her.

"Well turned out that the Petrovas took a page from my book, Damon is my shadow self, my doppleganger"Silas said with a smile knowing that Caroline knew nothing about this

"It not going to matter much who you are or who Damon is to you"Caroline said with a confident smile, her features beginning to change..her vamp face showing itself first

"I can't do that too Caroline"he said changing into his true form as well with a cocky grin

"Yea but can you do this?"Caroline asked sweetly as the black veins appears faster than ever, her eyes started to change from the pure blue sky color to a dark blood-red.

Silas' smiled dropped quickly "What is this"

"The spirits can't control anything i do "Caroline said, the wind picking up around her..things flying around the room. Silas caught a lamp that flew at him in the wind gusts, and propelled it at Caroline. Before it was even half way to her it combusted into flames and crumbled just under her watchful eye. "Tell me Silas, as the oldest most powerful creature on the earth"she mocked "Can you handle this?"

A wicked smiled grew on her face as the room lit up in flames around her, Silas trying his own magic to put the flames out that were creeping over to him. He tried to flash to her but was knocked back by an invisible barrier. As soon as he made contact with the ground Caroline looked to the floor and instantly thick metal chains crashed up through the ground wrapping around Silas. Caroline spelled the chains with almost all of her power to stay put and flashed on top of him.

"This is the end of the road for you my friend"Caroline said with a look of pure evil in her eyes "Such a shame too, we could have been friends if you would have just played nice with everyone"

Caroline sunk her fangs into his neck, causing Silas to scream out in agony...Caroline was being vicious tearing into his neck trying to drain him as fast as possible. His essence was flowing into her by the mouth full and she never felt more powerful in her entire existence. Caroline got caught up in the blissful feeling, suddenly Silas burst through the chains launching Caroline off of him. He had hardly any magic left in him but still had his vampirism...and five hundred years on her. Silas flashed over to where Caroline was pinning her against the wall and looking into her eye.

"My turn"he said wickedly before sinking his fangs into Caroline's neck.

**PLEASE REVIEW~~~~~**


	14. Chapter 14

*****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES PEOPLE, PLACES OR THINGS ;) BUUUUUUUT I WILL SAY JULIE PLEC WTF SEND CAROLINE TO NEW ORLEANS AND KILL THAT SMUT HALEY...JUST SAYING*****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HELLO CAMP KLAROLINE ;) HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER...I KNOW I KNOW CLIFF HANGER SHHH NEED TO KEEP YOU ON YOUR TOES SOMEHOW OR YOU WOULD GET BORED WITH THE STORY :) WELL LETS GO HERE IS CHAPTER 14 PLEASE REMEMBER TO BE KIND AND REVIEW ;) XOXOXO 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**CHAPTER 14: AND THEN THE LIGHT WENT OUT**

Caroline didn't realize how lost she was in Silas' blood and power that she let the barrier holding him slip. The next thing she knew Silas was drinking from her, holding her down with what strength he had from his vampirism. He was slowly obtaining some of his powers back but Caroline was fighting him, she just needed a second of a distraction and she would be able to take him down again, as if God sent them himself her family burst through the door. Silas' mouth left Caroline's neck for that second that she needed and the room was suddenly consumed by darkness, nothing could be seen even with their vampire abilities. The room started to shake, the cieling cracking right down the middle...crumbling around them. Bekah managed to find Kol's arm and clung on tightly while Niklaus used his blood connection with his mate to find her, or what was left of her.

There was a loud crashing sound that was like the biggest strike of thunder they have ever heard and suddenly they could see again. What they saw disturbed them to no extent. Caroline was crouched over Silas' drained, dead body...she was eating his insides. With every bite Caroline moaned and her blood-red eyes moved to the back of her head in pleasure. The rest of the originals, and Marcel could not believe what they were seeing. They knew Caroline was ruthless when she needed to be but this was an extreme even for her. Then it seemed to click in all of their minds simultaneously.

"Oh god"Bekah sobbed out wanting to go to her sister, but Elijah held her back and shook his head.

"Bekah don't, its too dangerous"Elijah said looking from Bekah to Caroline "She has let her darkness consume her"

"No"Niklaus growled catching Caroline's attention. She stood slowly, dropping whatever organs were in her hands. If Niklaus didn't know what was really wrong with her he would have been turned on by his queen in this very moment. She was stalking over to him like the true predator she was, blood still dripping from her mouth. She smiled a wicked smile at Niklaus, eyes still burning red. "What did you do love?"

"What i had to Niklaus"Caroline said with a sinister smile "And i have never felt better in my life"

"Darling come now, he is dead. We won, you won for us"kol hands raised in surrender to her as he slowly tried to approach. Caroline's attention was taking from Niklaus to his younger brother for a moment and suddenly Kol dropped to his knees, holding his hand to his chest. It felt as if someone were ripping his heart out over and over again

"Do not speak unless you are spoken to"Caroline said still holding her smile, not phased by the fact that she was causing serious harm to her own family

"Caroline enough!"Nik screamed at her taking her face into his hands causing her to concentrate on him "You are killing him!"

She dropped the hold on Kol long enough for Elijah and Bekah to flash him out of the room. Marcel and Niklaus flashed Caroline up against the wall, trying to hold her back.

"Caroline you need to get in control now"Nik begged his wife, he knew she was in there somewhere "please for me"

Caroline laughed a sick, twisted laugh at Niklaus "What is that supposed to make me tear my clothes off and throw myself into your arms?"

Niklaus and Marcel just looked in astonishment, Marcel wondering to himself if it was too late for their Queen, if she had let the dark magic totally consume her.

"Yes Marcel"Caroline said looking him dead in the eye "The answer to what you were thinking is yes i did. Now get the hell out of my way!"

With a simple flick of her wrists they were both flung to opposite sides of the room. Caroline brushed herself off and wiped her mouth with the curtains before turning to make her way out, but Nik was quickly recovered from her magical assault.

"Not so fast love we aren't done here"Nik said grabbing her arm, Caroline snapped her head in his direction

"Yes"She said dropping him to his knees with just her mind "We are!"

Before Nik could respond she snapped his neck and flashed out of the room.

"I can't find her anywhere! She has a shield around her protecting her from any magic"Laci said desperately trying to avoid Niklaus' wrath

"Well she isn't in bloody New Orleans that's for sure"Nik said slamming his fist through the wall of the bistro office "Everyone has been looking for her in town its as if she has vanished"

"Niklaus im sorry we are trying to.."Gwen was cut off by Niklaus' hand around her neck

"You will stop trying and just do it or i will slowly kill your mother in front of you before i rip you to pieces to you understand me you insignificant waste of power?" Niklaus said through his teeth, he was so close to just crushing her neck then and there but Laci stopped him.

"You kill my daughter and i will never help you, all the witches will turn on you in this town you will have no one to help you find your beloved Caroline"Laci shouted at Niklaus

"I couldn't give a damn less about you lot, your obviously proving to be useless to me. As for the rest of the witches in this town they are just as useful to me as a human would be now. Good for one thing and that is my meal!"Niklaus said "So maybe i will just kill her" he said turning his attention back to Gwen and squeezing a little tighter.

"Stop!"Laci begged him "I know of one more thing i can do, it's an almost sure-fire way to find her"

"Well have at it witch or your daughter dies"Niklaus said

"It involves your blood"She said grimly, knowing that is something very few people have ever gotten their hands on

"Anything for Caroline"Niklaus said immediately dropping Gwen and biting into his wrist pouring it in a glass "But mark my words witch, if you and your daughter cross me in any way or do not get me some real answers i will make both of your death slow and painful"

They both nodded frantically and made their way out back to try and do an expression spell to find Caroline. Niklaus followed them to the alley and watched as they joined hands around one large black candle and closed their eyes in concentration. Moments later the wind picks up and blood starts coming out of Laci's nose but she continues. The flame from the candle starts to separate from the candle itself and levitate. Gwen then takes the glass of Niklaus' blood and slowly pours it into the floating fire. Once the two mix the ball of fire grows larger and floats higher and suddenly there is an imagine of Caroline ripping out a woman's throat. She throws she body to the floor looking at it, setting it on fire with her magic and walking away. In the background they see signs for Las Vegas, then almost instantly it disappeared and Laci fell to the ground unconscious with Gwen kneeling down to help her.

Niklaus didn't wait around to see if Laci was alright, he was already on his way home to tell his family of where Caroline was and what he saw. He was planning on being on the next flight to Las Vegas with or without them but he was secretly hoping for their support. Kol ran with witches for centuries, he knew them better than most and the personal relationships with Elijah and Bekah just may be enough to try and pull her back enough for Niklaus to save her. He wasnt going to give up on her, he just got her back. But as of this moment in time Caroline was the most powerful creature on the planet and Nik had no idea where to start but he would start somewhere. Niklaus would not rest until his Caroline...his wife...his mate...his everything was returned to him again.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTER THAN THE REST...THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE ;)

*****PLEASE REVIEW XOXO*****


	15. Chapter 15

******I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN THOUGHTS ;) ******

**~~~~~HELLO DARLINGS, WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THE TURN OF EVENTS IN CH 14? AGAIN SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT BUT THIS CHAPTER WILL MORE THAN MAKE UP FOR THAT. ANNNNND BC THE LAST WAS SO SHORT YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS TODAY :)... IM PLANNING ON STARTING A NEW STORY SOON AS WELL...JUST A HEADS UP ;) WELL HERE WE GO MY LOVES CHAPTER 15 ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU XOXOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**CHAPTER 15: **

The original family sat in front of the television on their jet, in transit to Las Vegas. They were watching the national news all with similar looks of horror on their faces. Bekah sat next to Stefan trying to hold his hand but failing miserably because of how hard she was trembling. The news anchor was reporting their main story of the night which happened to be showcasing the 32 murders that have happened since this morning, it was only six pm. Caroline was keeping busy and by the sound of it building up her strength for something big. Once her humanity was back intact she was going to be a basket case from what she has done so far and she hadn't been in Vegas for a full twenty-four hours yet. The flight was still about half an hour out and Niklaus was growing impatient, he called Caroline's cell every five minutes..he knew she had it on her because she kept ignoring the call after a few rings. Normal Caroline could be a ruthless woman but humanity free Caroline is a cold-hearted bitch. Elijah started to feel even worse for his brother, who he knew was close to snapping, so he excused himself and went to the back cabin to make trying to call her. The phone rang three times and surprisingly she picked up.

"Brother dearest"Caroline said in a very perky voice which sent chills through Elijah "Have you seen me on the television?"

"We all have sister"he said in a grim voice "When is this little stint of yours going to end"

"Ahh im thinking.."Caroline drug out "When i drain this town dry"

Elijah was speechless for a moment but recovered quickly. "Caroline this is madness, this is not you. We all owe you our lives for saving us from Silas. But it has cost us something very dear"

"What a whore for your brother?"Caroline shot back quickly "kept on a short leash to make sure no one else gets to play with your cool toy? I have grown tired of that life Elijah and i DO NOT intend on letting the old boring Caroline come out to play. This version is like an upgraded version i think i will keep it. Is there anything else?"

Niklaus ripped the phone out of his hand, Elijah was so engrossed in his conversation with Caroline he hadn't even hear Nik sneak up.

"Yes love"Nik said into the phone, a look of pure anger on his face "Why is it you answer for your brother-in-law but not your husband? Do you think that little of me?"

"Yes"She responded carelessly

"Well im sorry but i happen to fancy you quite a bit"Niklaus said, he knew she wanted him to hate her. It wouldn't be that easy "I will not give up on you sweetheart, I'll be seeing you soon"

"Oh im thrilled"Caroline said he could almost see her rolling her eyes before she hung up.

As soon as the plane landed he made his way to a few friends he had in this area. They immediately welcomed the entire original family into their home, honored to be hosting them. All of them sat in a room together drinking blood, or in Nik's case alcohol and blood.

"I assume you are here to collect your wife?" Dominic said to him in his heavy Italian accent

"How did you know mate?"Nik said sarcastically "Have any of you seen her"

"I actually had a run in with her just a few hours ago, she had no idea of my ties to you so i befriended her. She led me to where she was staying telling me that she had a buffet and i was welcome to join her" the other vampire Elise said shaking a little "I understand what we are but we are not monsters. There are ways of going about our life humanely, feed, compel, and release. But when i followed Caroline into her hotel room she had at least a dozen people if not more compelled lying around the house. The ones that weren't compelled were dead. Niklaus there were children in there"

"Oh my god"Bekah said, Caroline would probably never come back from this knowing that she killed any innocents let alone children.

"I know" Elise said "I fed from someone who was almost drained. Gave them a mercy kill because the way Caroline was finishing them was barbaric"

"Let me guess, she wasnt just draining them"Kol said with a disgusted shake of his head

Elise shook her head at Kol with a horrified look on her face.

"Where is she staying"Niklaus asked them not wanting to waste any more time

"I will take you myself, Dominic will come you will need all the help you can get"Elise said

"Dont worry about that"Kol said getting everyone's attention "I have people here already, no use in sacrificing you two since you have been so helpful"

"What do you mean you have people here"Elijah said curiously looking at his brother

Rebekah gave Kol a knowing look and nodded her head in encouragement, the other two siblings not missing their exchange.

"Kol..."Nik seethed through his teeth

"Fine, I admit it Bekah and I were being nosey before and overheard your conversation with Caroline about Silas"Kol said causing Nik to think back to when Caroline first came clean, he nodded his head for Kol to go on "Well we took our own precautions and got together a Plan B incase things fell through. We have fourteen leaders of covens from all around the world here to help us with her. We figured we needed a little magic on our side as well."

Niklaus and Elijah both looked at their brother and sister with looks of surprise and gratitude.

"Always and Forever Nik remeber"Bekah said grabbing her older brothers hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze "We are getting her back"

Niklaus nodded to his sister, tears in his eyes...his emotions starting to overcome him. Through out all of this Nik has been the enforcer, keeping a strong mask up to cover up the fact that he was dying inside without her. None of them really thought of how badly he was affected because of this, but they all intended on bringing the light back to their dark family.

"Kol call them have them meet us outside in ten minutes"Nik said, Kol and Bekah both nodded to him walking away to call upon everyone.

Moments later they were all, including the fourteen witches, were on their way to the house Caroline took over. They formulated a plan on the way, each of them getting on the same page. The witches were to surround the house and enter from all angles as the surprise attack so to say on Caroline. They knew she wasnt going to go down easily, and the witches needed her incapacitated long enough to push the essence of the spirits back in her to level out her light and dark magic. The one warlock from Africa gave Niklaus a syringe filled with an amber-colored liquid.

"What is this?" Niklaus asked looking over to the man questioningly, he wanted to be sure this would not have a long-term effect on his wife.

"It is a potion that will put her in a daze. It will temporarily phase out her black magic, could be for minutes, could be for seconds i don't know. This type of thing has never been used on someone who has as much power as your mate. But it is the only chance we have, so you must get in close enough to her to inject it directly into her heart." the warlock said with a dead serious look on his face.

"Will it hurt her?"Niklaus asked just as serious

"In order for it to work it has to hurt her..."the man said trying to comfort him, proving unsuccessful

"No, we aren't using it, we will do something else"Niklaus said instantly

"Niklaus we must, it is our only chance at getting her back" Bekah pled with her brother

Niklaus thought it over for a moment, he didn't like the fact that he would have to hurt he...but he hated the thought of eternity without her by his side, for who could truly live (dead or undead) without their heart?

"Fine lets do this"Niklaus said motioning for everyone to take their place, Nik and his siblings walking right in the front door.

They separated searching the house for her all meeting back downstairs, empty-handed. Her scent was strong in the home she had to be here somewhere. Nik looked around, his eyes landing on a basement door. He caught the eye of a witch passing by the window and motioned for them to go downstairs from the outside entrance. After that Nik made his way to the door his family in tow and pulled it open. The scent of blood hit them in the face like a tidal wave. Death was thick in the air, after a glance at each other they descended downstairs. As soon as they reached the bottom step the bodies started appearing, well more accurately body parts. The family had to step over carnage before rounding a corner and coming upon Caroline. There she sat with what was once living beings thrown around the room, some pieces still laying across her. She looked filled to the brim, lounging against the wall without a care in the world. She didn't even open her eyes when they stood in front of her, just smiled a wicked smile. Her face was almost unrecognizable now in between the black veins and blood covering it. She looked as if she had dived into a sea of blood and swam around for a while.

"Caroline"Elijah whispered, no one was sure if it was to her or himself.

"Hello"She said in a voice that almost was not her own, it was husky and dark...dripping of the death she brought to the victims around her.

"Time so come home sis"Kol said making his way to one side of her, Elijah to the other. Bekah slowly approached the front of Caroline.

When Caroline opened her eyes and looked up to her family they were surprised to find the bright blue eyes they once knew. It was as if Caroline was trying to fight her way out, but it seemed almost as soon as she opened her eyes they began changing back into the deep red. That quick moment in time was enough for the original family though, Caroline was still in there and they intended to find her and bring her back to them.

"What makes you think i would allow you idiots to take me anywhere?"She mocked them, they knew they weren't strong enough...she knew it just as well.

"Because Caroline"Niklaus said stepping in "We are your family...we remain together"

"Oh Niklaus what happened to you?" Caroline said with a sadistic laugh "When i left your sorry ass you were amazing. You killed on a whim and enjoyed it, you relished in what you were. Maybe if you were still that man...a **REAL** man...**MAYBE** then i would follow you**.** Butsince we all know that you are anything but a man, that wont be happening now will it _love_"

That was what it took to make Nik snap, they all saw it even Caroline who smirked almost triumphantly. The next second Niklaus flashed at Caroline, thinking she didn't know it was coming...boy was he wrong. Not even another full second later Caroline's hand was through his chest gripping his heart. Nik gasped from shock and the pain he was experiencing, not only was Caroline planning on ripping out his heart but she was sending electric shocks to it as well through her touch. The pain was almost paralyzing...almost. He took the little bit of power he had left and grabbed the syringe from his pocket jamming it into Caroline's heart.

"A heart for a heart love"he said with his own smirk pushing down the plunger, Caroline immediately went unconscious dropping to the floor..leaving Nik's heart still in his body.

Everyone let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding "I thought you were going to die NIk"Bekah sobbed

"No time for theatrics get the witches in here **NOW**" Nik said to them, Kol and Bekah doing so without complaint.

A moment later they were back with all of the witches and warlocks, the ones with magic making a circle around Caroline...the eldest looking warlock getting on his knees by Caroline's head. They pushed Niklaus out of the way and began chatting in Latin, almost instantly the lights started flickering...wind tunneling around them and what seemed to be sparks coming from the warlocks hand that he held above Caroline's heart. The chanting got faster and faster as they began swaying side to side around her...it was almost hyptmotizing to the originals. After another few seconds of chanting Caroline's eyes flew open, Niklaus noticed they kept switching from red to blue almost as if his Caroline was fighting to get out. She looked from witch to witch the evil in her growing angrier as each word fell from the their mouths. She closed her eyes and began concentrating herself.

"She is trying to fight us"The warlock said through stressed breaths "I need you here Niklaus" the witch pointed next to Caroline, and in an instant Nik was on the ground next to her.

"I'm here love"he whispered to her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it

Caroline's eyes shot open blue this time "Nik?" she asked in an almost broken voice

"Caroline"He said with a sigh of relief getting ready to bend down and kiss her

"Dont!" the warlock shouted at Niklaus stopping him dead in his tracks, Nik eyes shot to him "She is tricking you"

Nik looked back down to see Caroline's eyes back to red and an evil smirk on her face.

"Almost got ya"She said and then continued to try and fight the witches, Niklaus helped them by holding her down now

"We are almost done it is going to get really bad now"another witch said looking at the entire family

Nik snapped at her "well get on with it before you find yourself without a heart!"

They chanted every faster now if that were even possible and Caroline began to thrash around under Nik's hold. Caroline screamed out in what sounded like agony from the spirit's pure essence being shoved back into her, as she did the house shook around them...the walls began falling apart. Elijah flashed to the opposite side of the basement where a main support beam was falling and pushed it back up. What good would them saving Caroline be if everyone was crushed under a house...of course the whole original family would survive but they may need the witches again. After another minute of them chanting and Caroline screaming everything went dead silent. The witches and warlocks all sucked in a deep breath at the same time, small black veins appearing and disappearing on all of them for a minute before it stopped.

"What did you do?"Niklaus asked around at all of them

"We took the extra darkness from her... We practice white magic we had no dark at all in us" another witch said confidently "we split it evenly between us ensuring no one else would be lost to the dark arts as a consequence of saving Caroline."

"She is saved then?"Niklaus asked looking at her frantically, inspecting her as much as he could. The original family crowded around Caroline all on their knees to get a better look at their sister

"She is Niklaus"the warlock said, sure of himself "She is exhausted and needs to rest, I doubt she will wake up before the next day or two are out. That gives you ample time to get her out of this godforsaken place and clean up her mess."

"Thank you all"Niklaus said to the witches and warlocks "and for once i will thank you Kol and dearest Rebekah for being nosey pests. Without you i may have never gotten her back"

They smiled and nodded at their older brother, watching him pick up Caroline. He cradled her into his chest, they all say a small content smile on Carolines face as she breathed in Nik's scent in her sleep. They were all relieved that their sister was fine and Niklaus didn't lose his mate for that surely would have been the end of their brother. He fought so hard all of his existance to keep their family together by any means...this was their way of finally repaying him.

"Well we have work to do"Elijah said looking around at the mess Caroline made.

"She owes me big for this"Kol complained kicking an arm out of his way

Bekah smiled and laughed to herself, Stefan had already started with Elijah and Katerina in cleaning up. Maybe her family would be back to normal now, they could go on living their eternal lives...maybe not. But in that moment in time Bekah was confident that whatever came their way they would be able to face.

Always and Forever.

*****PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE ASAP! :) :) :)*****


	16. Chapter 16

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED ONLY MY OWN IMAGINATION :) *****

**~~~~~~HELLO MY LOVILIES! WHEW THAT WAS SOMETHING HUH...IM GLAD THAT YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING IT! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, FAVORITING ECT YOU ARE THE BEST! CAROLINE HAS CERTAINLY BEEN THROUGH THE RINGER IN THIS STORY BUT HEY...LIFE EXPERIENCES ONLY BUILD CHARACTER ;) ENJOY CHAPTER 16 AND PLEASE REVIEW XOXO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**CHAPTER 16: I SEE HELL IN YOUR EYES**

Caroline's screams could be heard through the halls of the Mikaelson mansion back in New Orleans. That is how is was every night for the past week that they have been home. No one was sure what to do for Caroline, even Nik was at a loss. Most nights she would shun him away but then there were nights that they would get lost in each other...distraction by any means. The nights she spent with Niklaus seemed to dull the pain but as soon as she would close her eyes the faces of her victims would haunt her. Nights spent alone were far worse but Caroline could not find it within herself to bring anyone into her own personal hell. She lost her temper in a big way with Niklaus one night he tried to enter her mind and help her, she screamed at him that she didn't want him to see the things she did...the people...the children that she massacred.

The days in the mansion seemed to drag out, everyone intent on bringing their old sister back remained around. Even Kol stopped going out to the clubs and hung around home more often trying to distract his beloved sister from her torment. Even with everyone's efforts combined Caroline still seemed lost. She had a permanent look of torture in her eyes, her smile was never genuine...looking more forced than it should have. She was always the life of the family, the light to the darkness. Now it seemed as if the flame that used to burn in her eyes was extinguished and replaced with a cold empty nothing.

"Nik i think we should throw a ball"Bekah said sinking down on the couch next to Niklaus in his study, looking over his shoulder to try to see what he was drawing...naturally he shielded it. Only Caroline was allowed to look at his personal sketch book, and she had no interest in that lately

"Why on earth would we do that?"Nik asked not paying her much mind, brushing the pencil across the sheet angrily like it offended him somehow

"For Caroline"she said in a little voice desperately seeking his approval "Kind of like a welcome back thing"

"I don't think that is such a good idea, as im sure you already know she isn't quite back yet is she Rebekah"Niklaus said with a hint of agony in his voice

Bekah looked at her brother sympathetically, wishing she could mend his broken heart but she knew only Caroline could do that. The only time Nik was truly happy was the nights Caroline allowed him back into their bed.

"I think it is a great idea"she said "What could it hurt really Nik, i think it would be good for her to see all of the people that used to be the regular for her. Marcel agrees with me he suggested that i mention it to you"

"Marcel huh"he said with a short sarcastic laugh "he would know wouldn't he"

"Oh Nik that is enough, you know better"Bekah said disgusted her brother would even suggest infidelity from Caroline "You two are it, she is just trying to get back to normal and after whats has done did you really think that she would just bounce back?"

Niklaus looked at his sister, she was right...as usual, but he wanted his wife...his life...back. He threw down his sketch book and lowered his head into his hands. He was stressed and it was visible. He groaned quietly and ran his fingers through the messy curls on top of his head.

"Its set Nik we will have a ball a week from tonight, I promise this will be a good thing"Bekah said with a pat on her brothers back and a smile "Maybe for the both of you"

Bekah hopped up and ran off, Niklaus was sure she was going to start planning the ball. A moment later Elijah walked into the room shaking his head, he poured a drink and sat across from his brother.

"What was Rebkah going on about"Elijah said "All i could make out of her blubbering was fabulous, epic and ball"

Niklaus laughed to himself, he knew his sister well. "She thinks that Caroline needs a ball in her honor to bring her back"

Elijah chuckled "Yes, that's what she needs"

"Have you seen my loving wife today?"Nik asked Elijah, picking his book and pencil back up again

"What? You have not?"Elijah asked, he knew their relationship was straining but still was not used to it. Before all of this you did not see Niklaus with Caroline and vise versa.

"Not since last night"Nik said not looking up "She was having another nightmare and i tried to go in and sooth her. Let just say it did not end well."

Elijah was at a loss for words, he and Katerina had a flawless relationship. She was always there when he needed him and at the same time gave him the space he needed as well. He had yet to experience a situation like this so he was unsure what to say to his brother.

"She will come around Niklaus"Elijah said going off of what he knew "Caroline is above all a very compassionate person. Everything she feels...everything she does she puts all of her being into so of course she will mourn just as seriously. She needs to get through what she has done, and sooner or later she will be ready to let you back in to help her. I believe she just needs to overcome the last of the demons inside of her on her own before she can let anyone else in."

Strangely Elijah's words did have a soothing effect on Niklaus and he gave his brother a small smile and nodded in agreement from what Elijah gathered.

"Well i am off, Katerina needs to buy things and for that she needs me"he said with a long sigh

"The life of a married man"Niklaus said "Any regrets yet brother?"

"None what so ever Niklaus, but you should know how that is"Elijah said with a smile, he turned and made his way to his wife leaving Nik to think of his own wife.

God did he miss her...he missed them and everyday it ate away at him wondering when Caroline would allow him back into her arms. He hoped every night that she would call upon him to make her forget everything if just for a few hours before she screamed at him to leave her be.

She was constantly hot and cold...mostly cold the past few days Nik thought to himself, suddenly pulled from his thought by her scent. He looked to the doorway to see her standing there looking at him.

"Hi"she said timidly, this is how it always started. She was afraid to approach him, but every time he would welcome her with open arms. Nik flashed over to her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her lovingly. It took her a second but Caroline eventually wrapped her arms around his neck and put her all into the kiss. She needed it as much as he did.

"Hello love"he said once their lips were no longer connected "Where have you been all day?"

"In the garden"she said "What have you been doing?"

"Bit of this bit of that"Nik said with her favorite smirk, refusing to let her go, as usual. "Missing my wife a great deal."

"I think i can relate to that"She said close to his ear, her breath on his neck sending chills down his spine "But i did run into Bekah"

Nik rolled his eyes, of course she would ambush Caroline with the ball right away.

"You can say no sweetheart"Nik said seriously

"To Bekah?"Caroline said with a heart laugh "Have you met her Nik"

"I guess your right love"He said with a laugh "well i guess it is something we will have to weather together"

Caroline smiled, and for once in a long time it reached her eyes. It was contagious and Niklaus found himself smiling right back at her, dimples and all.

"You amaze me Niklaus"she said running her fingers down his cheek through his stubble that she found so sexy

"Why is that?"He asked leaning into her touch naturally

"Because even after all i have done"She said sounding a little choked up for a second "And all i have said and done to you and our family...you...your love for me has never faltered"

"And it never will love"Nik said "I think you underestimate just how much I love you"

"well then perhaps you will have to show me Mr. Mikaelson"Caroline said with a naughty look, biting her lip. She giggled when Niklaus picked her up bridal style in his arms and kissed her with so much want it made her melt.

"Well then that is what I shall do Mrs. Mikaelson"he said with a heated look flashing them up to their bedroom, their clothes flying off in the process.

Kol walked into the house after going into town with Elijah and Katerina. He ended up ordering a new tailored suit for the ball next week wanting to look his best with everyone that would be there. He laughed to himself and shook his head as he picked up a pink lacy bra. As he made his way closer to the steps he saw the rest of the clothes and once he saw his brothers clothes in the mix he smirked.

"Oh Elijah, it looks like Caroline is having a good day"Kol said going into the kitchen, coming face to face with them

"Why do you say that?"Elijah asked looking a Kol with curiosity

Kol threw the bra to Elijah, he dropped it as soon as he realized what it was, Katerina chuckling next to him.

"If you need more evidence you can find it littered up the steps"Kol said with a smirk flashing out of the kitchen leaving his brother red in the face.

Caroline and Nik lay naked wrapped up in one another's arms basking in each other and the love they just made between each other. It was always a beautiful thing but since she came back Nik made sure to always take his time and make sure Caroline knew just how much her husband worshipped her. It made her feel amazing and in a way horrible because she knew how bad it hurt him when she would snap and shut him out. But Caroline swore to herself that she would try her hardest to be what he needed...what she used to be...his equal. And right now she felt like anything but that, she had allowed herself to become reduced to this.

"What are you thinking about love"Niklaus was almost afraid to ask but did anything as he squeezed her tighter into him

"Everything"she whispered

"No Caroline please"Nik begged moving so her could look into her eyes "please stay with me love"

Caroline felt hot tears trailing down her cheeks, he kissed them away as they fell. Oh, Nik, her Nik. He loved all of her...even her dark broken side.

"I'm sorry Nik"Caroline sobbed "I'm so sorry"

"Do not be sorry, just be with me"he said kissing her lovingly again and again until she responded to him with a anomalistic need.

collar-bone to his pulse point in his neck before she bit into it, drinking him in deeply. Niklaus moaned from the pleasure of feeling his wifes lips on his neck, she tilted her head to the side silently telling him what she wanted and he obliged immediately biting into her as well feeling a swell of emotion overtake him as they blood shared. She was letting him back in, showing him everything that she was thinking and he was taking it all on like the true hero to her he was. He was trying to absorb as much of her pain as possible, feeling it working made him see things in a new light. Maybe she would be back to him sooner, they both took their fangs out of each other's necks licking the wound till it close and then looked deep into each others eyes before crashing their lips together. Nik, already hard from the intimate experience they just had, slid into her making Caroline gasp into his mouth. He thrusted into her over and over again from beneath her, grabbing ahold of her backside to make sure he was going to get as deep as possible. Caroline dug her nails into Niks chest as she met him with every thrust he sent to her, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. A moment later Nik sat up trailing kisses from her breasts up to her lips.

"I love you Niklaus, so so much"Caroline said a small moan following as he hit the right spot over and over again

"As i love you"he gasped into her neck, they were both close and he intended to finish things. Nik flipped them over and Caroline wrapped her legs around him and he started thrusting into her harder and faster just like she liked it.

Moments later they were coming undone together moaning each other's names in pure bliss. They were sure anyone that had been in the house was gone by now because neither of them were remotely quiet the entire time, too lost in each other to care. After a few moments Nik kissed Caroline on her shoulder and as usual went to get out of bed to get dressed and leave her be. He didn't want to push his luck too much with the love of his life who lay there still breathing heavily. He suddenly felt her hand wrap around his wrist, Nik quickly looked back at Caroline.

"Stay"she said looking at him with so much love it warmed his heart "please"

Caroline didn't have to ask twice, Nik smiled an ear to ear smile at her and took his place back in their bed pulling his wife back onto him and covering them up. They both lay there content wrapped up in eachother, listening to one another breathe until they both drifted off to sleep. That night Caroline didn't have any nightmares.

*****************PLEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW ;)**********************************XO **


	17. Chapter 17

***** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TVD CHARACTERS OR PLOTS, JUST MY OWN IDEAS :) *****

**~~~~~HELLO EVERYONE! I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE AWESOME REVIEWS YOU HAVE BEEN POSTING, IM GLAD EVERYONE IS ENJOYING READING IT AS MUCH AS I HAVE BEEN ENJOYING WRITING IT...WELL LETS GET TO THE GOOD STUFF HERE IS CHAPTER 17, PLEASE REVIEW :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**CHAPTER 17: ALL THAT GLITTERS IS NOT GOLD**

The next couple months seemed to go by as if nothing had ever happened, ever since the night that Caroline welcomed Niklaus back into their bed things took a more positive turn. She smiled more, was involved in the family more, more involved in her business. It pleased her husband to no end that she seemed to just snapped out of it, he was too enthralled with the fact that he had his old Caroline back that he didn't agree with Elijah's concerns. He was worried that Caroline had suppressed her demons instead of letting them go and was worried that she would keep it in until she burst at the seams and all hell broke loose again. Kol, being...well Kol made a joke about how he was glad that he didn't kill the witches because they may come in handy again.

Now that Caroline had the essence of the spirits in her again she was more in tuned with nature, spending a lot of her time in the gardens. One day she tired of waiting for the gardens to bloom so she took it upon her self to speed up mother nature. The rest of the original family were in awe waking up that winter morning to find the entire garden in full bloom amidst the snow covering. She felt at peace again but still from time to time would have to hold back the black veins fighting to get out. She didn't have nightmares anymore finding some kind of safe haven in her husband, but she would still see things..more acurately victims. They wouldnt address her or even appear for longer than a second but she would see them...when she looked in the mirror...when she opened a door...turned a corner...they were always with her and that alone tormented Caroline. One day she turned to the spirits, sitting in a circle of salt and candles Caroline closed her eyes in concentration. Instead of appearing to Caroline in the house they took control of her conscious, bringing her back to the old witch house in Mystic Falls.

"Caroline"the eldest said fondly of her "I am glad to see you are putting on a good show"

Caroline smiled, happy in a way to be in touch with the spirits that have guided her throughout her existence. "Well every woman is broken behind her strong face do you not agree?"

The witch chuckled and nodded to her "Thank you child, from all of us for taking down Silas. Though we are all deeply sorry for the price it cost you, we know you of pure of heart Caroline and the things you did were just atrocious. I am assuming that is why you called upon us today."

"I want to fix it...everything"Caroline said with confidence that shook the witches, if they didn't know any better they would think she was still consumed by the darkness with how fierce and determined she looked in that moment "I sacrificed a great deal for all of you taking down Silas, deny it if you would like but we all know what i say is true. If Silas would have succeeded in draining me of my power and killing me, your descendants wouldn't stand a chance. Now lets talk payback"

The spirits looked between each other knowing that this was not going to go the way they wanted it to.

"What do you mean exactly by fix everything"Another witch spoke up looking at Caroline timidly, but even through her shy attitude Caroline could see power pouring off of the spirit.

"I mean time travel"Caroline said without hesitation, hearing a few of them gasp "I know it is possible and I also am aware of the fact that you all know how...so do tell" she flashed them her signature Caroline smirk letting them know she wasnt going to back down.

"Caroline what you are talking about is dangerous, if you change the smallest thing you could change life as you know it. This is how it was meant to be child, you cannot change time for your own selfish gain" The eldest said sternly

"My own selfish gain?"Caroline shreeked at the witch, a few black veins appearing and disappearing just as quickly "I killed more people than i would like to admit but then again I don't have to tell you...YOU ALL KNOW! You saw first hand what i have done i know it, so do not sit there and deprive me of a solution to all of this. Those innocents...those CHILDREN deserve their lives back and YOU WILL tell me or i swear i will unleash a hell on this earth Silas would have been impressed by. Do NOT test me witches!"

None of them spoke, most likely because they were all too terrified to do so, looking to the their elder for the answer to Caroline's demand. She looked down, defeated for a moment before looking back up at Caroline.

"You say you know that is possible Caroline, to time travel"the eldest said challengingly "But do you know what you have to do, where you have to go?"

Caroline shook her head, none of the grimores gave her any of the information she needed.

"You must travel to the Dark Dimension child, there you will find the time-keeper and he will or will not grant you passage."the witch said without a trace of emotion in her face "Can you handle that?"

"What do you mean will or will not grant me passage, I'm not going to travel to the Dark Dimension with the possibility that it may not even be worth it. I have heard of that place" Caroline said with a slight grimace "and to answer you question YES i can handle it"

"Well as any gate-keeper or in this case time-keeper you have to pay them to be able to use their services"the witch said "they need human souls"

"What?"Caroline gasped "How many?"

"Four"the witch said "Could you really sacrifice four innocent pure girls to the time-keeper, he will keep their souls in the Dark Dimension as his personal slaves."

Caroline shook her head in disgust, could she really take four more lives after everything that she had done...but then it clicked.

"I can bring them back when i go back in time"Caroline said confident she found a loop-hole

"No you may not"the witch said shaking her head "Not part of the deal, those lives stay with the time-keeper"

Caroline thought for a moment, before she decided. "I would rather sacrifice four lives than fifty-eight, twelve of them being children!"

"If that is what you wish then so be it Caroline, but know that you must stay discreet if you are even able to survive the Dark Dimension to get back in time. You must not be noticed by anyone and MUST NOT change anything else, if you do there will be..."She was cut short by Caroline

"Grave consequences and what not I understand"Caroline said, the fierce look back in her eyes as she took a step closer to the witch "Now tell me exactly what i have to do!"

As soon as they explained everything to Caroline about what she needed to do and where she needed to go they sent her back to her body. As she opened her eyes and sucked in a breath, she was overwhelmed by Niklaus' scent, there he was sitting indian style in front of her (outside of the circle) with his head resting casually in his hands.

"Have a nice chat with the evil old bitches love?"Nik asked with his smirk, making Caroline swoon a little...that man would ultimately be the death of her..if this little endeavour didn't do her in.

"I did in fact" Caroline said with a loving smile to her husband as she used her magic to put the candles out and stood up. She took Nik's hand and stepped over the salt line.

"May I ask what about? It seemed intense"Nik said walking with her to the kitchen to get a blood bag. Caroline scooted up on the counter, Nik shadowing her.

"I have an idea Nik and you're not going to like it"Caroline said "But know now before i speak a word of it that I am in fact doing it no matter what you say"

"Here we go"He said shaking his head in disapproval knowing that this conversation was not going to be the beginning of anything pleasant. "What is it sweetheart?"

"I am going to the Dark Dimension"Caroline said confidently, attempting to use her game face on her husband..of course he saw right through it "I need to find the time-keeper and go back in time to fix what i have done."

"Love"Nik said pinching the bridge of his nose, Caroline knew he was exercising a lot of self-control right not and it made her smirk a little "Are you absolutely insane?"

"Some would say"She said with a smile

"There is nothing funny about this!"Nik said in a serious tone "Have you ever been to the Dark Dimension? Because i have and believe me when i say it is no place for you, love. We are no one down there, we answer to their royalty if we mess up."

"I understand Nik, the spirits told me everything i need to know and have to do to get into the Dark Dimension and go through time. Four souls" Caroline said a little shaky

"And your alright with that, you know they have to be innocent, pure"Nik said looking at her seriously "As in virgins...the time keeper is a creep he likes them young."

"I understand Niklaus no need to rub it in but you need to understand all the lives i will be bringing back"Caroline said tears forming in her eyes

Niklaus sighed loudly running his fingers through his hair as Caroline watched his every move, trying to size up his reaction and figure out what he would do. She was so nervous she even tried peeking into his mind.

"I would suggest against that love"Nik said snapping his eyes up to her, he always felt when she was joining with him...becoming one with his mate was something he did not take lightly.

"I'm doing this Nik" Caroline said reassuring him that she will not change her mind

"Well then I'm going"Nik said looking at her

"So are we"Kol said coming around the corner with Elijah and Stefan "The women will stay behind and spend the fortune"

Rebekah smacked his arm and said some unsavoury things to him before turning to Caroline with fear in her eyes. "I was there with Nik, when he went. Are you sure this is what you want Care, being down there...it changes you"

"I know what i have to do Bekah, but i never intended on bringing anyone else into this"Caroline said looking in between her family, willingly putting their lives on the line to escort her to...well... hell. She should have figured that they were listening and would include themselves.

"Well Caroline, I have been before as well and know that gate-keeper to get in"Stefan said "I know Niklaus is familiar with her as well so with us your chances will be better getting in. And you know that Elijah will follow where ever you go, and Kol couldn't handle being left behind...that would crush his ego far too much"

Caroline smirked at Stefan, he was right and in a way she knew that. She knew that she needed them there with her, not for protection but to help keep her grounded. The Dark Dimension was just that...dark. It was evil, the base command center so to say for the biggest baddest of all the supernatural and she was about to dive into it to right her wrongs. Now, to top it off she had four dashing men pledging their lives to her as well willing to follow her into a certain hell and possible death. In a sick twisted way it made her feel special, knowing that this was her family.

"Then i guess its settled, we will leave the first thing in the morning"Caroline said "If what the witches told me were true we can find the portal, or gate as you lot call it in Arizona?"

"Correct"Niklaus said first

"Well then we have a bit of a drive ahead of us, so i shall see you all around 5 am?"Caroline said

Kol scoffed at the early hour shaking his head "I will still be drunk...there fair warning given" he stalked off closing the front door behind him, obviously going to drain the bar dry.

Caroline said goodnight to her family and turned back to her husband "Niklaus are you not coming with me"

He smiled, dimples and all at her and followed eagerly. Bekah and her other brother shook their head at the love-sick puppy Caroline reduces him to, but they are more than grateful to her for keeping the human in Niklaus in tact. Stefan pulled Bekah from her thoughts by kissing her neck, she moaned quietly to herself.

"What do you say we retire to our room and spend some alone time together, since i will be gone for a while my love"Stefan said into her skin, his breath on her skin sending chills down her spine. Bekah smiled up at him and nodded, both of them flashing up the staircase.

Elijah was left alone in the kitchen shaking his head drinking the rest of his scotch, when he heard his wife calling him from their room. Elijah smiled to himself before flashing up to her, taking a page from Stefan's book.

*****PLEASE REVIEW LOVELIES*****


	18. Chapter 18

*****I DO NOT OWN ANY TVD CHARACTERS OR PLOTS*****

**~~~HELLO MY FELLOW KLAROLINE SHIPPERS :) FIRST OF ALL THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS...ONE IN PARTICULAR STUCK OUT, I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THIS STORY ON SCREEN AS WELL BELIEVE ME ;) AND THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING COMPLIMENTS YOU GUYS KEEP ME UPDATED FASTER WILL ALL THE LOVE! WELL HERE IT IS CHAPTER 18, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ TVD SHADOW SOUL'S YOU WILL RECOGNIZE THE MENTIONING OF THE DARK DIMENSION. I AM GOING TO KEEP IT VERY SIMILAR TO THE ORIGINAL... ENJOY AND PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW THX XOXOXO~~~**

**CHAPTER 18: THE HIGHWAY TO HELL**

The morning came quicker than any of them expected, Kol just getting in. Thankfully for Caroline, Kol did not have the conscious she had and volunteered himself to find the four sacrifices. His smile was too wicked for Caroline's liking as he brought four compelled young girls into the house behind him. They all looked scared but werent saying a word and were not making eye contact with any of them, none of them even glancing Caroline's way which she was sure Kol had something to do with. They all knew that she was internally beating herself up for sacrificing four more lives but this was for the greater good in a sense, so many more people would be given their lives back. Children younger than any of these girls would have their lives back, and that was how Caroline justified her actions...not that it ever really made it any easier for her.

"Kol please tell me they are still virgins"Niklaus said walking into the front room with the group, the women were desperately clinging to their husbands, begging them to come home. Though Rebekah and Stefan were not married yet they might as well have been the way they acted.

"Yes brother"Kol scoffed at Nik shaking his head "Do you really think me incapable of such a small task? Are you sure you would like me to go with you into the Dark Dimension? I may get us all shackled up and beheaded!"

Elijah and Nik both rolled their eyes at their brother's little outburst.

"First of all Kol you invited yourself to come along with us"Niklaus corrected his younger brother "And secondly you, brother, are incapable of handling yourself around anything that does not carry the same parts you do between your legs"

Everyone including Caroline got a good laugh out of Kol's embarrassment before she finally went up to Kol and gave him a grateful hug "Thank you Kol" she said with a smile, earning a genuine smile from her younger brother

"Well if everyone is here now we should get on the road"Elijah said kissing Katerina one last time

"Yes everyone we must descent upon the highway to hell"Kol said with a smirk leading the virgins out to the SUV and putting them in the trunk area

Bekah hugged Caroline and Nik tightly after saying goodbye to Stefan. "All of you had better come back to me, or i will be going to the Dark Dimension, you know how they feel about me down there"

Niklaus laughed and shook his head at his sister and he reached out for his wife's hand.

"Shall we love"Nik said looking at her with confidence, it made Caroline feel a bit more at ease knowing that anything she was about to experience Nik would be by her side. She reached out and wrapped her finger's firmly around his, he squeezed her hand gently and smiled to her before they turned and walked out to the car.

After what seemed like days driving with Kol's constant nagging in her ear, they were about half an hour out from the gate to the Dark Dimension. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, literally nothing could be seen but sand and road. Caroline wondered if anyone was crazy enough to live out here, she knows that she could not and Bekah or Katerina most definitely could not.

"Where the bloody hell are we?"Kol complained again after another few minutes of peace and quiet.

"Kol if you do not shut your mouth right now i will pull your liver out of it"Niklaus threatened causing Kol to snicker and Elijah to scold them both with his eyes

"I swear Caroline we will never have the honor of mature company apart from Stefan" Elijah said with a small smirk looking down at his phone, Katerina had text him the entire time, and he was letting her know they were about to run out of service, and anything from this realm.

Caroline laughed at Elijah, partially agreeing to herself that what he said was indeed true. Though Niklaus was her match in every way he did have a little boys temper and would let it show quite often. But that was just another thing that she loved about her husband, one of the many things. Seemingly out of nowhere a small hole in the wall bar appeared in the far distance, Niklaus gripping the wheel a little tighter now noticing it as well.

"What is this place?"Caroline asked looking at the dump as they approached it, she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the possibility of what could be behind those walls

"This sweetheart, is where will we will be entering the Dark Dimension"Niklaus said grimly "And believe me once we get through the portal to the other dimension you are going to wish you were back at this bar"

Caroline looked at him questioningly and he nodded to her. God it was really that bad, but come on really did Caroline honestly think that the _Dark Dimension_ would look like a page out of a Disney book?

"Here we go"Kol said rubbing his hands together in excitement as they pulled in and parked the SUV. All of the piled out, taking the girls out of the trunk last, they all followed Niklaus and Elijah in who both seemed all too familiar with this place. Neither seemed anymore eager than the other to enter, and once they did you knew why.

The bar was something out of a Hitchcock novel, it had to have been. The walls were a rusty color red, with broken up old tables and chairs placed all around the bar. They were occupied with vampires, and humans laid out on the tables. The ones that were still alive were not even compelled, it seemed the patrons enjoyed the sound of torturing their meal and that sent a wave of rage through Caroline. Niklaus must have sensed it because a second later he grabbed her arm gently and led her through the bar to the back room. There at the door, probably the largest vampire Caroline had even seen stiffened up immediately.

"My lords"He said bowing his head and opening the door to us, as i passed he looked up at me and nodded "My lady"

Caroline gave him a weak smile, not fully accustomed to her surroundings though she knew that they would be dramatically changing in a matter of moments.

Once they were in the room Niklaus and Elijah made their way over to two men sitting at a desk by another door. They spoke to them, handing over a rather large stack of money, luckily they were both in the Dark Dimension before and knew what they needed to make this horrific journey. The man accepted the cash and glanced over looking at Caroline, Kol and Stefan they beckoning them to come over to him. Sensing her fear Kol took his sister's hand and walked with her and Stefan over to the men and his brothers.

"Are you all ready for vacation?"The vampire said sadistically to the group, Caroline grimacing at him in response. "Well enjoy your stay in the Dark Dimension, i shall see you if you return"

The _if _part of his statement shook Caroline to the core, Niklaus put his arm around her and pulled her tightly into him as the other man opened the door. It looked like something off of the SIFI channel, a large black and silver swirling portal faced them all right now.

"Id suggest we all link hands passing through the portal or it is possible to end up on different docks"Elijah said calmly, everyone listening and quickly grabbing onto one another.

Niklaus looked to Caroline once more "You are positive about this sweetheart?" he wanted to make sure that Caroline could handle what they were about to do, he just got his wife back and he did not want to lose her again. Caroline only nodded to him with a small smile in response and with that they stepped through.

Everything went black for a few seconds and they felt weightless...helpless. That was something that not one of them liked but they knew now they had absolutely no control over what happened until they were on solid ground. After a moment they finally felt just that. Caroline opened her eyes that she noticed she still had shut tightly. The place looked like it smelled, like death. They were standing on a dirty dock looking out onto a black sea, in the distance Caroline could see two small paddle boats approaching them with men in cloaks guiding them. It seemed like a second later they were pulled up to the dock still not making eye contact with any of the originals, or Stefan for that matter.

"We will have to ride separately into the main level"Elijah said, "Stefan you ride with Caroline and Niklaus. Kol and I will take our prisoners in the other, we will be right behind you"

Niklaus helped Caroline onto the boat and then jumped in himself, Stefan quietly following behind them. He paid the man in what looked like old world gold and the man started off, Caroline looked back to see Elijah, Kol and the girls who now had burlap sacks over their heads. Kol was waving a smirking to Caroline when she made eye contact, she quickly turned around not in the mood for his games at this moment in time. After a few moments of sitting there nervously holding Niklaus' hand, Caroline saw what appeared to be a little city. They docked a moment later and Niklaus helped her out of the boat, they waited there for Elijah and Kol to unload the girls and meet up with them. From there they formulated their plan, Elijah pulling a very old, worn looking map out of his jacket pocket. Leave it to Elijah to still remain in a Gucci suit, even in the Dark Dimension.

"This is where we are"Elijah said pointing it out to all of us on the map, scrolling his finger up almost halfway through the map "And this is where we will find the time-keeper"

"That is at least a two-day travel here"Niklaus said looking at Elijah and Kol with a disapproving look

"So what is two days love"Caroline spoke up unknowing of the area "We have been on longer road trips"

"I failed to mention to you love one full day down here is a month in our dimension, Rebekah and Katerina will surely lose their minds" Nik said looking at Caroline, but that tad bit of information did not seem to falter her one bit.

"Well then we will be going home to nicer weather"Caroline said "Lets go we are wasting days are we not?"

Elijah smiled approvingly at Caroline as he held his hand out to her, allowing her to lead the way. After another moment looking at the map Caroline took off with Niklaus on her heels. The city reminded her a lot of Brooklyn, New York centuries ago...the streets were lined with vendors selling everything from slaves, to jewelry, to dresses, to spirit balls. Kol explained that spirit balls held memories from people's lives and that it was like a drug to the homeless in this dimension. They had absolutely no hope of going home, because they had either stopped being of use as a human slave or ran from their master and are in hiding. You cannot be human and expect to survive in this dimension, let alone pass through any gates.

Caroline felt even worse if that were possible walking through the crowded streets. She seen so many people that were on the verge of death from famine or abuse...most likely both. Niklaus made her turn her head as they passed the executioner's square, were the locals got their entertainment watching humans being tortured and massacred. Caroline could hear her husband's soothing words in her mind as he telepathically soothed her, it barely helped at all but she would never tell him that. She knew what she had gotten herself into and she silently vowed not to freak out, to hold her own and show her family that she could indeed handle this. She would just have welcome back a little bit of the darkness to allow herself the strength she would need, her brothers (Caroline considered Stefan a brother now) and her husband assured her that they would all help in keeping her grounded and would do anything they had to do to be sure that Caroline would not succumb to her dark side again.

They walked until they found a large field, they seemed to breed black stallions there because the field was littered with dozens of them. Niklaus lead them around the corner and flashed over to the older looking vampire startling him, after a second the vampire composed himself and grinned wickedly embracing Niklaus like they had known each other forever. Nik said something to the man that she could not make out, obviously surprising him and they made their way over. The man bowed down to them, surprisingly and the smiled at Caroline.

"I never thought i would see the day that Niklaus Mikaelson was locked down, but now that i am seeing his captor i completely understand"he held out his hand to Caroline "My name is Amelio and i am honored to make your acquaintance Mrs. Mikaelson, and the rest of the family of course"

"Some people down here still recognize royalty i see"Kol said in his usual smart ass tone, getting an annoyed look from Nik

"Please call me Caroline"She said taking his hand, watching him as he brought his lips to her knuckles quickly

"I would never dream of such a thing My Lady"Amelio said "Mrs. Mikaelson was too informal"

Caroline smiled at his other worldly manners and wondered how her husband knew such a nice man in this hell hole.

"Well i seem to be cashing in on a favor owed to your husband so i am giving all of you a horse, feel free to go pick the one you want My Lady"Amelio said holding his hand toward the pasture

Caroline's eyes lit up as she looked at the horses and smiled ear to ear making her way over to them. After everyone chose their horse, and were saddled up they headed on their way. It was much more enjoyable with the horses and seemed to become less city-like and more country, though it was still dark and evil to the core. Everything was dead around them, the trees were all black, the grass was black. The thing that stood out the most was the fact that the Dark Dimension had two moons and the sky looked as though it was made of deep blue fire. The most disturbing thing to Caroline was that no matter where you went, it seemed you could always hear the screams for help. But to go against their ways down here was asking for a certain death. Caroline was trying to bring back life not bring on death so she did her best to block out the voices.

About three hours seemed to go by before they reached another town, Elijah and Nik slowed down to a stop next to each other to view the map together.

"Where are we now"Caroline asked looking to the map and she came up next to them

"Here we are Caroline"Elijah said pointing to their place "I know some people who will let us take shelter for a little while to rest up and feed. We need to be at full strength because this is the last level we will be able to stop at. The time-keeper is on the next level and from what i hear it takes a lot of energy and strength to travel through time."

"Have you even thought of how you are going to do this once we are back in time?" Stefan asked Caroline from over where he and Kol waiting with the girls.

"The spirits gave me instructions."Caroline said confidently "I have to perform a spell using both nature and expression to reverse the effects of my little meltdown"

"It's that simple?"Kol asked curiously

"What exactly about our situation is simple brother"Caroline asked teasing him now, getting a smirk from Kol in response

"I suppose you are right just this once dear sister"Kol said not wanting to fully admit it, he hated telling anyone they were right about anything. "So who are you friends Elijah"

"A few people i saved when i was here last time"he said proudly moving forward

"Like saved human lives saved?"Kol repsonded, that seemed too out of character for Elijah, Caroline was the human sympathizer of the family there wasnt room for another...they would lose their edge.

"Just be patient"Elijah said with a knowing smile "All will be revealed in due time"

This town seemed a lot lighter, not as violent or rural. Nik explained to them all that this was the level that the humans that earned their freedom occupied, and a few notorious witches. They rode for a few more moments before coming up on a little cottage that seemed to be the only light in this dark place. Caroline felt drawn to the cottage and as soon as the door flew open she knew why. It was a witch, and she was beautiful with her long raven hair pouring past her hips...golden eyes shining bright.

"Elijah?"She asked squinting her eyes, making sure she was really seeing him "Elijah! Ana come Elijah had returned!" she yelled into the house before running into Elijah's arms embracing him in a way that would have Katerina fuming.

"How have you been Eva?"Elijah asked smiling warmly to the girl "Alive and well i am glad to see"

"Well we learned survival 101 from the best did we not sister" Ana said emerging from the cottage, and if it were even possible she was more beautiful than her sister. Her hair, also raven black flowed in curled to her waist but she had bright green eyes that almost glowed. Caroline could tell she was more powerful than any of the witches they had at their disposal, still nowhere near her she thought confidently.

"Ana"Elijah said hugging her too "I trust you have been well, for the circumstances?"

"But of course dearest Elijah, now do tell"Ana said with a quick look around "Who are all these people and why do those girls have potato sacks on their heads?"

Kol chucked at the girl, he now knew why Elijah had saved them...they were stunning. He was sure his brother had both of the girls before Katerin...probably together judging by their affection toward each other.

"Ladies this is part of my family"He said pointing to each of them as he said their names "This is Kol, my youngest brother. Stefan, my sister's husband. My brother Niklaus who i am sure you have heard of, and this gorgeous woman to my right is Caroline, Niklaus' wife"

The girls mouths gaped open looking at Caroline and Niklaus. "The hybrid couple" Eva said stunned

"That would be us i suppose"Niklaus said in a kind of friendly voice, as friendly as Niklaus acts toward people outside of his family.

"I am honored to meet you My Lady"Ana said kissing Caroline's hand followed by Eva "As am i"her sister said

"Its a pleasure to meet you both, Elijah said you might be able to offer us shelter for a few hours?" Caroline asked them

"Anything you need My Lady" the witches said in unison looking at each other with a little giggle

"Thank you both kindly"Caroline said with a warm smile to them both, as the girls lead the family into the cottage.

The plan was to rest, and feed...stay no longer than two hours for they still had a days worth of a travel ahead of them. Everyone sat around the fire in the cottage sharing stories and eating (both blood and a stew the witches made, all of them drinking a magical wine called Black Magic. It made you feel good like you were actually drinking alcohol, but you could keep up your wits about you if need be). It was a nice change of pace since being in this dimension, Niklaus sat hugging Caroline into his side as the witches listened with small hints of jealousy pass through their expressions as he told them of Katerina, his new wife. They were obviously not a fan of Katerina, not having even met her, Caroline laughed...if only they had that opportunity they would really despise her. Katerina took a certain level of patience to be able to spend time with her, not many had that kind of virtue. Soon they would be leaving though and heading out to the next level where Caroline hoped she would be able to set everything right. She should have known with her family nothing ever comes that easy.

*****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER LOVELIES XOXO*****


	19. Chapter 19

**~~~I UNFOURTUNATELY DO NOT OWN ANY TVD CAST OR PLOTS JUST MY OWN IMAGINATION ;)~~~**

*****Hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter thank you all for you continued support! You all rock! Team Klaroline is deff the most intense fan base out there and im honored to supply you all with even more of the two amazing characters! Here is chapter 19 please enjoy and review! xoxo*****

**CHAPTER 19: FINDING YOURSELF IN THE DARKEST OF PLACES**

The time came for the Originals to leave from the witches cottage and needless to say Eva and Ava were disappointed to see their new and old friends go, but with promises to visit again from Elijah, the witches sent them on their way with their blessing. With what they were about to experience, the witches blessings would be more than welcomed. They mounted their horses and after Elijah drew the path with his finger on the map of where they would need to be the family took off, all with mixed emotions...it wasnt as if they were riding off into the sunset. They were riding off into the unknown and not one of them were the least bit comfortable with that revelation.

Traveling to the top-level of the Dark Dimension was unlike anything Caroline had ever experienced. It even left Kol and Stefan in awe of its rare and unusual beauty. The sky was now a beautiful lavender color and the two moons seemed to glisten like diamonds in the sky. There seemed to be life to this level, the trees had green leafs hanging from them and bright red blooms covered the fields as far as the eye could see. Niklaus interrupted Caroline's admiring of their new enviroment with the unfriendly truth.

"Do not let its appearance deceive you love"Niklaus said "Everything is alive on this level, down to the grass blades. It is vindictive and constantly in a state of blood lust, the environment will feed on any type of blood, human or supernatural without care. I once saw a man torn into shreds by that very tree" he said pointing to a large white oak tree in the distance.

"I myself have seen some rather unsavory things in this level that i would never hope you would have to see for yourself so lets make haste"Elijah said speeding up his horse, all of the family following his lead.

Kol was getting nervous, he was sure everyone else smelled the blood in the air as well and it was driving him mad. It smelled like the sweetest most delicious blood he had ever smelled and he wanted some for himself. He had to keep his mind on track though, assuming it was some trick. The locals preyed on the weak-minded in this dimension.

"We are almost there aren't we?"Caroline asked Niklaus, giving him a fearful look.

"How did you know"NIk asked her surprised by her ability to know that having never been here before

"I just feel it in my bones,"Caroline said with a chill going down her spine "I feel something bad coming Nik, i don't know what i just feel it."

Nik gave her a knowing nod before he responded with the only thing he could think of that would remotely sooth his wife in this situation "Whatever comes Caroline, no matter WHAT...i will be with you every single step of the way. I swear to you sweetheart, i will not let anything happen to you, ok?"

Caroline smiled at the sweetness that Nik just displayed, thought to most it may have seemed more fierce and defensive Caroline knew him better than that. That was the way he showed he truly cared, though she never for a minute in all of their time together doubted that.

Before Caroline could fully complete her thought she saw him, the Time-Keeper. He must have been at least seven-foot tall, four hundred pounds...all of which was muscle. He was vampire, had to have been at least a couple centuries old by the way he stood around carelessly like nothing could hurt him, even here. He had long black hair, which was the second thing they noticed besides his size, because the tips were made of fire. He stood in front of an open door that had a white and gold portal swirling in it, Caroline assumed that's where they would be going. Once he sensed them there he looked up from what ever he was doing, immediately making eye contact with Caroline, flashing over to them so he was right in her face. He stood mere inches from her, putting all of them on the defense. The man did not touch Caroline or seem to be thinking of attacking her, his hands were held together behind his back. Instead he leaned into her taking a large sniff of her scent and smiling to himself as he closed his eyes and sighed in what seemed to be ecstasy.

"Half witch, half vampire"He said in a deep husky voice "the only one of your kind now. Word got around about how you defeated Silas. So i assume should be bowing down to you" he chuckled obviously not one for rules.

"What do you mean you should be bowing down to her?"Stefan spoke up from behind them, voicing the same thing they were all wondering.

He laughed again, shaking his head at them. "You are all, with exception of you baby vampire" he said pointing to Stefan "much much older than me, you would think you would not be ignorant to our rules and culture"

"If you know of us you know of my temper so i suggest you get on with it or take your virgins and let us through the door"Niklaus seethed at the man who took everything as a joke, he just may have been worse than Kol.

The man scoffed at Nik and shook his head once more, before looking at Caroline. "You keep what you kill in our dimension so i guess i should be saying welcome home my Queen"

All that could be heard was Caroline's gasp, they all looked at her. None of them were even aware of the fact that Silas was the king of the Dark Dimension but they should have figured as much being as he was the original big bad.

"We were all wondering when you would grace us with your presence though none of us had the faintest idea what you looked like"he said "Your husband and family seem to to keep you pretty well hidden from us"

"You could thank the spirits for that i suppose"Elijah said "Not only does Caroline possess the dark arts, she also has the essence of the spirits. Surely they did not want her to be aware of this aspect of her life"

"Either way,"the man said "you all have business here i assume"

"Yes"Caroline spoke up hoping that her new authority would help make this easier "I need to travel back a few weeks, i brought your proper fee"she nodded to the four girls that still wore the sacks ont their heads

"My queen you do not need to pay for anything in your dimension i will be happy to take you where ever you need to go and make sure you all have a safe return" the Time-Keeper said "But i will accept them as a thank you gift for informing you"

His smile made Caroline even sicker than his words did, knowing what he had planned for the girls but they had already come this far and he was already leading them into his dungeon where she heard hundreds of other girls screaming. When he approached them he was wiping a smear of blood off his chin with a satisfied smirk.

"Nothing better than a human virgin"he said "fourteen is a good year, i cannot wait to enjoy her thoroughly later"

Caroline looked at him disgusted, he sensed her dismay quickly wiping the smug look off his face.

"Is something the matter my Queen?"He asked worried for a second that he did indeed offend her somehow. He knew that she could kill anyone, anywhere without any consequences, and did not want to come a statistic of the dimension.

"No, nothing is wrong. I want to get this over with"Caroline said turning away from him, taking Niklaus' extended hand and walking toward the portal, before she was stopped.

"Ah Ah Ah"the Time-Keeper said "Me first, so we go to the correct location. I will know of nothing you do only become visible when you are ready to leave. I suggest you all bind together so you wind up in the same place"

They all took his advice and stepped through the portal after the Time-Keeper, sending them all to Las Vegas, two hours before Caroline arrived in the past.

"Is this sufficient my Queen?" the Time-Keeper asked bowing down a little

"This is fine thank you, that is all"She said used to the role of authority so it came easy to her.

Once he was gone, they unpacked all of the supplies Caroline would need for the spell. Kol made a circle of salt around her as Elijah and Nik place the candles down around her, and the vile of her blood and the blood from the spirits in front of her inside the circle. All four of the men stood in their own circle around Caroline keeping an eye out around her to make sure her safety and that nothing would compromise the spell for they had an alloted amount of time to finish it.

"Ok its time"Caroline said closing her eyes in concentration, chanting in a combination of Latin and the language of Expression that none of the men were familiar with.

Niklaus watched as Caroline chanted and the surrounding area began to shake around them, all of the men bracing themselves and looking around. Their eyes fell to Caroline next who had her black veins going through out her constantly appearing and disappearing. When her eyes would flicker open they would see them go from blue to black and back to blue again. They knew how hard she had to fight to keep her darkness under wrap and were impressed with the level of control she was exercising. It amazed her husband the most who found himself turned on watching her do he magic, but that was a normal event in situations like this...usually his brothers werent with them though. Everything seemed to be going fine with the exception of the occasional earth quake or wind tunnels, lightning striking around them. They knew that when Caroline joined her magics it created a mystical thing unlike any other.

Out of the corner of their eyes they saw spirits appearing around them and the protective circle they made around Caroline. They were her victims, it was unsettling even to the Original brothers. They were all beaten and bloodied, the children seeming to have suffered the most. Caroline's chanting became more frantic and blood began pouring out of her nose.

"Caroline"Nik shouted wanting to jump in and stop her, Elijah held him back.

"If you break her trance in this moment she will die Niklaus, the spell is almost finished"Elijah urged Niklaus to stop "Look at them they are all healing"

Niklaus took a moment to look around him to see that Elijah was indeed right, their faces seemed to go back to normal and as Carolines chanting got louder and louder one by one they began disappearing, returning to their bodies. The bodies that were torn apart mended themselves back together and Caroline opened her eyes in time to see everything literally rewinding around them, as soon as it stopped it was as if Caroline was never even there. Once the wind died down and the candles went out Caroline slumped over unconscious, Nik flashing over and catching her before her head could hit the ground.

"Caroline"Nik said worried as his family crowded around them "Wake up love, please"

Nik shook her a couple more times, but did not hear a heart beat or even her unnecessary breaths as she normally let out when she slept. He was the most afraid he could ever remember himself being and a rush of other emotions, anger, hate, rage, anticipation went through him all at once as he tried to bring some life into his undead wife, who still layed there motionless.

"Sweetheart please come back to me please"Nik begged "Time-keeper!"he screamed at the top of his lungs looking around frantically with his wife still in his arms.

As soon as the Time-keeper appeared and saw Caroline's state he was at her side.

"What has happened to her"he asked looking at Caroline concerned, listening for a heart beat that wasnt there. Though vampires did not have the same heart beat a human did, they still had one...it was fast like a hummingbird's.

"She the spell she came here to do, i think it took to much from her"Elijah said watching his brother shield Caroline from the Time-Keeper's touch

"She needs blood"the Time-Keeper said knowingly "When you travel back in time it takes half of your energy, it must have completely drained her using her magic. Judging by her state it was a significant spell?"

They nodded at him, waiting for his advice as he knew this dimension better than any of them.

"Come quickly"He said motioning for them all to cross the portal he opened, as soon as they were all through and back into the Dark Dimension the Time-Keeper flashed off, out of sight.

He returned seconds later with one of virgins they brought him. They looked at him confused.

"She needs to drink, she is my Queen and i am responsible for her now just as much as any of you have been her entire existence. My life before my ladies." The Time-Keeper said in a very serious tone, holding the scared girl by her arm so tight they could hear the girls bones breaking. She was compelled not to make a sound until Caroline was done with her,if she survived his Queen's wrath.

"Hello idiot do you not notice her state of unconciousness?"Kol said in his usual smart ass tone "How do you expect to have her bite this girls neck and drink from her if she is asleep. We have to force it into her mouth!"

The Time-Keeper shot Kol a deadly look showing his irritation and without breaking eye contact with Kol he picked the girl up and ripped her in half...literally tore he down the middle. Kol shuddered at the Time-Keepers raw strength and ferocity as he ripped the girls heart out of the one half of her body and walked it over to Niklaus, smiling once at Kol knowing good and well he terrified him. The Time-Keeper handed Niklaus the heart, which he took gratefully, opening Caroline's mouth and squeezing the blood from the girl's heart into his wife's mouth. Seconds later Caroline jolted up choking on the blood, Nik rubbed her back soothingly watching the black veins fighting to come out again after her darkness was just tapped into. After Caroline caught her breath she slowly gathered herself and controlled her dark magic.

"Did it work?"Caroline asked looking around to her husband and brothers, wiping blood off her face with the

"yes love, i believe it did"Nik said smiling proudly at his wife "You are absolutely amazing sweetheart"

Caroline smiled and looked up to everyone with appreciation, she couldn't have made it this far without them.

"Take me home Nik"Caroline said sweetly to her husband, before being interrupted by the Time-Keeper

"Im sorry my Queen, but you can't leave"The Time-Keeper said "You are queen this is your home now, and you must have your initiation ball"

"What?"Niklaus seethed at the Time-Keeper getting right in his face, not affected by his earlier displays, having done much worse himself. "Do you honestly think i will leave this place without my wife? Try and stop me from taking her if you dare, i can guarantee you will be disappointed"

"You may be able to kill me but i can guarantee to you Niklaus that if you kill me you will never be able to leave this dimension" The Time-keeper said in a threatening tone

"Oh my god would you two just shut up already"Caroline shreeked "Seriously?"

They both did as they were told surprisingly, allowing Caroline to continue "I will stay for the ball and then we will travel back home understand...both of you?"

They both nodded yes before the Time-Keeper stepped forward offering his hand to Caroline, this was obviously going to be a problem with Niklaus while they were here, his jealousy is endless.

"Allow me to lead to you to your palace my Queen"he said with honor as Caroline lightly placed her hand in his allowing him to lead them for what was going to be their temporary home.

They walked for a few moments until the palace he was talking of came into view, and boy was it anything but what any of them had expected. Even Elijah and Nik had never seen the palace in their time here before, they were both surprised. The entire thing seemed to be made of solid gold and it shined from all angles with the moon light hitting it. They heard Caroline let out a small gasp in response to the palace. After she contained herself, they walking in. The inside was even more mind-blowing then the outside with its gold walls and marble floors. They was an enormous fountain in the center that had all different color fish swimming in it. The family was greeted by their human servants and lead off to their quarters to bathe and prepare for dinner. Thankfully it was not a problem sharing a room with her husband, since he was technically their king...kind of. Caroline sunk down into the steaming hot bath the servants had provided her and Nik with as they began to wash her body and hair. She felt uncomfortable but Niklaus urged her to go with it explaining that this was how they treated their royalty her, like the old times. Caroline caught a glimpse of another two servants laying out a gorgeous black gown for her on the bed, followed by all kinds of jewels, diamonds...rubies...emeralds...sapphires. She was going to be wearing what seemed like millions of dollars worth of merchandise before they were done with her, Caroline thought to herself...maybe...just maybe...this queen of the dark dimension thing wont be such a bad thing.

******* PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :) HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER XO *******


	20. Chapter 20

**~~~I DO NOT OWN ANY TVD CHARACTERS OR PLOTS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*****HELLO LOVES! IM BACK AGAIN WITH A NEW CHAPTER, IM GLAD YOU ALL THINK THAT THE TWIST WITH CAROLINE AS QUEEN OF THE DARK DIMENSION WAS AS COOL AS I DID...NOW EVERYONE GET READY FOR THE FIRST BALL! (YES BEKAH WILL STILL GET HER WAY WHEN THEY RETURN) ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW*****

**CHAPTER 20: THE WAY YOU LOOK TONIGHT**

After taking up comfortable residence in the Dark Dimension, the original family was forced to think...is it really that bad down here. They were sure that for most people this was not the place they would chose to be, but since Caroline was their soon to be newly crowned Queen the whole family was treated with nothing but respect. They all wore the finest materials available in this dimension, the best gold and jewels. Caroline was sure to spell each of their rooms so that no one could enter unless they were invited in to try and give her family that much more protection. She was always aware of where everyone was and what they were doing because she refused to have them hurt as a result of helping her in her mission for redemption. The ball was set for tonight and Caroline growing increasingly nervous as the hour approached. Elijah's friends Eva and Ana were hired to make her dress for tonight, knowing that with their skill and magic combined she would have the best dress at the ball, she had to if she was going to make a good first impression.

"You know"Kol said walking into her and Nik's room without knocking, as usual "Bekah would be so jealous if she knew you were down here living in retail heaven without her"

He smiled to Caroline as she looked at him through the mirror at the vanity she was sitting at, she smirked when she put on the heavy black diamond choker that would look amazing with the blood-red gown that Caroline was wearing to the ball. Kol found himself admiring the beauty that was Caroline and thinking to himself how much better all their lives had been since she had come back to them. Just then Niklaus walked in breaking his train of thought.

"We are being summoned my love"Niklaus said placing a kiss on Caroline's neck, he was wearing a black on black suit, looking like the devil himself...well an extremely sexy devil.

Caroline couldn't help but shudder at the feel of his lips on her skin, it had been entirely too long since they touched each other. Caroline made a mental note to explore her husbands god like body when they were done at the ball.

Nik's dead heart skipped a beat when she stood and turned to him, allowing both of the brothers to get the full effect of her look tonight. Caroline's hair was flowing in cascading curls down to her lower back (most likely the product of her magic), her gown was a deep ruby-red and skin-tight from the sweetheart neckline to the top of her hips where layers of silk and lace flowed to the ground. The tool underneath the gown gave it a slight Cinderella poof, without being too much. The neckline showed a good amount of her glorious breasts that Niklaus was finding himself wanting to touch. Her neck dripped with the black diamonds that she just fastened on, matching ones on both of her wrists. Kol noticed what had to have been a ten carat diamond ring sitting on her middle finger. When Nik's eyes made it to Caroline's that were smoked out with black and silver eye shadow, accented with little white crystals, he smiled. Immediately Caroline's pouty blood-red lips came up into a large matching smile as she linked her arm though his. Even down here dressed as the evil queen Caroline was breathtaking to both her husband and brother, and judging by the facial expressions as they walked through the halls of the palace...everyone else in this dimension agreed.

Once they reached the large french doors that lead to the ball room, the four vampires guarding the door went down on one knee bowing to Caroline.

"My Queen" the all said in unison, staying down for a second longer before rising back to their feet to open the doors.

It was nothing that any of them expected, Elijah and Stefan were already in there working the crowd together to see exactly what the could learn about their sister's new obligation. But it took Caroline a moment before her feet could move, it seemed as though she was cemented there for a minute really taking in the scene around her..that was for _her._ The walls in this room were all dark, but the ceiling was made up of what looked like real stars forming constellations all over the cathedral style ceiling. An enormous chandelier hung from the center of the room, thousands of black and white crystals streaming from it. There were many round tables set around the room, with extravagant center pieces on each. It was a combination of what seemed to be royal supernaturals swaying together on the dance floor to the classic music played from the live band in the corner of the room, Caroline noticed they were all shackled to the floor where they played...slaves...Caroline made a mental note to change that during her stay in the Dark Dimension...no matter how short she intended that to be.

As Caroline and Nik, arm in arm, walked into the ball with Kol right beside them, people started to stare. Once they realized it was her, all of them fell to their knees around her. It was a surreal situation for them all as the originals looked around the room, noticing Elijah and Stefan smirking at them from across the room. They were most likely taken by Caroline like everyone else she met tonight. Caroline and Nik walked through and as she passed the people the rose up behind her watching her like they idolized her, which mostly all of them had. Little did she know, in a way, Caroline would be their redemption. They walked up to the thrones at the head of the room, Caroline's was obviously the enormous one in the center, decorated in gold and diamonds. She ran her hand over it appreciatively before turning and having a seat in it, everyone smiled and cheered at her taking authority so to speak. Nik smiled as he looked around at everyone praising his wife, some with tears of relief in their eyes. None of them imagined the impact Silas must have had on their lives, even if they did live them in a darker way than the originals.

"Looks like your a crowd pleaser already"Kol said sitting two seats down from her, Niklaus sat on her right hand side directly next to her. Elijah came and sat on the other side next to Kol, Stefan placing himself next to Nik on the right of Caroline. This was it, their new Queen. A group of men came through the doors surrounding a smaller man holding something. As soon as they reached her they all spread out revealing a very old looking man holding a very regal, gorgeous tiara. It was all yellow gold, literally covered in huge black, white and champagne diamonds. She could tell by the way the man looked at it that he made it.

"May i?"he asked in a heavy irish accent holding the crown up to her

Caroline smiled warmly and nodded to him, he slowly made his way to the front of her. Caroline bent her head down a little as the man placed the crown on her head, as soon as her did the room erupted in claps and cheers to their new Queen. Caroline looked out realizing everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch her being crowned. She smiled to all of them as they cheered for her and the hope she brought all of them.

"All hail the queen"a man shouted causing the room to erupt in cheers, making Caroline blush a little before she regained her composure and waved confidently to all of them.

Through out the night all the different supernaturals approached Caroline and the originals, pledging their life to Caroline and offering her valuable information. Everyone obviously wanted to be here favorite and gave away each other's dirty little secrets. Caroline noticed a Japanese looking man approaching her with dark black hair, similar to the Time-Keepers but his had blue fire flowing from the tips of his. His eyes glowed bright orange and he wore a wicked smile, she felt Nik's hand squeeze hers tightly.

"He is a Kitsune, a fox spirit."Elijah wispered to Caroline, so the man couldn't hear "Not to be trusted"

Almost as soon as Elijah said that she noticed a long tail wiping behind him as he walked, his ears seemed to go to a bit of a point as well. As he approached Caroline he went down on one knee, bowing his head to her.

"My Queen"he said in a voice that dripped evil "May i be so bold to say this is the first time in the history of our dimension to have a woman sitting in this place"

Caroline scoffed and laughed sarcastically at him "Is it wise to be that bold given YOUR place as a man in this dimension?"

The kitsune smirked up at her, most likely affected instantly by Caroline's assertive attitude...as everyone was.

"I meant no disrespect my Lady that i can assure you"he said suavely "i actually came here to pledge my life to you and offer you this"

He held out a small white ball that glowed beautifully as it rolled in the palm of his hand.

"What is this?"Caroline asked, not intended to have it aloud, but it was out. The kitsune was a little surprised but seemed happy he was still a bit of a mystery. The kitsune loved playing games of any kind.

"That my queen is a spirit ball, have you heard of them in your dimension?"the kitsune asked genuinely curious about her "With all due respect, you are the oldest of your kind i figured you would have heard of my kind"

"Hardly" she responded still holding her head even with the lack of education "do tell"

"Well as your brother informed you before i approached i am indeed a Kitsune, a fox spirit and yes normally we are not to be trusted. But that is only if you are our enemy which i can guarantee you and your family are not my queen" he said bowing down again awaiting her response

"Seems you have excellent hearing as well" Caroline said with a smirk to Elijah who was looking uncomfortable

"That i do my queen" the kitsune said "and to answer your query about the spirit ball, it has power to it when it is in the possession of a magical being like you and I. To everyone else it has memories of other's life experiences. It can be quite a relief if you are not accustomed to the ways of the Dark Dimension."

Caroline nodded to him with a grateful smile and she tucked the small ball into her dress to make sure nothing would happen to it.

"Now, if you would do me the honor of a dance" He asked standing back on his feet extending his hand to Caroline.

She looked to Nik as she heard a small growl come from his throat, the kitsune chuckled at that.

"Worry not Nilaus, I have heard of you even if you have not heard of me" the kitsune said "i have only honorable intentions toward my queen, and even if there were any dishonorable thoughts they would never be acted upon, for everyone in this dimension and the next know of you and your family's wrath"

"Have at it sweetheart"Nik said with an evil smirk when she looked to him, Caroline hated that his mask was up. He never showed her Nik infornt of anyone but family, here it was Niklaus they hybrid, the great, powerful big bad and his equally vicious bride.

Caroline kissed him sweetly on the lips before turning back to the Kitsune and following him out onto the dance floor. He smiled as he twirled Caroline into him and then back out.

"So has your time been enjoyable thus far my queen"the kitsune said looking at Caroline in a strange way, it didnt make her feel unsafe...just a bit uncomfortable.

"It has, thank you"Caroline said trying to sound regal, but sounding a little too shaky for her liking

"You must know if you need anything, any of your men can find me instantly"the kitsune said with a confident smile "any time day or night..."

"Are you insinuating something?"Caroline asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to alert her husband.

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing unless that was what her majesty wished"the kitsune said with a cocky smile, sure he was handsome, almost every man in this dimension looked more god like than they should have, but no one in any dimension could stand next to her husband.

"No her majesty does not wish for such a thing"Caroline said giving him a knowing look, trying to mentally persuade him to change the subject. He must have caught her drift, because the song was begining to come to an end and he leaned in closer to her ear.

"I suggest you get your family and get out of here as quick as you can my Lady, not everyone here is the confidant they claim to be. Many of them are already plotting you and your family's demise."the kitsune whispered to her shaking her to the core.

Caroline gave him an appreciative nod and he returned it "i meant what i said my lady, anything"

"Thank you"Caroline said turning away to walk back to Nik and her family. Making sure no one could hear them she tapped into Niklaus' mind.

_i wanted to rip him apart, Nik thought to her with a sick smile on his face._

_Well my love you need to be thankful for him now, for im sure that he is the reason that we will be surviving. we must leave, now. Caroline thought to him urgently_

_what is the matter, love. Nik's eyes growing a little wide as his thoughts were racing._

_They want us dead, we need to leave now. Do not make a scene. Caroline said walking up and motioning with her eyes to the doors, all of them getting the hint and following Caroline and Nik out of the ballroom and back to their bedroom._

Caroline made sure the privacy spell was still in tact before telling her family about the Kitsune's confessions to her. They were all alarmed, and flashed off to their rooms to take whatever they could with out the guards noticing. Caroline didn't want anyone to be tipped off of their departure, she didn't want any problems on the way out. She shook as she changed out of the big ball gown into a more conservative little black dress. She decided to keep all the black diamonds on, and had to leave on the crown...at least she would be returning home with gifts. She hoped more for their safe return that anything, that bad feeling never having left Caroline...from when they first arrived. What was still to come for the Original family...they would soon be finding out.

************************PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASE Review xoxoxoxo*****************************


	21. Chapter 21

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED, JUST MY OWN AWESOME IDEAS :)*****

**~~~HELLO LOVES! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! IT IS VERY HUMBLING TO READ WHAT YOU ALL WRITE AND I AM SO SO SO HAPPY YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THIS STORY :) I REALLY LIKE THE IDEA OF TAKING THINGS FROM THE BOOKS AS WELL AS THE SHOW. I LOVED THE KITSUNE IN TVD SERIES BUT THEY WERE NOT AS FRIENDLY IN THE BOOKS..FIGURED LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE I WOULD CHANGE IT UP A BIT. PRE-WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL BRING OUT A RANGE OF EMOTIONS IN YOU...THERE MAY EVEN BE SOME TEARS...ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**CHAPTER 21: THE BREAKING POINT**

The Original family sat together quietly outside of the palace, Elijah mapping out the route that they would take to get to the closest portals to get home. It wasnt the same portal that they came to the Dark Dimension so they were unsure of where they would end up but they would be in their own dimension so that was all the reassurance they needed. Caroline tried to hide the fact that the bad feeling she had since their arrival was getting worse as the minutes went by. She knew that it was not going to be easy getting home but she didn't know in that moment just what would be sacrificed this time to get what they wanted.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"Nik asked Caroline running his fingers through her long hair trying to sooth her

"I just want to get out of here"Caroline responded honestly making eye contact with Niklaus, she was fear in his eyes and knew that his expression must have masked her own because Kol spoke up.

"It is not very reassuring seeing the both of you looking like scared little children"Kol said to them shaking his head a little

"Of course i am afraid Kol,"Caroline said "Almost everyone down here wants me dead to take claim to the throne, how would you feel if you were basically a walking target?"

"Do you forget who you are talking to darling?"Kol asked "I have disgruntled husbands and fiances coming after me all the time"

Caroline smirked at her younger brother, glad that he was trying to make light of her dark situation. She could always count on him for a smile if nothing else.

"Lets get horses, we will need them as you remember the distance from this level to the one we need to be on is not short"Elijah said standing to his feet, making his way over to the stable. They all followed picking their horse and saddling up. They made their way off quickly before anyone could notice they were gone, little did they know there was eyes on them the entire time.

They road for what seemed like almost a full day, going through two levels..what Caroline could put together from the smell of death in the air they were on the level they came in at. Which portal was the question, they all agreed as long as it gets them the hell out of there it didn't matter where they were taken. They were coming up on a small town lining the black lake they all crossed days ago when the horses started acting up. They were bucking and making noises like they were in pain, starting to go crazy. Everyone jumped down from their horse to watch them all fall over spasming on the ground in front of them.

"Whats wrong with them?"Caroline asked trying to approach one with Nik grabbing her arm and stopping her

"Dont get too close, seems to be some kind of magic love"Nik said noticing the eyes of the horses turning red, "Lets go we can walk from here"

Caroline looked up into Nik's eyes and nodded following him and the rest of her walked along the dirt road for a few moments when Stefan and Kol noticed a group of people ahead.

"Local creeps ahead"Kol said in a hushed tone to his family "Stefan and I will go ahead and make sure everything is ok"

Before anyone could respond the two flashed ahead to the group, Elijah was trying to make out what they were saying as they were getting closer. It wasnt until they saw a shiny silver covered stake being taken out that they began to panic. Everything in that moment happened too fast even for Caroline to fully comprehend. It was an ambush and a pretty well planned out one for that matter. They had an indestructible white oak stake, how they got it none of them knew...the only important thing in that moment was that they had it. Kol's ear-piercing scream the next second brought Caroline back to reality, she was pushed back as Elijah and Nik used their vampire speed to get up to their brother. One of the werewolves had the stake stuck into Kol's stomach and he was on his knees bent over in pain, Stefan was being held back by two very large, very old-looking vampires.

Caroline didn't know what to do, Nik warned her telepathically to stay where she was as he flashed off to save their brother but she was never one to listen. Especially when she noticed more and more supernaturals appearing out of the woods surrounding the men she loved most. She almost didn't sense the man approaching behind her, but she did at the last moment swiftly turning around and thrusting her whole hand into his chest...bringing his heart with as she pulled her hand back out. The sound of him dropping to his knees distracted Nik for the moment they needed him to be and three of the men flashed to him pinning him to the ground. Niklaus got his arm free and was able to tear out one of their hearts before he was shoved back down forcefully. The sight of the vampires and werewolves trying to hurt her family was starting to send her over the edge. She felt the expression coursing through her and knew that this situation could go one of two ways...before she could get the thought completely out the men attacking them seemed to decide that for her. Before she could stop what she saw happening it was too late. Stefan let out a low grunt as the white oak stake was shoved through his heart.

"Stefan!"Caroline screamed, her voice echoing through the level, the anger in her voice causing the surrounding area to shake. Stefan's murderer looked over to her with a satisfied smirk as he threw Stefan's lifeless body to the ground. A veil of red seemed to drape across Caroline's vision and before she knew it she was over to them her hand wrapped around the vampire's throat holding him in the air.

The other supernaturals that weren't holding her family down tried to charge at her to save their leader,from what she gathered by their defensiveness, but the intense aneurysms that she was giving them over and over brought them all to their knees around her. Caroline looked up to the vampire who had fear in his eyes as he looked down upon Caroline, who seemed to be an entirely different woman then the one they had just crowned at the ball. This Caroline has black veins covering her features, but also had her fangs pertruding...her eyes glowed red.

"What are you?"he asked through what little air he could get out under Caroline's unbreakable hold

"Death"She said as she took his head off in one simple flick of her wrist. Everyone watched as his body dropped to the ground, Caroline turned quickly throwing the head at the man that was holding Niklaus hitting him directly in his face causing him to let go of her husband.

As soon as Nik was free he flashed over to the men holding Elijah and began to fight them off while Caroline stood there smiling licking the blood off her fingers. It wasnt until she caught sight of Stefan, her dead brother, lying on the ground across from her that she snapped back to reality. Rage coursed through Caroline again as she relived what just happened in her mind. Stefan was dead, how was she even going to tell Bekah that her husband is not going to be coming home with them. Caroline screamed and lightning struck around them causing everyone to look in her direction, she lost herself before anyone could react. The lightening began striking closer, harder, faster. The dimension was taking a huge turn for the worst if that was even possible. Caroline's outburst bringing people out of their homes and onto the streets, drawing more unwanted attention to them.

"Go"Caroline heard one of the vampires say "Get her while she in vulnerable"

Before the men could even turn Caroline flashed to them and hand them on their knees under her fiery gaze.

"Who here is vulnerable gentlemen"Caroline said in a dark sadistic tone as she walked around them in a circle, she could feel their fear radiating from them and she basked in it

She approached one of them from behind as her family watched her cautiously, without hesitation she shoved both of her hands into his back and pulled ripping him in half from the inside out making the way the Time-Keeper killed that girl look like a mercy kill. His blood splattered onto his comrade's faces as they all shook from fear, before Caroline took off another's head with a simple swipe of her hand. The last vampire remained on the ground, sobbing to himself.

"What is the matter"Caroline asked crouching down next to him, licking the gore off of her hands "Cant handle a little blood?"

The vampire looked up at her disgusted "That was my brother"

"Aww poor baby" Caroline said standing to her feet raising her hand slowly, the vampire levitating in the air in front of her. A second later he was contorting in pain, surely under a spell Caroline was putting on him "How many more are there. How many more are coming for me?"

"Everyone"he choked out through the pain

The brothers looked in between each other, all stricken with grief at the loss of Stefan and panic as to what was still to come. They looked over in time to see Caroline close her eyes and mumble something in a language they didn't understand and as soon as she was done the vampire exploded in the air, covering all of them in blood.

"Caroline..."Niklaus said slowly approaching her, she turned to show them that they all had every right to be fearful. Caroline still had the veins covering her features, they were failing her...all of them. They promised her she would not get losted to expression and here she was again enjoying herself all too much causing more death and destruction than was necessary.

They looked around and saw more supernaturals beginging to approach them and they all stood behind Caroline preparing for an inevitable war. More and more creatures appeared from everywhere until they were surrounded at every angle. The men looked around trying to size everyone up and Caroline just stood there giggling.

"You are all really so foolish to risks you lives for a far shot at a throne that will never belong to you?"Caroline screamed turning in a circle around her "I will forever be your Queen so **BOW**!" She threw her hands in the air as her voice shook the area around them, everyone falling to their knees around her from her magic.

They all struggled to get up, no one strong enough to break the magic she held within her. The brothers began thinking that they would indeed get away until Caroline choked out a mouthful of blood, falling forward a bit. A second later the brothers realized it was from the arrow that was shot through the back of her. It had to contain some kind of magic because nothing so simple could have affected Caroline. They looked around to see the culprit, there Damon stepped out of the shadows.

"Salvatore!"Niklaus seethed flashing over to him pinning him to a tree, with his hand shoved into Damon's chest "What did you do?"

"Avenged my brother"Damon choked out through the pain of Nik gripping his heart tightly in his hand "He died for her, only fair to return the favor. I have been here the whole time, i have seen everything."

"Then you would know he came here on his own accord, and you just made the biggest mistake of your life"Nik said ripping out Damon's heart and watching his body fall lifeless to the ground, he smirked to himself before throwing the heart down onto Damon's corpse. He was brought back to reality by the sounds of people being ripped apart. He looked over to see his brothers defending Caroline against the attacks coming at her from every angle. She was still on the ground in pain trying to pull the arrow out. Niklaus flashed over to her ripping it out, causing Caroline to scream.

"It was poisoned Nik"Caroline said in a low voice "Whatever it is a feel it coursing through my veins as we speak"

"Fight it love i know you can"Nik said pulling her up and into his arms, tilting his head to the side exposing his neck to her "Drink, my blood is the cure for a lot why not this too? It couldn't hurt love"

Caroline didn't need to be told twice, sinking her fangs into her husbands neck and drinking deeply from him. A moment later she pulled away and Nik saw a change in her appearance. The blood seemed to help a little, it at least threw fuel onto her ever growing fire. The veins became more pronounced and she smiled at Nik.

"Hold on to something my love"Caroline said turning around and chanting in latin and the other language he didn't know.

Suddenly the sky grew darker and the supernaturals fell to their knees again this time it was all of them except the original family. Dozens of vampires and werewolves and witches contorted on the ground screaming in pain.

"You dare go against me!"Caroline screamed, a bolt of lightning crashing down next to her "There will not be a Dark Dimension when i am done here"

T wind picked up again, stronger this time...it seemed as if tornados formed out of no where through the town destroying everything and everyone in their paths. The ground was shaking around them, cracking a few feet away sucking a couple of the vampires into the earth. Everyone was screaming and fighting for their lives as much as possible as Caroline manipulated nature around her to destroy the dimension as they knew it. After another moment she began to scream the spell, and it looked as if the sky began falling around them, chunks of it falling on their enemies taking them out. The brothers made a silent agreement to make a run for it, the portal being just feet from them. Caroline must have spelled it to open on its own, Niklaus grabbed Caroline from around the waist and flashed over to the portal. He nodded to his brothers and they all joined hands and jumped through it at the same time, into an unknown darkness. They didn't care where they ended up, knowing they would be in their own time again, their own dimension. When Niklaus opened his eyes he looked around him, they were in a field covered in light blue flowers. He looked over to his family who were all rendered unconscious from the traveling. Looking around for danger he was satisfied when he didn't sense and set Caroline down next to Kol. Her features were back to normal so Nik was optimistic she was only in survival mode in the Dark Dimension. He flashed through he wooded area coming up onto a highway. Niklaus didn't recognize the area, he turned in a circle and stopped at the sign that read "_**Welcome to Florida**_".

***************PLEASE REVIEW******************************************** ***


	22. Chapter 22

*****I DO NOT OWN ANY TVD PLOTS OR CHARACTERS JUST MY OWN LITTLE TWIST ON THINGS ;) *****

**~~~~HELLO LOVELIES! THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT RESPONSE TO THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS! I KNOW I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE FEELING SOME KIND OF WAY ABOUT THE DEATH OF THE SALVATORES, BUT YOU KNOW HOW IT GOES IN TVD NO ONE EVERY STAYS DEAD FOREVER, DO THEY? WITHOUT ANYMORE TEASING I WILL LET YOU ALL ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW :) :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**CHAPTER 22: WHERE THERE IS CAROLINE, THERE IS A WAY.**

Caroline awoke to the smell of the ocean hitting her face as a breeze blew in through the open french doors, leading to what she assumed was a patio. Caroline had no idea where she was and had no recollection of how she got there but heard her family's hushed voices in the next room, so she sunk back down into the plush bed. Caroline winced in pain when she landed, looking down at a small hole in the middle of her stomach. It wasnt healing like any other injury she had ever experienced since becoming a hybrid, this one still pulsated pain through Caroline's abdomen. She decided to try to use some magic to sooth herself and held her hand above her wound closing her eyes in concentration. After chanting for a few seconds Caroline realized she wasnt getting anywhere and tried to get out of bed, letting out a loud moan of pain as she stood. Caroline clutched onto the bed post to try to steady herself as the pain washed over her again and again.

"Caroline"Kol whispered suddenly at her side holding her up "Niklaus get in here" he shouted over his shoulder

Nik was there before Kol got his whole sentence out, looking his wife over...stricken by the look of agony present on his wife's face.

"What hurts love, tell me"Nik said in the voice Caroline could not live without, her human Nik's voice. He cradled her face in his hands and for a second the pain seemed to go away before it came back again violently.

Caroline fell into Niklaus' arms shaking from the pain, crying into his chest. Niklaus felt helpless, Elijah had already called the witches from New Orleans to help them, but they were still at least an hour out. Niklaus did the only thing he could think of and tore into his wrist, shoving it into Caroline's mouth. He felt a bit relieved when he felt her start to drink from him, her hands wrapping firmly around him arm and hand drinking him in. Niklaus had to catch himself from moaning in pleasure, though it was a time of need for Caroline blood sharing was always an intimate thing for a vampire...even more so when that vampire is their mate. Caroline retracted her fangs when she felt herself coming to again, Nik wiping the bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. She licked it off his finger sending a chill down his spine, earning a small growl of approval from him.

"Hello, we are all standing here you know!"Kol said scoffing at the two and their almost pornographic display of affection toward each other, Elijah smirked at them.

"Yes, i do believe we have more pressing matters. We need to call Rebekah...she deserves to know about Stefan"Elijah said in a very morbid tone.

That was all it took to open up the flood gates of Caroline's memory, all of it coming back at once causing her to sink to her knees...defeated.

"I'm sorry love"Nik said kissing her head, pulling her into him on the floor."There wasnt a thing any of us could have done"

"Your wrong Niklaus"Caroline said through sobs "I could have saved him, instead he is dead. His body left in the Dark Dimension, and his brother too. I may have given back many lives but look at what it cost me."

"Darling you saved all of us"Kol said sinking down to their level, looking his sister in the eyes "Again i might add"

"Caroline none of us hold you responsible for what happened"Elijah said standing in front of them "Kol is indeed correct, you saved our lives again."

"But i got Stefan killed, Bekah is going to hate me for all of eternity"Caroline said shaking her head at herself, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

It hurt the Mikaelson brothers to no end that they could not offer a solution to the problem, maybe Caroline was just too good for them. Her morality and humanity is still to this day an amazing thing to behold to them all, she is their rock but what are they to her? A constant source of pain and anguish? Elijah hated to think that because of his endless love for his sister, he vowed to himself to redeem himself to her and be the brother he should be to her instead of relying on her so often. Caroline gasped in realization, all of them men before her looking to her for an explanation.

"I've got it!"Caroline said a smile creeping on her face "Nik i know what i have to do to bring Stefan back"

All of them shuddering at the same time in contemplation of what she was so willingly about to sacrifice this time. Their Caroline, always the selfless one.

"What are you talking about love?"Nik asked not really sure if he wanted to know what was going through her mind, the look of determination in her eyes unsettling him enough.

"I can bring him back Nik"Caroline said confidently getting up and brushing herself off, she took a few steps back and closed her eyes chanting an expression spell

All of the brothers stumbled back as the room began to shake around them. They watched nervously as Caroline seemed to grow angrier as the spell went on, Elijah looked to Niklaus silently asking him what they should do. He shrugged his shoulders at his older brother, what could they do really? interrupt her spell and do some serious damage, and if not have her fight them off...Nik knew how that would go and it wouldn't be in any of the men's favor. Out of no where it a portal appeared on the wall in front of Caroline, she turned to them chanting in latin...all of the understanding what she was doing and started to try to protest.

"I'm sorry i cannot put any of you at risk again"Caroline said a tear falling from her eye as she approached Niklaus. He was growling loudly at her, hating the fact that she immobilized him. "I love you Niklaus, but I have to do this. I think I know how I can get Stefan back and if I think there is just the smallest possibility I have to do it. Bekah would do it for me if you were laying where Stefan is now. Always and forever my love"

Caroline placed a loving kiss on Nik's lips, she then quickly hugged Kol and Elijah kissing them on the cheeks and apologizing. She noticed tears in both of their eyes as they could not speak to beg her not to go. "Take care of him" she nodded her head to Niklaus who was still growling, fury clear on his features.

"I love you all" Caroline said looking at them one last time before turning and disappearing into the portal. It closed up instantly behind her and as soon as it did the spell was lifted, Niklaus flashed into the wall where his wife just disappeared smashing his fist into it, breaking straight through to the other side, luckily for him there were no occupants in the next room since they were on the top floor of the hotel.

Caroline was gone and they knew that if she had her way they would not be getting into the Dark Dimension unless she wanted them to. Niklaus sunk down onto the floor, his head hung between his knees sobbing without a care in the world that his brothers were both watching his break down. Elijah and Kol slid down on the floor on each side of their brother and tried to console him, with no avail. They were rendered useless by Caroline and they all equally hated it. All they could do was hope that she would return to them safe and hope that she was able to bring Stefan back as well, there was only so many times that they could ignore Rebekah's phone calls. For now Niklaus decided he would wait in this very spot, he knew that she would do everything within her power to return to him, but being the angel she was she had to put others before herself time and time again. Niklaus tapped into his mental connection with Caroline hoping that she would hear.

_PLEASE LOVE, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME._

Caroline opened her eyes taking in the scene around her. Here she was back in the Dark Dimension all by herself, though she knew after her most recent display to its occupants she would not be messed with right away. They would not be expecting her back so soon, so she had the advantage there. Caroline snuck around the outer limits of the town that she had just thoroughly destroyed, going completely unnoticed...or so she thought.

"Hello my queen"she heard a familiar voice say from behind her, Caroline spun around naturally on the defense to see the Kitsune that helped her and her family...well most of her family...escape death. She sighed in relief before smiling.

"Just the fox I wanted to see"Caroline said with a devilish smirk, watching him bow down gracefully before her.

"How can I be of service my Lady?" the Kitsune said looking up to her with the same level of mischief in his eyes. Caroline was grateful for her new friend in arms, he knew this place better than her and she knew that with all the power he held in his spirit balls he would be able to help her.

"Im sure you have heard of my brother's untimely demise?"Caroline said with a bitter tone to her voice.

"I have my Lady I am sorry to hear of your loss"the Kitsune said "I am also sorry to say I do not know of how I can be of help. Maybe you could explain to me your plan?"

"Get up"Caroline said with a warm friendly smile extending her hand to him, there was something so regal about her, like she fit in the throne she was given so easily "We are going to raise the undead"

His mouth fell open a little but he followed her none the less, intrigued by what she had planned and already determined to help her in any way he could. Still to this very moment the Kitsune could not quite place what it was that pulled him to her so frantically. It was almost like a sire bond, he felt as if he had to please her, had to insure her success in everything he could. So that is what he would do, follow his Queen where ever she led.

**********SORRY IT WAS A BIT SHORT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT LONGER, PLEASE REVIEW XOXO 3 ************************************************** ****


	23. Chapter 23

*****I DO NOT OWN ANY TVD PLOTS OR CHARACTERS JUST MY OWN THOUGHTS ;) *****

**~*~*~ HELLO LOVES! WHEW, CANT BELIEVE I AM ON CHAPTER 23! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS THEY REALLY ARE WHAT KEEPS ME GOING. JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS IM TOTALLY FOR STEFAN LIVING I THINK HIM AND BEKAH ARE MEANT FOR EACHOTHER TOO. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW :) :) XOXO 3 ~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 23: LIFE AND DEATH GO HAND IN HAND**

A couple hours after Caroline had returned to the Dark Dimension, the Kitsune had effectively found shelter for them and began gathering others like him that stood behind their queen instead of against her. She would need a small army to protect her while she was lost to expression, she hated the mere thought of it but had to do what she had to do to bring Stefan back. He was an innocent in all of this, coming here to protect her and gave his life to try and help her and keep her safe. If she had anything to do with it she would bring Damon back too, but she knew that would take even more power. She was fearful of doing the magic knowing what happened last time she did a spell this extensive, but the Kitsune ensured her that he would be able to keep her grounded. He showed her his spirit balls, three glowing white globes that he twirled around in his hand. The Kitsune told Caroline that he was powerful enough to be her talisman so to say in the spell and keep her connected with the spirits enough to pull her back when she needed to be. Caroline trusted him, and that was enough to agree to doing this.

Caroline told the Kitsune about when she was lost to expression in Las Vegas, and that when she was in the phase her mind was like a grimoire. She didn't need spells anymore because they were all embedded into her mind. Any spell in the dark arts was there at her disposal, she could literally do anything she pleased. The Kistune was impressed by the power his Queen held and learned from her every moment he was in her presence. He knew in the time that he spent with her that he was willing to give his life to keep this one girl safe. She had come in here and completely turned his world upside down literally and metaphorically. He knew it wasnt the kind of devotation a man give a woman that he is in love with, it was more of a love that was given to a person that was idolized and worshipped. She was like a goddess to him.

As soon as the Calvary, so to say, arrived Caroline began setting up for the spell. She sat in the center of the room after the Kitsune assured her that the place was more than surrounded by allies and she could practice safely. To be completely sure she was safe Caroline put up an invisible barrier around herself that no supernatural could penetrate. She closed her eyes and used her magic to light the dozens of candles set up in a circle around her, the Kitsune then got in the circle with her...Caroline bringing him into the barrier and sat directly in front of her taking her hands. Caroline opened her eyes and looked up to him, surprised a little by his willingness to jump into the unknown with her.

"You understand what your getting into right?"Caroline asked him looking into his eyes for a sign of uncertainty...finding none.

"I am fully aware of what we are about to do and the potential consequences my Queen"the Kitsune said with a small smile "But i want you to be aware of the fact that i am fully ready to do what i must to protect you"

"Why?"Caroline asked without thinking about it first

"Im not sure really"he said with a small laugh "But i know that i have this feeling inside of me that goes straight through to my core that tells me i have to protect you"

"Thank you"she said almost in a whisper, giving him a small smile "Im scared, probably for the first time in hundreds of years i am genuinely scared"

The Kitsune squeezed her hand gently trying to reassure her "All will be well my Queen, i will not let you lose yourself"

Caroline noded to him, thankful for his presence and the fact that he was putting his life on the line as well to help her again.

Caroline closed her eyes and held onto the Kistune's hands tightly as she began to chant, amazingly the Kitsune knew the language of expression and picked up on the spell she was doing immediately. He started chanting with her, startling her at first. Caroline opened her eyes and looked at him quizzically when he suddenly stopped.

"Did i forget to mention that Expression is my preferred method of practicing"he said with a satisfied smirk "Dont you agree with the both of us doing this spell it will be easier for you to keep yourself?"

Caroline just stared at him in disbelief, he amazed her almost as much as she amazed him. She closed her eyes along with the Kitsune and began chanting with him again. Soon the veins were appearing again and Caroline was feeling the effect of the dark arts. She started chanting faster in a stronger tone, putting her all into the spell. The Kitsune sensed her starting to strain, still feeling effects from whatever was on the arrow that the Salvatore shot her with. He quickly switched his chant to something different sending some of his essence into Caroline, her eyes shooting open...Caroline took in a deep breath gasping.

"What did you just do?"she asked looking at the Kitsune who seemed to have aged ten years in a matter of seconds.

"I had to help you, you needed my help or you will never survive the spell" The Kitsune said "Now lets continue we are almost there"

Caroline gave him a grateful smile and then put her head back into the game joining hands with the Kistune. She noticed that he wasnt chanting anymore just using his aura to hold her light in place. He must have really given her a lot of his power if he was in this shape, it worried Caroline greatly but she had to continue. Suddenly Caroline felt a gust of wind go through her, she opened her eyes to see Stefan and Damon standing behind the Kitsune who still had his eyes closed in concentration.

"Stefan"Caroline said in a sob, tears instantly forming clouding her blackened eyes.

"Caroline what are you doing?" Stefan asked looking as concerned as he normally does

"Yea Hybrid Queen don't you think you have already done enough?"Damon said speaking up as she expected him to

"Im bringing you back"Caroline said looking at Stefan with a timid smile, and then to Damon "You too even though I'm sure its pretty obvious that i do not like you. But first i want to know what it was that you poisoned me with or no deal!"

Stefan looked to Damon angrily "You poisoned her?" he shouted at his spirit brother, leave it to the Salvatores to almost come to blows even in their after life

"I avenged my fallen brother"Damon said throwing his hands up in his defense

"Bullshit Damon you acting on impulse like you always do" Stefan said to his brother with a disapproving look on his face "What did you use?"

"Hunters venom"Damon said looking down at the ground seeming ashamed

Stefan ran his hand through his hair and sighed in relief "Thankfully my moron brother doesn't know how to properly execute an Original. The venom will wear off after some time Caroline, but it will not be fatal to you"

"Well that's good i guess"Caroline said "Now its time to give you your life back brother"

"Caroline you cant do this and you know it"Stefan said "Do you even know what will happen?"

"Yes Stefan I know, and i trust you both will tell my family that I love them and that I had to do this"Caroline said "You cant stop me Stefan you know that, so just listen"

A tear slid down Stefan's cheek as he nodded his head to let her know she had his full attention.

"Once the spell is complete and you both are whole again there will be a portal that opens right next to the spot i fall. That will take you back to our dimension, where i cannot tell you but you will be out of here."Caroline said "In my jacket pocket you will find four letters. Three for my siblings and one for my husband, please make sure they get them and my body if possible. And please Stefan and Damon you too, live your lives for me...and so help me god Stefan if you hurt my sister i will find a way to bring you to the other side with me"she smirked at her brother who laughed through his tears

"I love you Caroline"Stefan said "Always and Forever"

"Always and forever brother"Caroline said before she started chanting again harder and faster than ever. The veins completely took over Caroline's complexion, causing her to become almost completely unrecognizable. Her eyes were closed but Damon could swear he saw red glowing through the cracks, he grabbed his chest and Stefans arm at the same time.

"Do you feel that brother"Damon asked looking Stefan in the eyes, his brother nodded to him.

Moments later everything got quiet except for the sound of Damon and Stefan taking in dead breaths as they were being returned back to the living...well living dead. As soon as they were whole again and could smell the death in the air and feel their feet on the ground they looked to Caroline just in time to see her smile at them before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground. Stefan flashed to her catching her body before her head hit the ground.

"Caroline"he whispered crying holding her body close to his chest

"Brother"Damon said pointing to the portal that appeared on the wall next to them "I think we need to go...now"

Stefan nodded to him and looked to the Kistune that looked at Caroline, grief covering his features. He stood up and walked over to Stefan, taking his three spirit balls out of his jacket pocket. He put them in her jacket pocket.

"If you find a witch strong enough in your dimension they may be able to use those to save her"the Kitsune said aging before their eyes without his spirit balls in his possession

"But you will did!"Stefan said "Caroline wouldn't want that you have already given enough"

"You must go now" the Kitsune said "The portal will close any minute, and Caroline will know if you are successful in bringing her back, that from the start this was my intention"

Stefan nodded at the nobility of the Kitsune and he held Caroline's body tighter to him and grabbed ahold of his brother, jumping through the portal together.

Damon was the first to wake up, looking around them recognizing where they were right away. Mystic Falls, Virginia...Caroline was good. Though he was grateful that she brought him and his brother back to life he still didn't care for her anywhere near as much as Stefan did. But still he felt a small pang of hope that Stefan and his little group of Originals would find a way to bring the blonde beauty back. Stefan stirred pulling Damon from his thoughts. It didn't take Stefan long to figure out where they were, his eyes drifting down to Caroline's lifeless body that lay on the ground next to him. They weren't even a full mile away from the boarding house so he scooped Caroline up in his arms and flashed off in the direction of his old home with Damon in tow.

As soon as he walked into the front door he sped up the steps and into his room laying Caroline down on his bed. He went into his bathroom to get a cloth and a dish of water to clean her face off, it was covered in blood she lost during the spell that gave him and his brother their lives back.

"I am going to get in touch with Bonnie, if i ever knew a strong witch it came from the Bennet line."Damon said walking into his room, taken back by the sight of Stefan cleaning Caroline's face...tears streaming down his own

"Niklaus is going to kill us both anyway it doesnt matter"Stefan mumbled under his breath, still loud enough for Damon to hear "She sacrificed herself for you and I, you don't understand how important she is to him...to the whole Original family. Bekah may never forgive me either"

"Thais exactly why i am going to go fetch the judgy little witch, threaten her family and make her figure this whole thing out. Problem solved, go Damon"he said with the traditional smart ass Damon smirk gracing his features.

"I need to call them and tell them"Stefan said looking up to his brother "They deserve to know, to be with her body"

"Dont forget to mention the spirit balls and the fact that we are fixing it, that way he wont be able to kill us if he thinks there is hope"Damon said turning to walk out of the door they just came in. He was going to get Bonnie to help one way or another.

Stefan sat there a moment longer looking at Caroline, thinking back to his life since he moved in with the Originals and how much it changed for the better. He found himself around people who would do anything, give anything for family and Caroline laying here lifeless in front of him was proof enough. She was their light, the glue that held their dysfunctional family together and now she was gone. Caroline made the ultimate sacrifice to save him and his brother and he didn't know how he would be able to live with himself, if Niklaus spared him at all. He reached into his pocket over to his night stand and picked up the house phone that sat there, and dialed a phone number.

"Hello?"the man said on the other line, sounding confused. Probably from the fact that Salvatore was showing up on his caller id.

"Elijah, its Stefan"he said hardly able to speak

"She did it"Elijah sound sounding amazed

"Yes she did"Stefan said "she was able to bring both me and Damon back..."

"What is it you aren't telling me Stefan"Elijah said serious now, he always had an odd way of sensing people's emotions and right now he knew there was something wrong with Stefan "Where are you now?"

"I am at the boarding house in Mystic Falls"Stefan said "She was able to open the portal and send us here"

"Why is Caroline not calling herself Stefan?"Elijah said in a hushed voice, that right there cued Stefan in on the fact that Niklaus was probably in the same place as Elijah "Let me speak with her now"

"I cant"Stefan said beginning to sob quietly to himself holding onto Caroline's hand as he looked at his dead sister "She didn't make it"

The silence was deafening, and a moment later all that could be heard were Niklaus' screams. He must have heard Stefan and Elijah's conversation regardless of their hushed tones. He could hear Kol and Bekah asking their brothers what was wrong, hearing Elijah tell them and their horrified reactions broke Stefan even more. He heard Niklaus screaming again and things breaking in the back ground before Elijah finally spoke up, his voice cracking.

"We are on our way" Elijah said hanging up the phone

Stefan set the phone back down on the night stand and reached into Caroline's jacket pocket pulling out the four letters and three spirit balls that still glowed a bright white. He put the spirit balls in his closet and the letters in his pocket before kissing Caroline on the forehead and leaving his room, shutting the door behind him. He went downstairs to wait for his brother to return with the witch so they could formulate a strong plan or for a furious Original family's arrival. He hoped Damon and Bonnie would beat them here but knowing that family and what they were capable of he was unsure. Stefan poured himself a drink and sunk into a leather chair in front of the living room fireplace and waiting, which was all he could do in this moment.

_*******PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO*******_


	24. Chapter 24

*****I DO NOT OWN ANY TVD CHARACTERS OR PLOTS JUST MY OWN IMAGINATION AND TWISTS :) *****

**~*~*~* WELL HERE WE ARE...CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR ALREADY I HONESTLY CANT BELIEVE THAT I TOOK THIS STORY SO FAR BUT IT HAS BEEN TOO MUCH FUN TO WRITE AND ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND FOLLOWS ARE PERFECT INCENTIVE TO KEEP THE STORY COMING...THOUGH IM AFRAID THIS PART OF IT WILL BE COMING TO AN END SOON...BUT FEAR NOT THERE MAY BE AN EPILOGUE IN THE FUTURE AND MOST DEFFFFF A NEW STORY ON THE HORIZON. SO IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY PLS ADD ME TO YOU FAV AUTHOR LIST IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CHECK OUT THE NEW WORK...OK OK NO MORE BLABBING HERE IT IS PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW CHAPTER 24!*~*~*~*~***

**CHAPTER 24: AND THEN THE DARKNESS SURROUNDS YOU...**

It took the Original family less than half the time it would normally take them to get to Mystic Falls, but then again under the circumstances it didn't surprise Stefan or Damon who were sitting in the living room with none other than Bonnie Bennet when they burst through the doors. Without even giving him a second to explain anything Niklaus flashed over to both of the brothers, grabbed them by the neck and held them dangling up against the wall. He didn't have to hold the brothers long because Kol whipped to fire pokers through the air using him vampire strength impaling both of the brothers up against the wall. Nik smirked at the fact that Kol was going to go along with him and show no mercy.

"What gives you both the right to live?"Nik screamed at the top of his lungs to the Salvatores who both flinched away from him "Why is it ok with ANYONE that you lot get to walk around and my wife...my...MY WIFE...is DEAD!"

The original family knew it was going to be bad as soon as they got to the boarding house and Nik started hyperventilating. He must have sensed his mate's body in there and like all of them only sensed two heartbeats instead of the third Caroline would have provided.

"Where is she!?"He screamed at them ripping the fire pokers out only to stab them in a half a second later before they began to fall to the floor. Bekah turned her head not able to watch her husband in pain, but she knew if any of them fought Nik on this that Stefan would not survive.

"Upstairs"Stefan whispered to Nik not able to look him in the eye "I never wanted this Niklaus,Caroline was my sister!"

Niklaus jammed his hand through Stefan's chest grabbing his heart. "No"he screamed in Stefan's face squeezing the organ tighter "You DO NOT get to say HER name!"

"Nik"Bekah pleaded with her brother "Go to her"

Nik seemed to snap out of it and took his hand from Stefan's chest, tears coming down both of their faces. A second later Niklaus flashed off to go to Caroline, he needed to see for himself. He went up the steps and down the hall turning a corner to get to Stefans room, where even in death her scent was stronger. Niklaus had to brace himself against the closed door as it came over him, his emotions betraying him...he was weak. Caroline was his weakness and he was ok with that because he loved her so completely but now she was gone. Now he was just weak for no reason, the sad excuse of a man his father always claimed him to be. Nik sucked in a deep, unneeded breath and opened the door not quite ready for the sight before him. There was Caroline levitating above Stefan's bed a bright white glow around her. Niklaus flashed over to Caroline and reached his hand out to try and touch her but was launched back by an electrical volt of power.

"Stefan!"He yelled to the open door way, a moment later his Stefan flashed to the door holding his stomach looking up at Caroline in aww "Whats did you do to her"

"Nothing Nik i swear"Stefan said looking at her beauty even in death "She wasnt like this when i left the room last"

Nik heard his family coming up the steps and into the room all gasping at Caroline's floating, glowing body.

"What is this Niklaus"Elijah asked taking a closer look at Caroline

"I wouldn't touch her brother"Nik said with a small chuckle "It seems even in death my love has a temper. I tried to touch her and was sent flying about the room"

Kol smirked "She didn't want to be bothered"

Bekah smacked his arm pushing Bonnie into the room "What is this witch? Fail to give an answer and i fail to be responsible for what happens to you" she was inches from Bonnie's trembling face

"I'll talk with the spirits give me a few minutes"bonnie said turning to find a more quiet, less tense area to practice .

She found her safe haven in one of the guest bedrooms in the other wing of the Salvatore boarding house. Bonnie wasnt sure how she allowed herself to get mixed up in the vampire's mess. But then again Damon's threats were awfully persuasive. Bonnie took the salt out of her bag and made a circle sitting in the center of it. She lit four candles and placed them around her before closing her eyes and chanting in Latin. After a couple of minutes Bonnie was confronted with angry spirits.

"Why do you call upon us especially in this hell hole"Emily Bennet said looking around the room in the boarding house, she was the oldest of the dead spirits Bonnie called upon.

"I need your help"Bonnie said timidly still not completely sure of herself and her power "They are threatening me and everyone in my family, our family. They will wipe out our entire blood line if we do not bring the girl back to them."

"Do you even know what you have stepping into child?"Emily said crouching down in front of Bonnie with an amused smirk gracing her features "Do you even know who you are trying to save? Caroline is now the Queen of the Dark Dimension, she goes against us and uses expression. She is the strongest being that walks this planet Bonnie and keeping her dead may be just what we need to balance everything out"

"You can't tell me that, they are going to kill me!"Bonnie said "What don't you understand about that?"

The spirits looked among each other, silently debating Bonnie's future. Sure she was in fact an innocent in this all, serving the spirits loyaly...but was that worth the destruction that they could prevent by keeping Caroline dead. Sure she may be half witch, but she was half demon as well and death followed her in the form of her family. Where she went the dark cloud of death followed, together the Original family were ruthless but how strong would they be once they were broken. They decided, looking back to Bonnie.

"The answer is no Bonnie"Emily said "And you should be honored that you will sacrifice yourself to save thousands of innocents"

Bonnie's mouth dropped she had no idea what to say to the witches who were so willingly throwing her to the wolves. That was when it clicked to Bonnie, she had to do what she had to do to ensure her survival, that was truly keeping a balance. She was about to take a page out of Caroline's book. The stood still inside the circle putting herself eye to eye with Emily Bennet's spirit who stood there confidently.

"Fine"Bonnie said with the same air of confidence that her elder held "If you wont help me then i will have to take measures into my own hands. As of this moment i do not need you, any of you, any more."

"Bonnie..."Emily said surprised that Bonnie was attempting to shut them out "You cant do this you will wind up just like her"

"Well if you wont help me i will help myself"Bonnie said with a smirk "Call it self-preservation"

The witches looked between themselves before Emily spoke up again."You dont have enough power even to do this with Expression, your still a young with Bonnie you will die before you can even restore her life"

"Not if i use the spirit balls"Bonnie said with a smirk enjoying the look of surprise pass over Emily's face

"How did you get spirit balls?"Emily asked Bonnie, she thought they were only myths

"You knew they were in the Dark Dimension"Bonnie said"It just so happens we aren't the only fairy tales come to life. The Kitsune are real, Caroline befriended one down there and he gave them to Stefan when Caroline died to help bring her back. He said if they found a strong enough witch that she could bring Caroline back. If i use expression i will be strong enough"

"If you use that much expression you will lose yourself Bonnie"Emily said trying to change her mind, failing.

"Either help me or i will do this on my own"Bonnie seethed through her teeth, Emily realized she was serious about this

Suddenly the spirits disappeared giving Bonnie the answer she needs, she jumped up from the room and ran out of the room bumping into the Original she was intending to go look for.

"I need a specific grimoire and i know you used to run with witches"Bonnie said looking up to Kol's eyes as she was just inches from his face

"What makes you think i would ever give you that darling"Kol said "Dont get me wrong your beautiful and all but we only just met and i doubt you could repay me for this favor"

"If you want to bring your sister back you will give me exactly what i need"Bonnie said

"I thought you were begging your little spirit friends for help"Kol said mocking Bonnie and the spirits without care

"Well that didn't work so now im taking an alternative route"Bonnie said suggestively trying to clue Kol into what exactly she wanted, it seemed to work because Kol flashed her a devilish smile.

"You little vixen"He said with a snicker "You want to play around with the dark arts don't you"

"Its the only way i can bring her back Kol, so either you help me and tell me what you know about expression and give me any grimoires you have so i cant get started, or lead me to someone who can"Bonnie said with a high level of confidence, Kol enjoyed it.

He smirked and held his hand out gesturing for Bonnie to walk "After you" Kol said "You're in luck little Bennet witch because i just happen to have a few old grimoires laying around at our estate in town"

Bonnie looked back at him nervously "If i go with you, no funny business right?"

Kol threw his hands up defensively faking offense "Believe me Bonnie, your safe. My name is Kol not Niklaus...im not into witches" he winked at her as they made their way out of the boarding house and to Bonnies car. Kol didn't bother telling anyone, Niklaus hadn't left Caroline's side since he first got there. Elijah and Bekah remained with her as well but Kol was sure that they heard everything said between him and the young witch, besides if they needed him this was a small town...wouldnt be hard to find him.

Bonnie was nervous the whole drive to the Mikaelson Estate, she let Kol drive having never have been there...not to mention it would save her non stop nagging from Kol about her driving. They made it to the mansion in less than ten minutes pulling into the grand driveway that formed a horse shoe shape, a massive marble fountin gracing the inside of the shape. Once the car was off the got out of the car, Kol leading Bonnie into the house not giving her time to look around he rushed up to his room. Once inside he walked right over to the book case pulling out a few things that looked hundreds of years old and threw them onto the bed. Once he was sure he got them all he turned to Bonnie and smiled holding his hand out to the bed filled with Expression grimoires.

"Have at it darling"Kol said "I'm past due for a drink, I'm taking your car so make yourself comfortable"

Before she could argue he was out the door, Bonnie sighed to herself almost in defeat and made her way over to Kol's bed. She plopped down relishing in its comfort for a second before picking up the first grimoire flipping through it. This was going to be a long night.

************************PLEASE REVIEW******************************************


	25. Chapter 25

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN IMAGINATION :) ***

~*~*~* WOOOOW! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! SORRY THE UPDATE TOOK SO LONG BUT I PROMISE IT WILL BE WORTH THE WAIT! I KNOW THINGS HAVE BEEN CRAZY IN THIS STORY BUT HEY WHAT IS A GOOD FANFIC WITHOUT SUSPENSE? AS MUCH AS IM SURE WE WOULD ALL ENJOY IT I CANT WRITE ALL SMUT SCENES ;) ANYWAY HERE YOU GO MY LOVELIES CHAPTER 25! *~*~*~*

CHAPTER 25: WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE...

After spending the night with her nose in Kol's old grimores Bonnie finally found the spell she was looking for. It took her almost half of the night to learn expression but once she began she got a hod of it quickly. Bonnie was afraid to no ends what the expression would do to her, but more afraid of what she knew all the vampires would do. All this for one girl, she thought to herself...she knew Caroline from the small time she was in school with them but a lot of her memories seemed fuzzy (most likely from Caroline's over use of compulsion). Kol stormed into the room breaking Bonnie out of her meditation, she was building power to do the spell to bring Caroline back. No one could figure out why it was that Caroline still floated above Stefan's bed, still pretty much glowed...everyone was too worried about getting her back.

"Ready darling?" Kol asked Bonnie rhetorically but still trying to seem gentlemanly.

Bonnie nodded and after she gathered two of the grimores she left with Kol to the Salvatore Boarding House.

"I'm losing my temper Elijah"Niklaus said sitting in the same spot he had been since he got there, as close as Caroline's body would let him go. He looked at her from his spot on the floor by the foot of Stefan's bed. "I think i may fancy killing someone in the very near future, someone in the Bennet line, or perhaps the Salvatores...what do you think?"

"I think you should not act impulsively Niklaus"Elijah said looking down to his brother, who like him could barely control their emotions around their lifeless family member.

Through out all of their time they have experienced more death than anyone ever should have to, but not a single one of them cut as deep as this one. Though none of them would admit it, there was a very real possibility that they would not get Caroline back. Would the Bennet witch be strong enough to revive literally the most powerful being to ever walk the earth? Were they just fooling themselves with false hopes? None of the originals could answer that question but they were all willing to do what ever it takes to bring Caroline back to her body, back to their world.

"Well that is the harsh reality brother, it seems that we are not as much a like as you would like to believe. Maybe you were all right all of those times that you said the only reason i was bearable was because of her. Are you ready to live with what i will become without her brother? Are you?"Niklaus shot back to his older brother, standing eye to eye with him...challenging him. Though Elijah may have been older than Niklaus in their human life, his strength was of no comparison to Niklaus' in death.

"You aren't going to have to find out"Kol said walking into the bedroom with the Bennet witch and Stefan in tow. Bekah shot up out of the chair seeing Bonnie enter the room. "Seems little judgy witch learned expression overnight, looks like she's a natural player on our team"

"I am NOT on your team Kol"Bonnie said looking to him in disgust "I never will be, but it just so happens that my life is on the line so obviously im not going to sit around idly while you all come after me"

Kol and Elijah both smirked at the young witch enjoying her little confidence boost now that she had expression coursing through her veins. The Bennet would be lost for sure after this spell, even with the help of the Kitsune's spirit balls. Call it loyalty to family or whatever you'd like but none of them cared, all they wanted was what belonged with them. Always and forever.

"Well get on with it witch because even with your dark arts you are still no match for me"Nik said getting in her face, causing Bonnie to begin trembling.

"Get out of my face and i will"she spit at him small black veins coming from her eyes, sure she had a lot of power with the expression but was still nowhere near Caroline. She walked by you and you felt the raw power pouring from her.

Elijah pulled Nik back, but still remaining close enough to see everything. The witch didn't use and salt or candles, with the dark arts you didn't need them. It fed off your essence and that was what fueled all of your spells while using expression. Bonnie looked at Caroline's levitating figure and held her hands over her, not touching her. Suddenly Bonnie was shot back gasping.

"What is it?"Bekah asked worry dripping from her voice, she didn't even bother covering it up anymore, not one of the siblings did. Kol was right next to Bekah looking for answers.

"I can bring her back, but im not sure as what"Bonnie said looking at all of them

"What do you mean? She will come back human?"Nik asked the witch losing patience, just wanting to hold his wife. Every minute that passed without her, Niklaus broke a little more. There was only so much left of him and it was rapidly depleting.

"The glow around her"Bonnie said looking back at Caroline then back to them "I have only ever seen that one time before. When i was practicing for the spirits there was an entry on fallen angels. An extremely rare occurence when a supernatural dies and is judged by what ever it is we are all fated to. They are deemed pure of spirit...innocent of heart and are sent back to the land of the living. It takes a great deal of power to wake a fallen angel, and since the spirits refused to help me i am using a unconvential method of bringing her back."

"What are you getting"Kol asked irritated "Spit it out witch"

"She will still come back as a hyrbid. Half vampire and half angel. She will not have magic anymore other than the wings power which cannot be rivaled, even by Caroline's old powers."Bonnie said "The only problem is, she is being brought back with dark magic, she may come back dark...an arch angel"

"So what we have dealt with evil Caroline before"Bekah said "Get on with it"

"This wont be just evil Caroline"Bonnie said trying to stress the seriousness of the situation to the originals. "I'm not saying that she will be completely evil, but when she uses her wings powers she will be completely soulless, no conscious, no care for anything or anyone. Everything in her path would be expendable, no matter what their emotional connection is to her. Even you Niklaus!"

Nik looked at her and weighed the options in his head, which was never really a question.

"Bring my wife back now or i will take my time killing you"Nik said fiercely to Bonnie, she turned quickly obliging to the original without hesitation in fear of her life.

Bonnie began chanting in the old language of expression, it lasted about a minute before things started happening. Wind came from no where, the walls shook around them knocking books off of the shelves. Bekah grabbed onto Stefan's arm looking for some support, she missed Stefan terribly. Once her brothers told her what happened Bekah lost her mind, she couldn't bear the thought of her husband being dead and was so thankful that Caroline went back for him. No one was ready though for the price they had to pay.

The glowing around Caroline went from white to black to red to white again over and over as Bonnie chanted, Caroline still motionless. Suddenly Bonnie had the spirit balls in her hands, her eyes were pure black and she was chanting so fast it was unrecognizable. She then crushed the balls in her hands over Caroline, the family watched carefully as the mist inside they balls swirled above Caroline's figure before going into her nose, at that very moment Caroline gasped her eyes opening and her hand going to her throat and she took in unnecessary breaths as her eyes shot open. They werent black or red but her beautiful blue that pulled Niklaus in so tightly. Slowly Caroline started floating down onto the bed, Bonnie walked up to her and touched both of her hands to Caroline's face. They smiled at each other and Caroline nodded up at Bonnie. She then turned to her family who were standing there staring at her incredulously. She stood in what felt like the most graceful move she had ever made, as she stood long white gossamer like material flowed to her bare feet.

Caroline couldn't understand why her family was looking at her like that until she passed a wall length mirror and caught her reflection. There she stood with a slight glow around her body, her hair was the length it was when she was human, touching the tip of her rear end. Her eyes were the bluest she could ever remember them being , her skin seemed to have a golden glow to it...but the thing that stuck out the most was the enormous gold and pearl colored wings, she gasped looking at herself in the mirror when her husband, het mate appeared behind her.

"You look incredible love" Niklaus said walking up to her and running his fingers down her cheek, loving that she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "I have missed you"

Caroline turned to Nik, tears in her eyes and she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. As if their kisses and touches weren't enough before there was something more magical about their connection now. It was probably because of the angel side of her, they would spend however long it took learning about her.

"I have been with you the whole time Nik, when they sent me back and i was sleeping i left my body and sat with you the entire time"Caroline said stroking his cheek as his breathing sped up "I even visited you in your dreams my love, but im sure you remember that"she winked at him playfully

"I knew i felt you with me"Nik said "and i should have figured you had control of my dreams you little tease"

Caroline smirked at her husband, after they began kissing again Caroline wings began sinking in to her back. Caroline tried to look behind her for the wings and smiled at Niklaus.

"I may not be a witch anymore but it seems you are still my talisman Nik"Caroline said releasing him and going up to her brothers and sister and embraced them each one by one. None of them wanting to let go of her worried that she would be taken again.

"Thank you Bonnie" Caroline said turning to her noticing the black veins coming up and disappearing, she grimaced at the thought of someone suffering that pain for her. She thought what the hell, may as well try out the new powers and placed her hands to Bonnies face. She didn't know what came over her but suddenly she knew what she had to do, and it shocked everyone. She brought her lips to Bonnie's looking like she was kissing her but in reality she was breathing purity into her to try and balance out her magics. Thankfully Caroline must have still been pretty powerful because the veins stopped appearing. Bonnie smiled genuinely at Caroline

"I never thought i would ever thank a girl for kissing me"Bonnie said with a giggle "But...thank you.."She said back to the awkward witch they first brought in.

"What now sweetheart"Nik asked coming up to her wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck lovingly

"Take me home Nik"Caroline said leaning into her husbands touch relishing in the feeling she missed so much.

**~*~*~*~*~*~ PLEASE REVIEW ~*~~*~*~**~*~* 3**


	26. Chapter 26

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN IDEAS :)*****

**~*~*~HELLO MY LOVES WOW CHAPTER 26 ALREADY! AS SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED BY NOW IM A HUGE FAN OF TVD BOOKS SO I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO INCORPORATE A LOT OF WHATS ISNT IN THE SHOWS INTO MY STORY...I THINK IT HAS BEEN GOING GREAT...HBU? THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUED LOVE & SUPPORT YOU GUYS ROCK...ALSO IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY CHECK OUT MY NEW (AH) STORY YOU CAN SAVE ME...IT MAY JUST BE GOING SOMEWHERE GOOD LOL HERE YOU GO MY LOVELIES PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW*~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 26: LIPS OF AN ANGEL**

_As soon as they made it back to their home in New Orleans, Caroline ran right up to their room and filled a bath. She felt disgusting, after days upon days in the Dark Dimension and then...well dying and coming back she really needed to relax and get clean. She sunk into the bath, bubbles coming up to her throat and she leaned her head back and thought about the past couple of days event. They had successfully went to the Dark Dimension and changed time, but that costed Stefan and Damon's lives in the end. She thought back to when she went back alone and how scared she was without her family, but how she felt comforted by the Kitsune who in the end gave his life for hers. She still felt his essence flowing through her body as it was that ultimately saved her. She remembered when she died, the feeling that came over her was indescribable. She remembered being on the other side vaguely but knew that they had bigger plans for her, which is why they gave Caroline her life back. Even with Bonnie's help, in the end it is the almighty's final decision if she is worthy of returning to the living. _

_ She thought back to when she was out of her body and the pain that her whole family went through without her, the constant look of torment on her husbands face that made her undead heart ache. She remembered walking the halls in her spirit form and coming across her little brother Kol, instead of going out and draining the bars (and its patrons) dry he was sitting on his bed, head in his hands, crying for her. It killed her to see her family that distraught over her but it gave her the incentive she needed to keep herself connected to the human world. She remembered being pulled back into her body and the feeling that went through her when the Kitsune's essence was forced into her by Bonnie's magic. Its one thing to share essence or blood willingly, it's a very deep and romantic thing...but this was different. Since Caroline wasnt able to willingly accept the Kitsune's essence Bonnie had to use magic, it was excruciating. She switched her thoughts on to a more positive memory, she remembered when she opened her eyes reborn as a new kind a hybrid, more powerful even though no one thought it could be possible to have a stronger version of Caroline...but here she was half vampire still carrying that pesky blood lust every second of everyday with her, but then there was the new angel side that she couldn't get a grasp on. _

_ Even still in the shadow of her death Caroline had never felt more alive, as a witch she felt the power of the spirits and the power of expression but never had she felt anything like this. Caroline felt like she could take on anything and over come it, she felt like she could jump out of the bath and just fly. Wait...Caroline thought to herself...Could she fly? She had wings...but from what she understood they are what held her power now. That would be something she would have to test out later. She let her thoughts slip to her husband next and how amazing it felt seeing him when she awoke. She missed Niklaus more than anything, she hated having to go on for days able to look at him but not talk or touch him, she had to watch her husband mourn her and couldn't do anything about it. That type of thing can really screw someone up. Caroline opened her eyes as soon as she caught Nik's scent and saw him standing there naked in the doorway, one arm leaned on the door frame holding him up as he watched her. She looked her husband up and down, his god like body never-failing to turn her on. Niklaus must have sensed her change in mood because he smirked at her, chuckling quietly to himself._

_"Are you going to invite me in with you or just sit there and gawk at me love?"Niklaus aked as Caroline's face went from slightly embarrassed to seductive as she spread her legs for him. _

_Caroline heard Nik growl as he flashed over to her, a half a second later her was on top of her in the bath, bubbles and water flowing over it from the vamp speed he used to get in with her. Caroline smiled as she felt her husband's erection rubbing against her core as he inched closer to kiss her. She melted into his lips, Caroline missed his touch so badly._

_"I need you Nik"Caroline gasped through heated kisses, she did get the full sentence out before he trusted into her hard, more water and bubbles flooding the marble floor._

_ Caroline couldn't hold back the noises Niklaus was pulling out of her and she didn't care what her family thought. She earned this and intended to enjoy her husband for as long as she saw fit. Nik licked up Caroine's throat and nibbled her ear earning moans from his wife, she pulled him curly blonde hair so his face was level with hers again. Caroline ran her thumb over his lips as he continued moving inside her, never breaking eye contact. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips earning a moan from him this time, she could feel how much he missed her through his touch and his kisses...his searing gazes. _

_"I love you Niklaus"Caroline wispered to him with a loving look_

_"As i love you Caroline"Nik said as he continued to thrust into her wanting to bring them undone at the same time, which he could tell they were both close to . He picked up his pace and had Caroline digging his nails into his back. _

_"Bite me Nik"Caroline said tilting her head to the side "I want to show you something"_

_Nik looked in her eyes and she nodded "Its fine"she reassured him._

_ Niklaus gently bit into Caroline, closing his eyes as the flashes began in his mind. Once they stopped he saw Caroline standing there naked, her long flowing hair covering her breasts. She wore a little gold scarf like skirt to cover her most intimate areas and her wings were in full span. She had a glow of gold and white to match her wings, she had never looked more glorious ever and she held her hand out to him beckoning him to come forward. He looked around as he walked over to her, this must be how she remembers the other side._

_"Come my love"Caroline said, her voice coming out as almost a song. It was hers but it sounded slightly different, this must be her in her true angel form._

_ When Niklaus made it to Caroline and took his hand he felt the rarest pleasure course through him as he was brought out of the trance pulling his fangs out, not even noticing that she bit into him in the first place, Caroline did the same as they came together. Niklaus layed there on top of Caroline in the tub, breathing heavily._

_"What was that Caroline"Nik said in a husky voice that drove her crazy_

_"That was my angel powers"Caroline said "That was me on the other side, and when you touched my hand i sent you a rush of my power...filling you with all the love i feel for you"_

_"That was mind blowing"He whispered to Caroline kissing her deeply._

_"It only gets better"Caroline said with a smile as Nik shook his head smiling at his wife._

_ Downstairs the original family sat in the livingroom together trying to block out the sounds coming from upstairs. Rebekah and Stefan sat cuddle on the love seat, Elijah was sitting on a lounge chair with Katerina in his lap. Kol was sitting in front of the big screen playing Modern Warfare. If you were an outsider looking in, it would seem that this family is a normal, loving, human family. Ha...people were so naive, but then again when you had the power to compel people to believe what you'd like where is the problem?_

_"Do you think they will ever come down?"Kol complained "I am bored i want my sister to go play with me"_

_"Kol knock it off you sound like a toddler"Elijah said shaking his head at his juvenile brother_

_"Well they sound like they are trying to make a toddler Elijah why do you not go scold them?" Kol said with his smart ass smirk, earning a small chuckled out of Stefan._

_"How about you go ahead and try Kol"Bekah said antagonizing her brother "Tell me how that goes if Nik allows you to keep your tongue"_

_"challenged accepted sister"Kol said throwing the controller down and flashing up the stairs._

_ Luckily Caroline had just slipped on her robe when Kol came busted through the door, unfortunately for him Nikaus was still completely nude. _

_"Good god Nik, cover up before you scare Caroline"Kol said covering his eyes_

_"She is anything but afraid of my body"Niklaus said pulling his pants up "And your lucky Caroline was dress or i would hold your heart in my hand"_

_"SO dramatic Nik"Kol said going up to Caroline and hugging her "I missed you greatly sister, Nik got to play with you so come out and play with me...well not the same way...unless you want to"_

_"Kol!"Niklaus growled from his closet_

_Caroline smacked Kol's arm off her laughing as she went into her closet to get dressed._

_"Well what to do say Caroline?" Kol yelled to her from his place on the chair _

_"What do you want to do?"Caroline asked slipping on her blouse and skinny jeans, looking for her favorite pair of heels_

_"I was thinking get a bite to eat and a drink"Kol said "How long has it been since you tasted Tequilla?"_

_Caroline smiled at that "Too long" she chuckled slipping the heels on once she found them "Nik will you come too?"_

_She heard Nik's groan of disapproval but she knew he wouldn't argue "Of course sweetheart, anything you'd like"_

_Caroline smiled coming out of the closet, Kol got up and hugged her._

_"You look good for a twice-dead dead girl"Kol joked as he turned to leave "We will leave the house at 8, that gives you plenty of time to do family things"he said with a hint of disgust at the idea_

_Caroline smiled at her brother as he left, then went to go sneak up on her husband for another quickly before they left the bedroom._

_**~*~*~SORRY SO SHORT BEEN REALLY SICK...HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW*~**~*~*~_


	27. Chapter 27

*****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TVD CHARACTERS OR PLOTS JUST MY OWN IMAGINATION :) *****

**~*~*~*HELLO LOVELIES! THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH FOR ALL OF THE COMMENTS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND IM GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I DO. SO SORRY THE UPDATE HAS TAKEN LONGER THAN USUAL BUT WITH TAKING CARE OF MY MOM AND THEN MY KIDS AS WELL IM RESTRICTED TIME WISE...SO WITH THAT BEING SAID...I AM GOING TO STHU AND GIVE YOU GUYS CH 27! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW~*~*~***

**CHAPTER 27: A WHOLE NEW WORLD**

Nik and Caroline spent the next few hours in seclusion, locked away in their bedroom doing god knows what...well Kol and his offensive mind had a few thoughts of what they may be doing that he was sure to verbalize in front of the entire family.

"Kol i swear even after well over one thousand years you have yet to learn manners"Elijah stated shaking his head in disbelief of the words that flowed out of his younger brother's mouth.

"Manners are for the humans Elijah"Kol scoffed at his brother shaking his head back, mocking Elijah. That irritated him like nothing else and Kol knew it. "Besides, i will speak my mind as i have since i said my first word"

"What a dreadful day that was"Rebekah added, lifting her head off Stefan's chest, they were cuddled on the couch in front of the fire

"Am i the only one that is going out with Caroline and Nik tonight?"Kol whined looking at everyone's less than club-worth attire, well besides Elijah who always wore a suit. Suits were accepted everywhere in today's culture.

"It would seem so"Elijah spoke up first, Katerina nodding to Kol agreeing with her husband "Katerina and I do not wish to involve ourselves in that type of enviroment"

"But instead you go to Operas and Broadway?"Kol said with a mocking laugh "Elijah you were frozen at twenty-five not fifty-five live a little, good lord"

"What do you mean live at little?"Elijah said "You sound ridiculous"

"I think by that he means drink shitty liquor and drink from trashy women"Stefan said laughing at Kol's annoyed reaction

"Oh god if it means you will shut up about this i will go, Stefan will too"Bekah said getting up, presumably to go get ready

"Wait...what?"Stefan asked flashing after her

"We leave at eight"Kol called after them knowing they would hear"Are you sure i can not persuade you two lovely people to go with us?" he looked to Elijah and Katerina

"No"Elijah said simply "Do not get into any trouble Kol i mean it"

"Yes father"he heard his brother say mockingly as he flashed up the stairs to his room, Elijah heard Caroline scream and Niklaus threaten Kol, so he figured he barged into their room again. A few crashing noises later and he heard Kol mumbling something incoherently and then slamming their door, followed by his own.

"Oh Katerina"Elijah said running his fingers through his hair in frustration as his wife giggled at how insane their family was on a daily basis "I fear that we will never get to experience that peace and quiet we were looking for unless we up and disappear"

"I hear Haiti is nice this time of year"Katerina said to him with a smile and a wicked gleam in her eye that always drove Elijah mad. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed his wife passionately.

In Nik and Caroline's room, Caroline was just getting her hair finished the way she wanted it. Since she came back with the angel in her it was longer like it was when she was human, so it made it more time consuming to do anything with it. You think with angel powers would come a way to control the extra couple of inches they threw on her. No matter though, Caroline was still absolutely thrilled to be alive...well as alive as possible again. Nik could not keep his hands off of her and she would never ask him to try. Once she was done her hair she applied her make up and walked out of the bathroom in her black lace bar and panty set, she heard the growl from Nik before she felt him pinning her against the wall kissing her neck.

"Niklaus stop it!"Caroline said in giggles "We need to leave its eight o clock now you know that your brother will be up here any minute"

"I"ll daggar him"Nik said through kisses not wanting to share her with anyone especially his little pest of a brother

"Nik come on i want to go out and have fun"Caroline whined to her husband as she pushed him away, trying not to laugh when he faked hurt to try and get her to stay.

"Were we not just about to have more fun than you could ever have with my younger brother?" Nik said seductively still trying to persuade his wife, failing miserably. She knew him better than that.

"Thats for later"Caroline said walking into her closet and grabbing her small black leather dress that revealed more than it covered which made it even harder for Nik to contain himself. She completed the look with her red designer heels. She looked hot and she knew what she was doing, Nik vowed to himself to get some serious payback on his wife later.

They met everyone downstairs, Caroline was happy to see Bekah and a not so thrilled looking Stefan were coming as well. Nik's look mirrored Stefan's and she figured that they would end up being drinking partners tonight. Kol was dead set on getting totally demolished with Caroline and as always where Care went, Bekah followed. It made Nik happy knowing that through out everything, through all the hurt and pain time dished out their family over the many many years they walked the earth, Caroline and Bekah remained close.

"Let go before i change my mind love"Nik said leading the group out to the SUV that they all piled into, they headed out to their favorite club in New Orleans, Voodoo.

Once they arrived there everyone got out and walked past the line of people straight into the place with a smile and nod from the bouncers. It helped that they were with the owner of the night club (Caroline acquired quite a few businesses in her time here). Once inside Kol went to his favorite VIP room that was reserved all the time for their family. It was the best spot in the whole place because it was the balcony overlooking the entire club, they could see anything and everything, had their own bar, the dj was up here...and the whole staff was compelled to not notice anything supernatural going on around them, well the ones that werent supernatural themselves. Once everyone had their drinks, Bekah looked over the balcony with Kol to pick their meals for the evening. Once they found the ones they wanted they pointed them out to the hostess and she went to fetch the humans.

"Caroline this place never ceases to amaze me"Kol said "It's like my home away from home"

"Well im glad you enjoy it, do not stain my carpets with blood"Caroline said seriously "Or you will be scrubbing them by hand yourself"

"Always trying to control me"Kol said with his smirk "You know that will never happen, i will paint this club in blood sister"

"Dont test my patience tonight little brother"Caroline said patting his shoulder, using her angel powers to send him a good shock

"Ouch what was that for"Kol said rubbing his arm as they all laughed at him "Do you have a cattle prong or something in there?" he looked sideways at her dress and smiled

"Anyways"Caroline smiled at her sister "Lets dance"

The rest of the night went surprisingly well for them, which even though they should have nobody picked up on. No one noticed that there was not one fight the entire time, no problems in sight. There was usually some type of fight between vampires and humans or the witches but no one made a noise, they just danced like robots in the crowd. It was the calm before the storm but they were all too high on blood and alcohol to notice until it was too late. The crash was deafening, if it wasnt for their vampire senses and powers they would have been immobilized by it. Caroline was up first, the event not even phasing her in her new powerful state. She saw a large creäture fall down from the hole that was opened in the ceiling, that explained the crash. He leaned in a squatting position not even twenty feet from Caroline looking her dead in the eye as he stood. Almost simultaneously their wings ripped through their back fluttering out to full span, Caroline's white and gold and the man's black and silver. Caroline knew what he was, he was an arch angel...her new enemy.

"I come from the Dark Dimension with a message Queen"he says the last word with disgust and he watches Caroline stand in a defensive mode protectively in front of her family who were now coming to.

"What would that be"Caroline asked in an uninterested tone "I thought they got my message loud and clear when i almost destroyed that place"

Caroline was simply glorious in her angel form, her family couldn't help but stare at her and how powerful she looked.

"That your time on the throne is over"he said with a twisted smile as he held his hand out a medium-sized dagger appeared. He flicked it around his hand trying to intimidate Caroline with his knife skill.

Caroline snickered at him as she held both of her hands, palms up at her sides. Not even a second later two small Katana swords appeared surprising the arch angel. Caroline laughed to herself knowing she surprised him. Everything happened so fast next, you heard metal hitting metal as the man tried to defend himself against Caroline's assault. It wasnt until she head butted him, dazing the angel for a second that she took the initiative and drove the sword through his stomach earning an ear piercing shriek from him.

"I am not the last"he said in his last breaths as Caroline pulled her sword out "The rest are coming..you wont survive us all"

Caroline was tired of him and his threats and kicked him off of the balcony before he could finish his idle threats. She heard people scream as the arch angel's body crashed through tables. Caroline walked past her family who stared at her with their mouths gaping open, she went up to the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka breaking the neck off the bottle and beginning to chug its contents. Nik walked up to her and sat next to where she was.

"What the hell was that?"he asked taking a swig from the bottle, and passing it back looking to his wife for answers.

"They told me i would have longer with you guys before it started"Caroline said looking down at her hands as Bekah and Stefan joined them, Kol already standing next to her.

"I don't follow darling"Kol said looking at her wanting answers as well.

"They told me that i was brought back for something big, a war."Caroline said

"What war?"Bekah asked scared and a little anxious

"The dimensions are going to go to war with each other because i have broken their rules"Caroline said "When i became their Queen i was supposed to stay in the Dark Dimension, but i couldn't live with out you all so i left. That made me a rogue queen in their eyes a traitor to my people so to say. They want to kill me now, who ever will kill me will take the throne."

"Thats not going to happen love"Nik said "I will not lose you again ever"

"I hope not Nik"Caroline said "But it is going to get real bad real quick"

"Well whatever it is we will ALL face together"Kol said putting his arm around Caroline trying to comfort her a little

"Always and Forever Care remember"Bekah added grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Caroline looked over to Nik who nodded at her, he had a look of pure determination in his eyes. He would do anything to keep her safe now, anything. That was probably what scared Caroline the most, not the monsters that were surely coming for her this very moment. No, not them at all, but the man she loved that stared at her in this moment like he was already ready to give his life. That was one sacrifice Caroline would never allow.

******************PLEASE REVIEW XOXOXO 3 ******************


	28. Chapter 28

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN IMAGINATION :)*****

**~*~*~BACK AGAIN FOR CH 28! CANT BELIEVE WE ARE AT THIS POINT. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU VERY VERY MUCH FOR THE CONSTANT POSITIVE SUPPORT, FAVS AND FOLLOWS FOR THIS STORY AND MY OTHER STORY (YOU CAN SAVE ME) I AM GLAD THAT YOU ALL ENJOY MY TWISTED LITTLE IDEAS...MUCH MORE TO COME. SOOOOO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW CHAPTER 28*~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 28: THE MASQUERADE BALL**

In the next two weeks Bekah endlessly pestered Niklaus and Caroline about the ball she was never able to hold for Caroline, she figured with everything going on now was a better time than ever. The original brothers agreed as well, figuring that if the other dimension was going to plan an attack it would be on an epic scale. So being the smart ass that Kol was, he was sure to have a witch send an invitation to the Dark Dimension. From there him and his brothers planned their defense amongst each other. Caroline was still not big on the idea but figured they may as well be ready when the opposing side struck, at least here at their home they would be at an advantage. Bekah chose to make it an angels and demons theme ball, so that Caroline could have her wings in full force all night and blend in completely with everyone else. She wanted her sister to be at full potential, not wanting to risk losing her again. After a few days of what seemed to be endless begging from Bekah, Caroline finally got on board and helped her finish planning the rest of the ball. It was going to be magnificent, they had invitations out to everyone, even people back home like Bonnie Bennet and Damon Salvatore who had some how found love in each other. Caroline had seem more unconventional couplings, look at her and Niklaus for example, perfect picture of an angel and a demon coming together.

"Your dress should be arriving any day Care"Bekah said walking into Caroline's bedroom and plopping down on the bed next to her going over things on her clip board to-do list.

"I would hope so Bekah the ball is tomorrow and i have yet to even see the damn thing"Caroline said burying her face back into her pillows "Where is Nik?"

"First of all Caroline do you really have that little faith in me? Do you believe truly that i would get you anything less than perfect?"Bekah snorted at her sister "And Nik is downstairs with Elijah, seems a few of our guests arrived early"

Caroline listened in to hear Bonnie and Damon's voice among her family's, she smiled at the sound of Bonnie who she had become close to after their new connection. You can't bring someone back from the dead and not form some kind of bond with them.

"Im sure it is a beautiful dress Bekah"Caroline said not wanting to fight with Bekah over her fashion sense

"Alright then"Bekah said holding her head high "Come downstairs and join us, you have been so boring since you came back"

"Thank Beks"Caroline said throwing a pillow at her sister's retreating figure, after a moment Caroline got up out of bed and went through her morning routine. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she made her way down the grand staircase.

"Hey Care"Bonnie said with a huge smile as she came into view, Caroline couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how Damon sat on the arm of the chair, with his arm draped protectively around Bonnie. As if, Caroline thought, Bonnie could kill him without even breaking a sweat what protection could Damon really offer her. The sentiment said something though, it reminded her a lot of her and Nik

"Im glad you guys made it"Caroline said hugging them both before approaching her husband who wore a huge smirk, most likely caused by her arrival.

"Good morning love"Nik said as Caroline sat on his lap snuggling into his chest

"Hi Nik"she said not wanting to move, his scent and touch was intoxicating. It could trap her forever if she let it.

"How are you today sweetheart?"Nik asked "Elijah wont stop about you, after fighting the crazy angel he was a bit perturbed. He worries there is more than we can handle coming"

"Well he is right Nik"Caroline said plainly "And you would be a fool to make yourself think other wise. This isnt going to be pretty, there will be a lot of blood spilled, lives lost."

"Yea not on this side though"Kol spoke up with his irritating smirk

Caroline stood laughing, she knew that Kol thought he was a lot bigger and badder than he really was.

"Attack me then Kol"Caroline said standing there casually "Give it your best shot"she taunted further knowing Kol would not pass up a challenge.

As soon as he flashed to her she was gone, a puff of silver smoke in the air and reappeared behind him, tapping his shoulder with a huge smile on her face. Everyone sat there in awe watching Caroline and Kol play their little game, Caroline seemed to be getting stronger and stronger everyday. She was learning how to master and control all the powers that came with being an angel and was she glorious. It amazed Nik and his brothers to no end how incredible she was and kept becoming. Caroline was truely a force to be reckoned with anymore and it made her husband proud.

"are you two done playing about?"Elijah asked irritation deep in his voice, but not showing too much for he didnt want to infuriate Caroline

"Sorry 'Lijah"Caroline mumbled "Have to calm his ego from time to time" she smirked at Kol, getting a challenging smirk back

"I think we should all go over the plan again"Stefan said as they ass sat together "We need to be able to properly execute this to avoid anymore loss on our end"

"I agree with Stefan"Nik said "So this is how this is going to happen..."

The rest of the night was spent sorting out their plan with every possible angle of things that could go wrong and how they could correct what ever situation came about. The ball was already going to be filled with all supernatural beings, but the ones from the Dark Dimension were on a whole new level, no pun intended. Kol made sure to invite all of his witch and warlock friends, all of them guaranteeing their alliance if needed. Bonnie put a protection spell around the mansion so that any uninvited guests will be known, but only by their eyes. That way there will be no suspicion raised and they could execute them properly. After they were done all of their planning and meeting, they went their separate ways to enjoy one last night of peace with their significant other.

"Caroline"Nik asked as they basked in the after glow of their love, Caroline layed on his chest smiling contentedly

"Yes Nik"she mumbled still not opening her eyes

"I am afraid for you"Nik said, Caroline could hear the worry and anguish in his voice "i could not survive losing you again"

"I'm not going anywhere my love"Caroline said sliding up him a bit to place loving kisses on his lips "i am yours Niklaus, always and forever remember?"

"What if the fates do not want us to have always and forever, they already have made you into their little ultimate fighting machine."Nik said with disgust at how they used his wife for the "greater good"

"Since when have i ever listened to anything _anyone_ has asked of me?" Caroline asked looking deep into her husbands worried eyes

"You loved me when i asked that of you"Nik said romantically kissing her gently

"And nothing Niklaus, not in our world or the next will change that"Caroline pledged to Nik, giving him a loving smile. As usual it was contagious and the smile Caroline got in return from her Nik made her feel like everything was going to be okay.

The next night there was so much action in the mansion, it was two hours till the guests would be arriving and Bekah was running around chasing caterers and musicians barking orders every which way. Caroline stood on the balcony of the staircase watching all the madness unfold. She saw Elijah twirling Katerina around the dance floor in the ball room, listening to Katerina giggle and seeing the look of happiness on her older brother's face made her heart warm. She noticed Nik on his cell phone looking rather irritated, most likely making sure all the protection he could get was in line for this evening. Kol appearing next to her took her from her observations.

"you look like you are up to something sister"Kol said "Do tell"

"I am up to nothing Kol"Caroline said "Just dreading this ball, everyone wants to kill me and i have to dance around and pretend im okay, im not okay Kol"

"I know sis"Kol said pulling her into a warm embrace, rubbing her back soothingly with his hand "We will _all_ be here this time and that is your advantage. You may think that you protect us when you leave on your own but in actuality darling we are all stronger as one. Always and Forever remember"

"I remember Kol, always and forever"She said with a smile "Now i must go and get ready before Bekah has a cow"

"Lord knows we do not want that"Kol said "See you in a while sister"

Caroline made her way to her bedroom and into her closet to find a large garment bag hanging. The tags were from Paris, she knew then and there that Bekah out did herself as usual. She made her way over to the bag apprehensively, and slowly undid the zipper. She was in complete awe as she the gown pour out of the bag, it was a pearlesent color that would no doubt trail behind her. The top of the dress was halter style and covered in white and gold crystals that covered it from bust to waist where the dress flowed out with layers of lace, gossamer and silk. It was every girl's wildest dream in front of her and she thought it was amazing how Bekah got every detail to match with her wings that would complete her costume. She noticed matching heels on the vanity next to the gown, and a matching mask. Caroline was going to look like the angel she was, she quickly stripped out of her clothes and began dressing and preparing for the night.

An hour later, the guests were beginning to arrive, from her room Caroline could hear the band playing a beautiful melody. Nik had been downstairs for some time now, wanting to be surprised by the outcome of his wifes frivolous labor in front of the mirror. Caroline looked at herself in the mirror one last time, she was perfect. The dress which had been made for her was gorgeous, and her wings flattered it. Her hair was in a half up half down style with a small diamond and pearl tiara a top of it. Her mask was stuck on but you could still see the amazing glittery make up Caroline applied, her luscious red lips completed the look. Caroline smiled at herself and then turned and made her way to the staircase. Once she was there she saw how beautiful the house looked once Bekah was done with it, the mansion was turned into something out of a fairy tale.

Caroline descended the steps and wasnt oblivious to the many stares and gasps upon her arrival, immediately Nik sensed her and turned to watch her walk down the last few steps. She was the most amazing creäture he had ever seen, her beauty was unrivaled and she was all his. Nik walked forward and met her halfway, taking her hand and kissing it before pulling her into him for a more intimate kiss. Caroline wiped the lipstick off of his lips with a smile.

"You are magnificent my love"Nik said to Caroline as he held her at arms length as the rest of the family approached.

Bekah wore a gorgeous ball gown that had the colors of a peacock with a matching feathered mask, she was beautiful. Katerina wore a blood-red gown of course, leave it to the scarlet of the family, her ruby covered mask was something to be noticed though. Surely something Elijah paid more than a fortune for. Bonnie wore a lavender colored gown that had a lace overlay giving it a very classic look, her mask was made of lace as well with a few long feathers on the side. All of the men looked classy with their black and white designer tuxes. Nik looked so exotic and sexy in his mask Caroline was having a hard time keeping her thoughts where they were supposed to be.

"Anyone notice anything out of the ordinary yet?"Caroline asked looking in between everyone all of them shaking their heads no

"I havent been alerted of anything Care, if they broke the barrier i would know"Bonnie said confidently, with Damon by her side as always.

"What if they have their own witch?"Caroline asked Bonnie, seeing her think of the obvious "I have come across many witches in the Dark Dimension a lot more powerful than yourself Bonnie"

"I would know Caroline"Bonnie said still sure of herself

"I have not seen anyone that was uninvited"Elijah said "I suggest we go about the night as if there is nothing wrong as we planned but stay alert the entire time. We look out for each other the entire night alright?"

"Fine by me, watch me as i go to the bar"Kol said with a smirk as he walked off to chat up the single women at the bar

Nik shook his head as he watched his brother for a moment before returning his attention to Caroline. "Dance with me love" he held out his hand

Caroline didnt hesitate to put her small hand in his and smile "Of course my lord" she said bowing down to him as the women used to in the old days

The gesture made him growl as it gave him better view of Caroline's bust that was close to pouring out of the dress at that angle. Caroline smirked at him deviously as he pulled her up and into him.

"It would be wise not to tease me sweetheart because i will not hesitate to rip that pretty little dress right off of you and ravish you in front of all of these people"Nik said in a voice so husky Caroline's knees went weak, she knew Nik could sense her arousal because it earned another low growl from him "Caroline..."

"I would say im sorry Nik"Caroline said "But im not. Now come, be a good husband and dance with your wife"

Nik shook his head smiling at his wife, for an angel she was his own little devil and he loved that aspect of her just as much as all the others. Once they were in the middle of the dance floor they joined together and began swaying to the music, slowly they saw their family joining them on the dance floor making a protective circle around them. Caroline smiled as Nik expertly twirled her around the dance floor causing her to giggle with joy. When the song ended they decided to mingle a little, their family never losing eye contact or being out of hearing distance from them. Caroline was introduced to a few vampires she hadnt met, they most likely came along while her and Nik werent together. She also met all of Kol's witch friends again, since the first time they met she wasnt exactly herself. They all sensed immediately the change in Caroline's essence and admired her even more, no one had ever come across an angel in this dimension before and lived to talk about it.

Kol saw Caroline talking to the witches so he figured it was ok to leave her for a few minutes, he headed over to the bar and ordered a drink from the human they compelled to serve. The man handed Kol the drink but held onto it as Kol went to pull it away, he looked scared.

"They are going to kill her"the man said with a hazy look

"What did you just say to me?"Kol hissed to the man grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him halfway over the bar

"They are not who you think they are,"the man said, in that moment Kol could tell it wasnt the man anymore he was being possessed by something "They are going to KILL HER!"

Kol realized what he was saying and who he just left Caroline with, before he could flash over to her Kol heard Caroline's scream. A second later he heard what he believed to be Niklaus' growl, then an over whelming scent of blood. Before Kol realized it he was in front of them, Caroline's bloody hand grasping his arm as he watched his brother viciously ripping the witches apart. Kol noticed that Caroline had been stabbed in the stomach, but didnt know why she wasnt healing right. She lost a lot of blood judging by the condition of her gown, but she was still half vampire...why wasnt she healing like one. He saw Elijah, Stefan and Damon flash into the fight helping Niklaus with the witches...or who ever they were as he drug Caroline off to safety. He pulled her into a secret passage on the other side of the house, that was their meeting point if something like this were to happen tonight. He sent a text to Bekah, Katerina and Bonnie telling them to get here and stay with Caroline so he could help his brothers. By the sound of it the fight was escalating, Bonnie would have to lock Caroline in the room with a spell because from the sound of it, the other dimension's filth was breaking through Bonnie's barrier. Things were going south quickly, they never intended them to go right for Caroline, they thought who ever it was that would come would be smart enough to take her family out first. Things changed. Plan B was now in affect.

************* PLEASE REVIEW ************


	29. Chapter 29

****** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES CHARACTERS OR PLOTS JUST MY OWN IMAGINATION*****

***~*~* HEY EVERYONE! SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK A LITTLE LONGER THAN USUAL, I WOULD THROW SOME LAME EXCUSE OUT THERE RIGHT NOW BUT I REALLY DONT HAVE ONE HAHA. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS...KEEP EM COMING BC IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED ;) WITHOUT FURTHER ADHUE HERE IS CHAPTER 29! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW*~*~***

**CHAPTER 29: PLAN B**

As soon as Caroline was safe and secure with Bonnie and the girls, Kol left them to go help his family. By the time he got back into the ball room things were a million times worse. It seems that there were a lot of shape shifters here that posed as a lot of their friends, luckily for the Mikaelsons some of the witches were who they said they were and they fought beside Nik and his family. There had to be at least a hundred supernaturals here that were against the five of them plus whatever witches they managed to salvage. Kol flashed into the fight grabbing a werewolf off of Elijah and ripping his head off, he saw Niklaus tearing out two vampire's hearts at once...he would have to give him credit for that one later. Everyone knew that Niklaus went into super rage mode when ever Caroline's well-being was threatened. Stefan and Damon were fighting back to back as the demons and vampires attacked from all angles, Kol saw them struggling and went to assist them knowing his brothers could handle themselves.

Back in the safe room Bekah and Bonnie were huddled over Caroline as she tried to stop the bleeding, Katerina guarded the door with a fierce look on her face. They tried everything to heal Caroline, she first allowed Bonnie to attempt a healing spell which failed miserably...the only thing that happened was Caroline absorbed some of Bonnie's power but nothing to be alarmed over. Next they tried Bekah's blood, Caroline knew as soon as she mentioned it that it would never work. The only blood that ever remotely helped her was Nik's and he was off fighting for her. Caroline gasped as she realized that her family was most likely going to parish do to the magnitude of the attack on them. Once Caroline got to a certain level of anxiety mixed with anger she started glowing again.

"Umm Care"Bekah said skeptically "You know your lighting up right?"

"Shut up Bekah I know"Caroline snapped at her sister "I think my body is trying to heal itself" after she said that her wings started molding around her, engulfing her in them making Caroline almost totally covered.

"Whats going on?"Katerina called from the doorway looking over at them curiously

"I have no idea"Bonnie said watching Caroline in amazement, after another couple of seconds Caroline's wings flew back open and Caroline floated up into a standing position. She was completely healed, even the dress looked new again. Caroline still glowed, she was in angel mode completely the power radiated from her.

"Stay here"Caroline said looking at all of them and heading to the door, Katerina immediately backed away "Bonnie im sealing this door shut if you try to open it, you will only be hurt. I will be back for you all when this is over"

Caroline heard Becka scream for her as she quickly closed and sealed the door with her new powers. As soon as she was done she ran into the ballroom and was in a state of shock for a moment seeing how many came for her and how hard her family was fighting. They were all bleeding in one spot or another, she knew this battle was not going to go in their favor but admired them more than anything for fighting to the death in her honor. She was not about to let that happen though and suddenly instinct took over. She didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing it but she screamed...an ear piercing...window shattering (literally all the windows blew out in the ballroom) scream. It got the attention of the creatures from the Dark Dimension and as soon as all their eyes were locked on her she squatted down almost in a fetal position, her wings engulfing her again. At a distance it looked as if she had a massive glowing object hidden in there with her because her glow kept getting brighter and brighter. Suddenly Caroline stood, her wings flying out shooting out a burst of visible power that swept through the room, the Mikaelsons and Salvatore brothers watched as each one of the supernaturals started pouring blood from their eyes, nose and mouth before falling over dead.

When it was done with the group of men looked to Caroline who stood there leaning against the wall breathing heavily, they could tell that took a lot out of her. Nik flashed over to her and held her up, she wrapped her arms around him breathing in the scent she was worried she would never smell again, her Nik. The rest of her family made their way over to Caroline to make sure that she was okay and thank her for saving their lives again. Caroline smiled and hugged them all just thankful that she would not have to say any goodbyes. Caroline lifted the spell on the safe room and all the girls came barging out to see the scene before them, it looked like some slasher movie. There were the corpses of the ones that the men killed thrown about and then there were the dozens of supernaturals that Caroline dropped sprawled out everywhere. Katerina ran to Elijah looking around in horror, the other girls found comfort in their men as well.

"What happened how did you win"Bekah asked looking around at the carnage laid out before her "It sounded like you were all being slaughtered"

"We were not faring well until Caroline came to our aid again"Elijah said smiling at Caroline "But i am not sure of the details of how she managed to level the entire group of them without lifting a finger"

Everyone looked to Caroline waiting for an explanation, Caroline looked to the floor and thought for a moment before deciding to tell them the truth about what she learned about herself.

"I must admit i have not been entirely honest with everyone"Caroline said "I have traveled to the other side in my sleep trying to find answers about who i am now. Since i am part angel i have access to the other side all the time so i figured why not. I learned that i am not just any angel, my powers were created from a combination of all the angels and god's powers. I have ultimate power and with that comes certain obligations"

"What do you mean obligations Caroline?" Niklaus said angry that his wife was keeping things from him

"There is an ancient prophecy"Caroline began "That an angel built from the gods will be the world's savior, will eliminate all evil in the world. The angel will ultimately sacrifice herself in the end to succeed in this."

"What? No way!"Kol said immediately "You are not some damn prophecy so you can tell them on the other side to find someone else to do their dirty work because you have been used more than enough"

"It's not that simple Kol"Caroline said trying to stay calm through the arguing about her destiny "I wish it was but this is my reality now, i don't know how long i will have...they said i will feel it when the time comes. Could be ten years could be one hundred, that answer they did not have for me"

"So basically love, what you trying to tell me is that i have an alloted time with you now?"Nik seethed through his teeth trying to contain himself as well

"I'm sorry Niklaus, there isn't any other way"Caroline said her eyes tearing up "But you all need to understand something, when this starts i will not be the same person. I will completely embrace my angel and be a serious threat to anything that is not created by nature...anything impure."

"So what you will hate us then? Is that what you are trying not to say?"Bekah asked her own tears forming at the thought of losing her sister for good

"I wont be myself Bekah"Caroline said "I wont even be vampire anymore but the power i have will be uncontrollable and extremely dangerous. When this happens you guys need to run and never look back"

"I will not leave you!"Nik said "I don't give a damn what the spirits on the other side have planned for you, i will fight it! Caroline i will not give up on you do you understand that?"he grabbed his wifes face between his hands so she could not avoid him any longer.

"Nik, please don't make this harder than it already is"Caroline begged "I love you but when i am changed it will be like none of this every happened between us. I wont know you as Nik i will know you as a hybrid, something i need to exterminate. You cant ask me to be ok with putting you in that kind of danger, i will kill you Nik"

"We will figure something out sweetheart"Nik said "Losing you is simply not an option, but for now we need to clean this place up, such a shame all those innocent by standers had to go"he chuckled at Caroline and her fury

"I wasnt taking any chances"Caroline said confidently

"And for that we are grateful Care"Stefan said from his position behind Bekah

"Hear hear"Damon said with his smirk clinging on to Bonnie like his life depended on it

"Well let's get started on the clean up"Kol said "The sooner we finish the sooner i can get drunk"

They all shook their head at Kol and were about to start cleaning when Caroline stopped them.

"Lets leave"Caroline said "Burn the place to the ground and go to Italy, i miss our home there."

"Italy it is love"Nik said smiling and hugging Caroline, he would give her anything at all that she asked for now. Niklaus wouldnt admit it to anyone but he was terrified, though that seemed to be the emotion going through the entire family since Caroline fessed up.

"Ok you all have an hour to get whatever you want out of this house then im lighting the fire"Caroline said retreating to her room to start her own packing.

An hour later the family was standing by the front door, all their cars already packed and ready to go to Caroline took one last look at the house before she lit the match and threw it on the trail of gasoline she made through out the mansion. It went up instantly, the family hurried out of the house and on to to their new home. Nik and Caroline loved Italy and the rest of the family had many fond memories as well, they hoped that this would be key in keeping Caroline with them. If they surrounded her with the constant memories and love they had for her they were sure that they could keep her from turning. Only time would tell what happened, they all braced themselves for a future unknown but went into it with full intent on seeing everything through. They would stay together, always and forever.

~*~~*~*~* **PLEASE REVIEW **~*~*~*~*~*~


	30. Chapter 30

*****UNFORTUNATELY I DO NOT OWN ANY TVD PLOTS OR CHARACTERS JUST MY OWN IMAGINATION ;) *****

**~*~*~*HELLO MY LOVES! HERE WE ARE BACK AGAIN FOR CHAPTER 30! I HATE TO TELL YOU ALL BUT THERE WILL ONLY BE TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY, THIS ONE AND THE NEXT THAT I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON **BELIEVE ME ITS BEEN TOUGH** BUT I PROMISE YOU AN EPIC END TO AN EPIC STORY! AS ALWAYS PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! XO *~*~*~*~***

**CHAPTER 30: WHEN IN ROME**

It had been twenty years since the Mikaelsons left Mystic Falls, they traveled Europe for years before finally settling in their mansion in Rome, Italy. Caroline felt like she was in heaven everyday she opened her eyes, this was by far her favorite place in the world. She got up out of bed noticing that Nik was no longer in it, most likely tending to the vineyards like he did every morning. Their family prided themselves in their wine, selling it all throughout Europe. Caroline walked over to her vanity and slipped on her white silk robe and noticed a single red rose sitting on the table, she smiled to herself as she smelled it taking in not only its glorious fragrance, but also her husbands insatiable scent. Caroline turned and made her way out of the room not even bothering to change out of her pajamas, she wanted to see Nik and properly thank him for her beautiful flower.

"Good morning sister"Kol called to Caroline as she passed him in the sitting room, Caroline doubled back and shot Kol a smile that could blind someone

"Good morning Kol"Caroline said in a sing-song voice, she was awfully perky this morning

"What has you in such a good mood"Kol asked smiling back at Caroline as if her own smile was infectious "Not that im complaining we don't want angry Caroline"

"ha ha Kol"Caroline said shooting him a nasty look and sticking her tongue out "Wouldnt you like to know"

"I'm sure it is caused by Nik doing actions like that last night, am i right darling?"Kol asked with his devilish smirk

"Oh shut up Kol"Caroline said turning with a smile and making her way back on track to finding Nik

Caroline found what she was looking for out in the back of the property where she suspected him to be, and the man sure knew how to look good working. He was helping the employees haul barrels of wine out to be shipped and doing it without a shirt making it hard for Caroline to concentrate as she watched the sun glisten off of his toned abs.

"You just going to stand there and look all day love?"Nik said "Because i would rather enjoy a kiss about now"

Caroline smirked and made her way over to Nik wrapping her arms around him tightly, she felt her wings shoot out (luckily all of the staff was compelled to ignore supernatural activity) and wrap around them. Nik looked around amazed, smiling ear to ear as her wings engulfed them and they began to float up into the air. Caroline smiled a dazzling smile as she leaned in to kiss him, her lips tasted like the sweetest thing Niklaus could remember in his many years. Nik and Caroline got lost in the kiss as they floated in the air until they heard someone clear their throat, Caroline brought them back down to the ground and her wings retracted. An embarrassed Caroline faced an even more embarrassed Elijah and a smirking Kol.

"Umm does anyone else think that's freaky?"Kol said with a chuckle as Nik elbowed him in the gut "What Nik, its true. Caroline is absolutely breath-taking as an angel but it's still kind of creepy watching her float around. I mean seriously Elijah have you seen her sleeping? When she isn't held down by Nik she just floats about the room...who does that?"

"Our sister obviously and she is brilliant so shut up Kol, your obviously just jealous"Elijah said with a smug smirk

"Yea yea let's get down to business"Kol said pushing Elijah to talk

"What business"Nik asked, Caroline looking equally confused, for the past twenty years they didn't have any problems...why now. Then again Caroline knew she could not avoid her fate forever it was inevitable.

"It seems that there is a tribe of witches in South Africa that know of how we can help Caroline avoid her fate."Elijah said

"Lets go then"Nik said hastily urging Elijah on

"No no Niklaus"Elijah said "You are not welcomed in their tribe and will tarnish any possibility of myself getting the witches to aid us"

"So what Elijah"Caroline said "Your just going to run off to Africa alone on a witch hunt?"

"Not entirely alone Caroline"Elijah said "I will be taking Katerina, Becca and Stefan"

"Leaving us to baby sit the brat i see"Nik said "How noble of you brother"

Elijah smirked at his brother's anxiety and then turned to Caroline taking her hands in his own and giving them a reassuring squeeze. "I promise you sister that we will find a way out of this, we owe our lives over again Caroline and i will not rest until i find the witches and bring them back"

"Be safe Elijah"Caroline said pulling him into a warm embrace "Always and forever"

"Always and forever sister"Elijah said before he nodded to Nik and walked off to surely begin packing

"Well looks like we are stuck together"Kol said wrapping his arms around Nik and Caroline, both of them looking up to Kol shaking their heads. Neither of them would survive being stuck alone with him while the referee Elijah was off on a safari.

"Come love let me take you upstairs and help you get dressed" Nik said with his trademark smirk in place, Caroline melted and nodded in response taking Nik's hand and jumping on his back as he flashed into the house. Caroline's giggles could be heard the entire way through the house. Kol laughed to himself as he went about his own business, he would torment them enough the next couple days.

Three days had passed since her family left for Africa and Caroline already missed them terribly, though she still had her loving husband and brother here it wasnt the same. She didn't have Bekah or Katerina for their girl talk and manicure, and didn't have Elijah for her daily talk about anything and everything. She felt like along with Niklaus, Elijah helped keep her grounded and with them. She waited everyday for a phone call from one of them with an update but it never came. Nik could tell that Caroline was growing more worried with every passing hour that they did not hear from their family. Nik was in his studio painting with Caroline lounged on the love seat watching him, she decided to make a break for the kitchen to get some comfort food. When Caroline walked out of the room and turned the corner she was struck with a vision, it clouded her mind and consumed her emotions till she was reduced to a heap on the floor sobbing, naturally with their vampire hearing NIk and Kol heard it all immediately flashing to her side.

"Whats wrong Caroline"Nik said holding her face in his hands and wiping her tears away "Sweetheart talk to me"

"I saw something...something terrible Nik"Caroline said in between sobs as she clutched on to Nik's shirt for dear life

"What was it"Kol asked rubbing her back trying to comfort her, Caroline looked up into Nik's eyes and slowly lifted her hands to his face and closed her eyes...she was sending him the vision of what she just saw, not able to put it into words she was so shook and for good reason. Nik gasped when Caroline pulled her hands away looking at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Well Nik tell me!"Kol said getting angry about being left in the dark about this

"She is going to kill us all"Nik said grimly, his eyes never leaving Caroline's as she sat before him shaking.

The visions kept coming, hitting Caroline harder each time...showing more into detail about how she would execute her whole family, in turn exterminating the entire vampire race. From there she would move to the werewolves and so on and so forth. Caroline was destined for more, she just didn't realize how much more. Alone she was going to remove all of the supernatural from the world, and in turn she would get what she asked for. The one bargaining chip that the other side had with Caroline. Her family. She knew she would have to go through all of the horrible visions to in the end be at peace, the angel inside of her begged to get out and do its duty but Caroline supressed it as much as she could.

One day in the shower it almost got away from her, Nik was washing her back and planting kissed all up and down her neck. She felt the angel trying to claw its way out of her and it did for a moment, Caroline turned in his arms faster than he had ever seen anything move. Her hand was around his throat just as fast shoving him up against the marble wall squeezing tight. Nik noticed Caroline's eyes were pure white, that memorizing blue that used to suck Niklaus in was gone...it seemed just a hollow shell remained.

"What makes you think you can touch me blood sucker"Caroline seethed in a deeper voice that was not her own, it was her angel.

"Caroline, sweetheart please i know you're in there i still sense you"Nik choked out, trying to loosen her grip on his neck "**CAROLINE**!"he screamed

Caroline snapped her eyes shut, when she opened them a second later she was back. She looked at her hand around Nik's neck and dropped it right away backing up getting as far from him as she could, if she didn't Caroline was sure she would kill Nik.

"Caroline love"Nik said holding his hand up to her warily "Please come back to me...please"he sounded so defeated, Caroline couldn't help but tear up when she saw him sink to the floor of the shower with his hands in his hair. Caroline could have sworn she heard him sniffle...was Nik crying? Caroline immediately dropped down next to him taking his face in her hands, proving her thoughts to be true. The great Niklaus Mikaelson was indeed crying...for her.

"I'm so sorry Nik"Caroline said in a hushed voice "I couldn't hold it anymore, it's a constant battle within myself every second of everyday. One second i love you irrevacobly the next i want to rip your heart out and step on it. I cant control it and it is killing me. I need to leave, you guys need to run, at least then you will have some what of a chance"

"I refuse to leave my own home"Nik snarled at her "Leave my wife! Absolutely not. We will fight this together Caroline, i will not give up"

Caroline let a tear she had been holding back slide down her cheek and she looked to the floor unable to make eye contact with Nik as she said these next words.

"Then your all going to die"

********************PLEASE REVIEW******************************


	31. Chapter 31

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN IMAGINATION AND THIS WHIRLWIND OF A STORY ;)*****

**~*~*~*HERE WE ARE MY LOVELIES, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF OUR LOVE STORY! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT THROUGH THIS AND I AM SO HONORED TO HAVE ALL OF THE AMAZING COMMENT, FAVS AND FOLLOWS THAT YOU HAVE ALL GIVEN ME :) YOU ALL ROCK! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER PLEEEEEEEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! MAYBE YOU'LL GET AN EPILOGUE IF YOU DO ;) THANKS AGAIN TO ALL...KLAROLINE ALWAYS AND FOREVER ;)))) XOXO *~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 31: WHEN IM GONE**

The weeks after the incident with Caroline and Nik in the shower were terrible, the entire family was constantly on edge around Caroline always worrying her angel would appear and take them out. Caroline and Nik's relationship could hardly even be considered one anymore, she secluded herself to the gardens in their property always requesting to be alone. She slept in one of the guest rooms when she did sleep, her family stayed awake most nights as well listening to her pace the halls of the estate and argue with what they figured to be her angel. They all were fully aware of how hard Caroline was fighting within herself, and all for their sake. She was truly a selfless being and her love and commitment to her family was known throughout the world. Elijah and the rest of her family returned with bad news, no one was able or willing to help them. They refused to get anywhere near Caroline knowing that she was part angel and that she was the prophecy. Every single witch the elder original confronted begged them to kill them instead of taking them to Caroline, knowing that even with his reputation, Elijah would not be as brutal as she would be.

It was nearing nightfall and Niklaus stood in his usual spot, on the balcony of what once was _their_ bedroom. It was the one place he could directly see to the gardens but still be far enough to not upset his mate. Niklaus watched as Caroline sat on the grass in front of the rose bushes and stared blankly at the sky. She didn't wear any expression and half the time it didn't even look like Caroline was there. All he could do was watch her and listen to her breathing, her scent was even off now almost unrecognizable. Even with all of that Niklaus still loved Caroline with every ounce of his being and wasnt willing to run away like she screamed at him to do.

"How long has she been out there?"Bekah asked appearing beside her brother, a moment later Elijah and Kol joining them, Niklaus looked to each of his siblings before turning back to Caroline

"All day"Nik said sounding more defeated than they have ever heard him

"How much longer do you think we have with her?"Kol asked choking up as he said the words causing his family to look at him. Kol was the last of them to be emotional but when it came to his family it was a soft spot.

"We can not be sure Kol"Elijah spoke up first "But we all can see that she is getting worse everyday"

"I know Elijah no need to remind me"Nik snapped at his brother not meaning to but hearing things like that really drove him mad.

"I'm sorry Niklaus but it is the truth and we need to come up with a plan for when it does happen"Elijah said facing his brother, trying to show sympathy while he spoke the truth everyone else was too afraid to say.

"Plan?"Nik laughed in his brother's face "Plan Elijah? You have got to be joking! Caroline showed me the vision, what is to come...no plan will save us no matter how well it is executed. When Caroline completely loses herself to her angel we are all as good as dead"

The family shuddered at the thought as they let their brother's words soak in, feeling eyes on them the family averted their gaze back to Caroline who was staring at them with a huge grin on her face. She must have heard their entire conversation and the angel inside of her was making it known that she was anticipating it. A second later Caroline's smile dropped and she jolted up into a standing position, her wings shooting out to full span before she bolted off out of sight. She was losing control and fast, they had to make a decision to try and keep their lives as long as possible.

"Niklaus I am taking Katerina and running, i know that Caroline wants us to and we need to start believing that maybe she is correct in saying that is the only chance we have"Elijah said "I do not want to stand by idly and watch her pick us all off"

"Nik"Kol added sadly "Elijah is right we need to go. As long as we run far enough as stay together...have eachother's backs...we may be able to outrun her"

"You are all so ignorant to the fact that once Caroline turns to her true angel form there will be no supernatural being in this dimension or any for that matter that can stop her!"Nik yelled at them, trying to make his family see the severity of their situation

"So that's it?"Bekah said with tears in her eyes "You are just going to stay here and die? You are going to leave me...leave us all? Does always and forever not mean anything to you anymore?"

"Yes Bekah it does that's why i will not leave her"Nik yelled to his little sister "You lot seem to forget that though she may want to kill us all she is my mate, my life and i will not leave her"

"We know that Nik,"Bekah said putting her hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eye "but you said yourself that she is going to kill us, she wont even know who you are"

"I do not believe for a second that she will forget me"Nik said confidently "Our kind of love could never be forgotten. But i want you all to go, your right Elijah you all need to get as far away as you can."

"You are just going to lay down and die Nik"Kol said looking at his brother in disbelief, the all-powerful hybrid was falling to his knees for a woman. But then again Caroline was not just a woman, she was a force to be reckoned with.

"I never said i was going to lay down brother"Nik said with his trademark smirk slowly creeping "You know me better, i will not go down easily. Now go all of you, get your things and go while you still can"

Rebekah pulled Nik in for a tight hug, not wanting to accept the fate that he was so willingly bestowing upon himself. She was losing her sister and now her brother, too. This was becoming all too much, Nik hugged her into him a little tighter before kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Bekah"Nik said wiping a tear from his sister's cheek "Always and forever"

"Always and forever Nik"Bekah said weakly before turning to leave and gather her things and Stefan.

Elijah was next pulling Nik into a warm embrace "We will meet again Niklaus, we will find a way...we always do"

"I hope so brother"Nik said "Now go get your wife and go to the last spot Caroline would expect you in and hide"

Elijah nodded to him before turning and flashing off, leaving him standing there leaning on the balcony next to Kol.

"And then there were two"Kol said with his usual smug expression as he looked over at Nik

"You need to get going too Kol, there are plenty of bars and single women around the world for you to indulge in"Nik said his smirk back as well as he tried to casually say goodbye to his brother

"And miss this?"Kol said "Are you mad Nik?"

"What do you mean?"Nik said surprised as his eyes shot up to his younger brother's

"I do not have a wife Niklaus or some significant other pestering me"Kol said "It was always me pestering you two, do you think that is about to change?"

Niklaus laughed for the first time in a while "No I suppose not" he said as he slung his arm around Kol's shoulder as they made their way back into the estate.

Not even an hour later their family was gone and Niklaus and Kol were in the living room drinking and reminiscing about the old days when they were all unknowing to their futures. Nik sat there half listening to Kol relive the 20's through his crazy stories as he looked down at his wedding band, twisting it on his finger. He still couldn't grasp the fact that this is what his life had come down to. The once all mighty powerful hybrid was reduced to nothing by the love of his life. It was ironic really, but that just adds proof to the idea that love destroys you. And yet Niklaus would willingly accept that fate in exchange for the love that Caroline gave him, there was no better feeling in the world. Both of the brothers were brought to their feet by the sound of Caroline's ear-piercing scream. They made eye contact for a second before they flashed to the direction of her screams. They found Caroline out in the vineyard in a heap on the ground clutching her head, her eyes squeezed tightly closed. She looked like she was in unbearable pain and with every scream it sounded like it was getting worse.

"Caroline"Nik said flashing to her side turning her to face him, when she looked up he say her eyes were still the same, and softened a little at his worried expression

"Why are you still here Nik"Caroline said crying "I begged you both to leave, you should have left with them"

"You know i would sooner die"Nik said strongly

"You will Nik"Caroline said "Because its starting"

"No it can't be not this soon, Caroline please stay with me a little longer, give me one night to hold you please"Nik begged hugging her into him, he felt Caroline's fingers weaving through his hair, she wasnt pushing him away so this must be it.

"I am so sorry Nik"Caroline cried looking at him, wiping his own tears "I love you so much always and forever"

"I love you too Caroline"Nik said placing his lips on hers, savoring in the sweet taste that was Caroline because he knew truly, that this would be the last time.

"Go"Caroline said pushing him back to Kol "Both of you please go...**NOW**!"

As Caroline screamed, the blue of her eyes slowly started to fade out...they became pure white as her body lashed around. Random lightning bolts stuck around them as the brothers backed away from her, wanting to leave but unable to stop watching.

"Nik lets go now!"Kol screamed at him pulling him with all of his strength away from Caroline who was still thrashing, right as Kol turned he saw the whole thing happen as well.

The largest bolt of lightning they had even seen crashed down and struck Caroline, her arms extended as she was hit...her wings flying out to full span. What should have killed her seemed to only empower her, once it was done Caroline dropped to her knees for a moment before shooting back up and looking over to them. She looked like Caroline still, but at the same time it didn't. She had a brighter glow around her, her eyes were pure white and you couldnt help but have chills to your core in her presence. She sensed them immediately and turned her head in their direction, a smirk played on her lips and in that same instant she poofed into a silver mist only to appear half a second later in front of them.

"Ah Niklaus and Kol Mikaelson"she said in a raspy evil voice as she smirked wildly at them "Too full of yourselves and so confident in your measly powers to stick around and try to play hero?"

"You remember us"Kol asked just as surprised as Nik was

"Of course i remember you"Caroline said still in the same tone "And all of those happy little memories are fueling my hatred for you even more. To think i wasted so many years following you worthless bloodsuckers around the world over and over, sacrificing myself for a family that would never do that. Which is precisely the reason that im leaving you two for last!"

Before they could react Caroline snapped both of their necks with one hand and poofed away.

Elijah and Katerina were huddled together in the bed of the hotel room they were in. Rebekah and Stefan were in the adjoining room doing the same, worried about their brothers and Caroline. They hated that they had to cower away from their own family but Niklaus seemed pretty sure of the fact that there was no stopping her, they just prayed some how things would not go down like the prophecy said. All of their thoughts were interrupted when they heard the crash in the living room, they flashed out to the area seeing Caroline standing there smiling. It had happened...she was gone, and she found them. That only meant one thing.

"Hello family"She snickered as she levitated the tv in the air before flicking her hand and flinging it across the room hitting Katerina and knocking her down. Elijah flashed to her right away helping her up. "Here we are"

"Caroline please"Bekah begged "You do not have to do this, we love you. We are family!"

"You love me?"Caroline screamed causing all the windows to smash out of the room "You filthy bloodsuckers do not have the right to love me and i most certainly do not love you."

She poofed away and was suddenly in front of Stefan with her hand jammed in his chest holding his heart tightly. "But i will love killing you all"she said with a smile before ripping out the organ and throwing it to the ground, Stefan's body fell lifeless beside it. All that could be heard in the next second were Bekah's screams of agony at watching her husband die in front of her eyes, unable to save him. Caroline smiled at her pain before she took Bekah by the head and ripped it off throwing it out one of the broken windows. She noticed that Elijah and Katerina had flashed out the door and smiled at the challange.

"Fools"She said with a small chuckle as she poofed out of the room

Elijah ran as fast as he could pulling a sobbing Katerina behind him. He was trying to keep the tears that were building up from falling from seeing his sister's and Stefan's demise. He never thought the day would come that he would have to be without them, they were family it was always and forever. Before he could react he felt Katerina's hand being pulled from him and screamed as he saw a hand come through her chest holding her heart. Katerina looked to him the whole time until she dropped to the ground dead with Caroline standing proudly behind her greying corpse. Elijah fell to his knees in front of his wife, he was sure at his point he was the last of them. Niklaus and Kol were surely dead if Caroline was here for them, he looked up to her with tears streaming down his face as she smiled down upon him.

"Oh Elijah do not act like you have not done worse"Caroline said losing her smile "You spent over three hundred years after we turned massacring people without mercy. You are not as noble as you lead on to believe" she got right in his face "or did you forget i know all of your dirty little secrets"

"I love you sister"Elijah said before he felt her hand piercing through his chest and gripping his heart

"Love doesn't live here anymore brother"She spat before ripping his heart out and kicking his backwards.

Caroline wiped the blood from her hand on Katerina's dress and smiled as she poofed away to go finish to job with Niklaus and Kol. After that she would work with the witches to make sure the spell to kill all the werewolves was successful. Since the witches were of nature she would not kill them unless they crossed paths with her or tried to stop her plan.

Caroline arrived back before the brothers even regained conciousness, which made her smile. She looked around the livingroom until she found what it was she sought out. She walked over and pulled the old Viking sword off the mantle place and made her way back over to the guys. She stood above Kol and looked down at him for a second before slamming the blade down on his throat totally removing his head from his body in that one swift motion and it was just her luck that as she did it Niklaus was finally coming to and got to witness his brother's death. Lucky him.

"Oh good your awake i was rather hoping you would be when i came back for you"Caroline said with a smile

Nik looked at Kol's dead body and sobbed for his brother and the rest of his family which he knew was dead. She wouldn't have come back unless they were, he could only imagine the thousands of vampires dropping dead all around the world right now.

"Scared baby?"Caroline said mocking him and she came and sat down on his lap, her aura holding him in place almost seeming like she was paralyzing him just by sitting there.

"Not of you"Nik said "Of being without you"

"Your pathetic"Caroline said "I hate you Niklaus, i feel absolutely nothing but hatred for you and all the years of my life you made me waste. You killed more people than anyone in your fucked up little family"

"Including you love?"Nik snapped back "Or did you really think you have the track record of an angel to go with those wings?"

"Do you really think it wise to mock me Niklaus"Caroline said holding out her hand as a white oak stake appeared, Nik's eyes widened.

"I love you"Nik said "Always and forever"

"Wanna know a secret Niklaus?"Caroline said with a wicked smile "I have never loved you. Not for one minute all these years, honestly how could anyone look at you. Burn in hell"

Caroline plunged the stake through Nik's heart and jumped up before he caught on fire. He didn't scream once just sat there with tears coming down his face as he stared at her. Caroline's face was the last thing Nik remembered seeing.

Nik's eyes shot open and he sucked in a breath, he looked around him trying to figure out where he was. Was this heaven or hell? By the looks of it, palm trees, white sandy beach...crystal blue water...he had to have been in heaven, but how? There was no way with everything that he did that God would allow him into his home. Everything felt different, his body hurt...he couldnt see as well as he normally could. He tried to smell the air to see if her could pick up and familiar scents but he came up with nothing.

"Nik"He heard behind him and at the sound of the voice his heart dropped, he immediately turned around to see Caroline standing on a porch of a rather nice beach house. Her hair was back to normal, her bright blue eyes were shining and her smile almost blinded him and she stood there in her white sun dress.

Nik stood up and walked over to Caroline cautiously.

"It's alright Nik, its me"Caroline said as he made his way over to her standing directly in front of her

Nik reached his hand up and touched her face, wiping a tear from her cheek he relished in the feeling of her leaning into his hand.

"What happened, where are we"Nik asked looking around

"We are in Rio my love"Caroline said "I figured everyone would like it here"

"What do you mean everyone?"Nik asked looking around trying to use his vampire hearing to locate his siblings, but still coming up with nothing. Something had to be wrong with him

"Our family Nik"Caroline said "I need to tell you something that i couldn't before. I made a deal with the spirits and angels on the other side. If i killed all the supernatural on the earth they would leave us be"

Niklaus was so confused, he knew his family was dead Caroline even just admitted it. So this must be the other side, some sick little fantasy they created for her.

"So we will all be ghosts together i suppose"Nik said with a smile as he put his arms around Caroline and kissed her "and our family is inside i suppose"

Caroline leaned in and kissed him one more time before smile and nodding "Yes they are inside waiting for us my love, we have been waiting for you to appear for a while. But your wrong about one thing Nik."

"What that sweetheart?"Nik asked kissing her again lovingly

"We will all be together now"Caroline said with such a genuinely happy smile that Nik could not help but smile himself. It was his Caroline that he was holding again, he didn't care if they were dead or not, they were one again "but we are not ghosts Nik...we are human"

** ***THE END*****

*****************PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT.***************


	32. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_***~*~*HEY LOVELIES! SOOOO...AS SOME OF YOU MAY KNOW I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON TWO OTHER STORIES "YOU CAN SAVE ME" AND "JUST BUSINESS", BUT HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING ADDING A FEW CHAPTERS TO OUR LOVE STORY AS A MINI EPILOGUE. I KNOW I HAD ORIGINALLY STARTED ANOTHER STORY BUT I FELT LIKE THAT STORY REALLY WASNT GOING TO GO ANYWHERE. SO I WAS THINKING THIS MAY BE A BETTER IDEA...WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? IF I MADE A MINI EPILOGUE AND PUT OUR LOVE STORY BACK TO 'IN PROGRESS' WOULD YOU GUYS STILL READ & REVIEW? PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION AND FEEL FREE TO MAKE SOME SUGGESTIONS I AM ALWAYS OPEN FOR THEM! THANKS FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT XOXOXOX *~*~***_


	33. Chapter 33

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN STORY*****

****

~*~*HEY HEY! BEEN A WHILE SINCE AN UPDATE FROM THIS STORY POPPED UP HUH? LOL WELL I DECIDED, WHAT THE HELL, LETS TAKE OUR LOVE STORY TO 40 CHAPTERS(41 WITH THE AUTHOR'S NOTE)! SO I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU 8 MORE CHAPTERS. KIND OF A MINI EPILOGUE THAT MAY EVEN LEAD INTO ANOTHER STORY...NEVER KNOW I GUESS IT JUST DEPENDS ON YOU GUYS ;) WELL HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE EPILOGUE PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW*~*~

****

*EPILOGUE*

**CHAPTER 33: ITS ONLY JUST BEGUN**

Human. Niklaus Mikalson was now human, he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. Sure anyone that would have posed a threat were eliminated when Caroline finally gave into her angel. She explained to him move for move what happened, because unfourtunately for her she remembered it all. She remembered her harsh words and the way she killed each one of her family members. Caroline wasn't able to face them, instead putting them in a home close by theirs each with a letter explaining everything. She told them where they could find her if they could ever find it in their hearts to forgive her for everything she had said and done to them. She ensured each of them in the letter that she didn't mean a word of what she said to them and that taking their lives haunted her every time she closed her eyes. She loved her family more than anything which was in the long run why she did everything she did. The spirits of the other side held true to their word and gave Caroline and her family their human lives back in exchange for her part in their extermination plan.

The one thing that the spirits didn't take into consideration was that even as humans the Mikalsons were all special in their own ways. Caroline still had her magic, and it was strong. She felt it coursing through her veins with every breath she took. She knew that if she still had her magic, Bekah must have hers as well. And even though she hoped it would never come to it, Niklaus as human carried the alpha werewolf gene. If he were to trigger it, he would be the only werewolf on the planet and in a way that would probably cause a problem, since the deal was to get rid of the wolves and vamps. But as Caroline saw it, her work with them was over. She no longer felt the pull toward serving them, she felt free. She vowed to herself she would never allow anyone to make her a puppet again. So as of now Caroline was the most powerful being on the earth, still the original witch and still hell beant on keeping her family healthy and alive, even if they hated her. But ever the optimist, Caroline held hope that they would understand and forgive her.

It was day two of them waking as humans, and since Caroline thought everything through she made sure to make them all a new life, a better one. Caroline set up homes for them in Florida, Key West to be specific. She bought out the two biggest estates on the island, setting one up for her and Niklaus, but still making rooms for her family. If they decided to become a family again she could easily sell the other home furnished and move them in. She didn't leave any detail small or large out, even providing them all with a new wardrobe and cars. Caroline desperately needed their forgiveness, she gained Niklaus' instantly because he knew that when she was in her full angel element it wasnt her anymore. It was her body yes, but over powered by a stronger being that was brewing in Caroline for a long time unknown to them all. He was even more amazed by her now, knowing what he knows...what she did for them. She could have easily chosen the simple path and just allowed them to die out along with herself, but Caroline being the hero she always was, suffered to save them in the end. He wasnt sure if he would have been able to go through with all of that to save them even though he loved his family just as much as Caroline did.

Niklaus made his way slowly through the house wondering why he hadn't heard from his family yet. Caroline explained to him about the letters she left, they knew where he was, where their family was. He had hoped that after everything they had been through that his family would not abandon him and Caroline now, especially after she ultimately saved their lives again. He knew Bekah was temperamental and probably a little hurt by going through what she did, but she would have to come to terms with the fact that she is now alive and it is all because of her sister. Kol was probably just happy to be alive, he was very close with Caroline and knew what was coming that day, but still chose to stay. And Elijah, him of all people...Niklaus would have assumed he would be here upon reading the letter. Maybe something happened and they didn't wake as he and Caroline did. His heart clenched at the thought and willed himself to believe that they made it, too.

"What are you thinking my love?"Caroline asked as she snuck up behind him, Niklaus jumped a little then shook his head angrily. Caroline smirked and then faked a frown "You'll get used to it Nik, your still new at being a human and you havent been for well over a thousand years."

"I know im sorry sweetheart, im just on edge wondering why our family has not come by for a visit"Niklaus said with snark as he turned around and embraced his wife. It was still unusual feeling a heart beat in her let alone himself, but she still smelled the same and he took comfort in that.

"I have been wondering the same Nik, but im sure it's because of me not you,"Caroline said sounding depressed "I have done some pretty terrible things, said terrible things. I know Stefen hates me because i couldn't save Damon, i tried, i begged them but they would not falter. I'm looking through my grimores though to see if i can find a way"

"Love that take magic that both you and i know never gets you anywhere good"Nik said in an authoritative tone, he didn't want her messing with Expression ever again.

"Well maybe i don't have to do that"Caroline said "Remember when i died in the Dark Dimension and the Kitsune gave you guys the spirit balls, Bonnie wouldn't have been able to resurrect me without them. Maybe..just maybe if i could get ahold of more of them i could bring Damon back"

"No. Way. In. Hell."Nik said stringing out every word. "You are absolutely not going to any other dimension than the one we are currently in, do you understand me? I will not even take the slightest risk of losing you again, look how many chances we have had so far love, I think our luck is close to running out"

"When you have magic on your side you don't need luck my love"Caroline said with a cocky smirk

"No way am I.."Niklaus was interrupted by the door bell ringing, they looked at each other for a moment before running to the front door. They swung it open to reveal someone they had never expected to see again.

"Bonnie?"Caroline asked looking at the young Bennit witch, could she have known they were just talking about her

"Hey Caroline, Hi Nik"Bonnie said shyly "Can i come in?"

They sat around the dining room table, everyone quiet as they drank their wine. No one really knew where to start so of course Niklaus being, well...Niklaus, opened his mouth first.

"To what do we owe this unexpected surprise Bonnie?"Nik asked with his hands behind his head,leaning back in the chair.

"Well im sure you are more so wondering how i found you exactly"Bonnie said watching Niklaus nod along with Caroline "Well ever since i did the spell to bring Caroline back i have felt a pull to her. The normal tracking spell didn't work because Caroline is the original witch, but it seems that i have formed a kind of sire bond so to say so it brought me right to you."

"Well whats the matter, why come to Florida? You're a long way from Mystic Falls Bonnie"Caroline said "Surely you weren't in the neighborhood"

"Not exactly"Bonnie said "I know that when you did what you did everyone's mind was supposed to be wiped of vampires and werewolves existence completely, but me being a witch, i remained unaffected. I remember everything, everyone. I remember Damon and i want him back."

"I'm so sorry Bonnie, I tried my hardest to get them to spare him, but they wouldn't even budge when they told me no"Caroline said with tears forming in her eyes

"I know Caroline i spoke with the spirits again and they told me you tried to convince the higher ups but they refused."Bonnie said

"But there has to be some kind of way. I am the only remaining Bennit in existence, that means i have some of each of my ancestors powers. I am strong, and you're the original witch Care, don't you think with our powers combined we could do something...anything!"she pleaded

"I was trying to figure out a way to get him back Bonnie, Niklaus and I were actually just speaking about it before you arrived." Caroline said shooting daggers at Niklaus

"Yes Bonnie and im sorry but Caroline will not do Expression or go anywhere that requires a portal to bring him back. It is not worth the risk"Nik said

"Tell me Nik,"Bonnie started "Tell me how you would feel if you lost her!"she pointed at Caroline as she yelled the last part at Nik

Nik stood furiously "I HAVE LOST HER BONNIE"he calmed down a moment later "I have lost her more times than i should have **that** is why i will not allow her to risk her life for another again. She spent the better part of her existence putting other's lives before her own. It is her time to live."

"I can't live without him Nik, remember how you felt...just try and remember"Bonnie said tears streaming down her face

"We will help you get him back Bonnie, I swear to you"Caroline said, as soon as she did Niklaus screamed and threw his glass against the wall.

"God dammit Caroline I just got you back, got us back, and your going to throw it all away for someone who tried to kill you before or have you forgot that. Have you Bonnie? You had to come save Caroline because Damon poisoned her. You lot are insane and i will have no part in it" he stormed off leaving a very emotional Caroline and Bonnie behind.

Niklaus stomped out of the house and on to the beach, where he walked until he forgot all about Bonnie. He sat on the beach facing the beautiful blue ocean wondering why his wife wasnt with him, why she always had to be the savior. Niklaus could not live through losing her again, he would end himself if it came to it. He looked down to see a shell next to him, he picked it up and tossed it in the ocean getting even more pissed that he didn't have the strength he got so accustomed to over the years.

"Hello Niklaus"he heard from behind him, Niklaus head snapped around to see his brother standing there in shorts and a Hawaiian style shirt. Nik smirked at that.

"What on earth are you wearing?"Nik asked with a laugh

"One of Caroline's sick jokes"Elijah said with a disgusted look as he glanced at it

"I was wondering when i would see you brother, its been two days."Nik said looking back into the water

"Yes it has Niklaus"Elijah said sitting down next to him "But Stefan and Katerina hadn't woken until this morning and we didn't want to leave not knowing if they would wake or not."

"I see"Nik said still looking ahead "So has your perception of my wife changed?"

"My sister?"Elijah said "Oh Niklaus you and I both know what she did for us. We all know, how could any of us hate her or feel anything but love for her after what she went through to give us our lives back. Stefan is upset and mourning the loss of his brother, but he knows that Caroline couldn't save him, he knows she tried. It was a lot to take in but rest assured brother, there are no feelings other than the same love that has been there for over a thousand years. In fact i believe they are all heading over to your place now, i had a feeling i would find you here. When i called Caroline had said you took of in a fit of anger, i remembered as a human water always calmed you."

"Still very perceptive i see"Nik said with a smirk toward his brother

"I know what Caroline wanted to do, and i stand behind you brother as does everyone else"Elijah said "We will not let her do anything foolish"

"You forget big brother we are but mere humans now, unless i trigger my curse"Nik said with a chuckle "So please do tell me, which of us could stop the original witch. Bekah's powers are undoubtably similar to a new witch. We have no final say."

"Well then we will have to find our own witches and make her more agreeable"Elijah said with a smirk

"Yea good luck Elijah"Nik said smirking himself

"Shall we make our way to your home"Elijah asked standing and holding his hand out to his brother. "I think its due time to reunite our family"

Niklaus smiled up at Elijah before he grabbed his arm and stood.

"Thank you Elijah"Nik said as they began walking back

"For what"Elijah asked looking over to Niklaus

"For never changing, for always being our back bone"Nik said

"Well i suppose i should thank you for pushing me to have to be the back bone"Elijah said causing Nik to genuinely laugh, and it felt good. For the first time in a while, things felt normal and as much as it terrified Niklaus he decided to go with it.

****

****PLEASE REVIEW****


End file.
